Beautiful Disaster
by Lady-Delphinea
Summary: Summer has led everyone to believe her life is perfect. But when things start happening all around it, the facade falls apart. Only one person understands what she is feelings having been there himself... that's Ryan.
1. The Break Up

**A/N: Well this is my first The OC fic, as I normally write Harry Potter ones. Anyway… it is a Summer/Ryan fic and because I live in Australia I have only seen the first the episodes of Season Three. Anyway, here we go!**

**DISCLAIMER: Only own the plot!**

_**Beautiful Disaster**_

_Chapter One: The Break Up_

Summer stepped up the front steps of the Cohen home with her bestfriend, Marissa. It was a Saturday and really the only day other then Sunday that her, Marissa, Seth and Ryan got to hang out as a group. Marissa now attended the local high school and Ryan had taken up doing his senior year by having a personal tutor.

"So Coop, why didn't your friends come?" asked Summer as she rang the front door bell.

"They are," replied Marissa, "They are just running late."

The door swung open with Ryan standing there fully dressed in jeans and a loose shirt, for once without a white beater on.

"Hey," grinned Marissa hugging him and kissing him on the cheek, "The other's won't be long."

"What others?" replied Ryan standing aside to let Marissa and Summer in.

"Casey, Johnny and Chilly."

"Chilly? Who on earth is Chilly?" asked Summer as Ryan shut the door and led them into the kitchen.

"Oh, his real name is Dennis, but he likes to be called Chilly."

Summer and Ryan shot each other a confused look but looked away in time to have Seth throw them each a muffin Kirsten had cooked.

"The first thing Mum has cooked that tastes nice," said Seth, "It's the truth, right Ryan?"

"Ah, yeah… how come you didn't tell me you invited your friends over for the barbeque?" said Ryan leaning against the island.

"I did. I called and told Seth… didn't you tell Ryan, Seth?" replied Marissa frowning at Seth.

"Oh… yeah, sorry man, I forgot," said Seth, "So, should we get started?"

"Sure," smiled Marissa as the doorbell rang, "Oh, that must be them! You guys get started and I'll get the door."

Marissa walked out of the room, with Ryan watching her in silence. This Summer noticed as Seth grabbed the barbeque utensils.

"You coming Summer?" asked Seth as he reached the door.

"Hmm?" was Summer's reply as she looked away from Ryan, "Sorry Cohen, what was that?"

"I asked if you were coming to help?"

"Me? Cook?" scoffed Summer, "I don't think so."

Seth shrugged his shoulders and walked outside as Marissa entered with her three friends from Newport Union. Summer plastered a smile onto her face and gave a wave, while Ryan just looked at them.

"Ryan, Summer, meet Casey, Johnny and Chilly," introduced Marissa with a smile, "Where's Seth?"

"Outside cooking," said Summer, "You know where to go."

Marissa smiled and led her three friends out, who were looking around the house in slight awe. As soon as they were gone, Summer walked over to Ryan.

"Hey, Ryan, are you okay?"

Ryan looked up at Summer, "I don't know. I wanted to spend today with just the four of us, like old times, but she'll spend the night entertaining her friends and expect me to be happy about it."

Summer nodded understanding him, "Talk to her. Coop will understand."

Seth walked back into kitchen and did a little skip over to where his girlfriend and brother stood.

"Dude, don't tell me your in a moping mood," begged Seth wrapping an arm around Summer's shoulders.

"Cohen!" snapped Summer elbowing him lightly, "I was giving Ryan some advice about Marissa."

"Why? What's going on?"

"Don't worry about it Seth, the steak is burning," sighed Ryan and the three walked out the back.

"Good one Cohen," snapped Summer, "I told you I like my meat medium rare."

**OC**

Two hours passed with Ryan's prediction coming true. Marissa sat by the pool, laughing and joking around with her new friends. Summer and Seth sat with Ryan eating their food in silence, only after a while Summer couldn't be silent anymore. She stood up and walked over to Marissa, smiled politely at the three people, grabbed Marissa by the arm and dragged her too the Cohen's kitchen.

"Summer, what is going on?" cried Marissa straightening out her singlet top.

"You are ignoring Ryan! As well as Seth and I! I know you have to make your little friend's feel welcome but perhaps you could, oh I don't know, invite us to join you!" cried Summer waving her hands around as she spoke.

"Well, all you have to do is ask to join us. They only know me."

"Yeah, and they'll only know you if you don't pull us into the conversation!"

"Summ-"

"And did it ever occur to you that Ryan might've wanted to spend time alone with you tonight, without your friends. You've spent so much time with them, that you have only seen Ryan once over the past month, not including tonight."

Marissa looked at Summer shocked, who was glaring at her with her hands on her hips, "I-I didn't realise that."

"Yeah, well you do now," snapped Summer walking out of the kitchen and into a silent backyard.

Everyone had heard the argument and looked at Summer expectantly. She ignored their faces and took her seat beside Seth, just as Marissa walked out, looking at Summer with an accusing stare.

"Why are you so worried about Ryan's wellbeing?" demanded Marissa "Is there something going on that I don't know about?"

Summer looked at Marissa in disgust, "Ryan is a friend Marissa. As a friend I worry about him, like I worry about you! But you don't seem to work the same way. If it isn't all about you and your issues, no one else matters!"

Marissa's mouth fell open and she looked at Ryan who was sitting in his seat in silence not saying a word or looking at her. Casey, Johnny and Chilly stood and ran after Marissa as she bolted out of the Cohen residence.

"I hope you're happy!" snapped Casey as she ran.

Once they were gone Seth stood up and walked over to the barbeque to turn the grill off, "Well, that was awkward. You okay Ryan?"

Ryan nodded, "Summer just said what I have been thinking about for the past month. I only really hear from Marissa when she has something bad going on in her life."

Summer stood up and groaned, "I'd better get home or I will most likely find my room trashed. See ya Ryan."

Summer kissed Seth goodbye and left Seth and Ryan to do the cleaning up.

**OC**

Summer walked into her bedroom to find Marissa pacing around it in a small circle. She looked up at Summer with a tear-streaked face and began babbling away, not letting Summer get a word in.

"I love him and you go and do that to me. You must love seeing me in pain! Can't you see I'm going through hell as it is? I got kicked out of school for saving Ryan's life, I'm poor, and my father has run off… I need Ryan more then ever!" sobbed Marissa, "And now because of you he won't speak to me."

"Coop," replied Summer coolly, "You did that on your own terms. I only opened your eyes to the truth. Now I am tired so could you leave?"

Marissa glared at Summer and left her room, slamming the door behind her. Summer sighed and sat on her bed and flicking her television on. Her favourite show was on, The Valley. Summer rolled onto her stomach but found she wasn't interested in the re run episode. She turned the television off and changed into her pyjamas. Had she done the right thing tonight or was their more too it that she hadn't realized? She couldn't think of any reasons.

With another sigh, Summer climbed under the bed covers and flicked off her lamp before closing her eyes and hoping tomorrow brought better day.

**OC**

Ryan walked across the path and into the kitchen of the Cohen house. Sandy and Kirsten were chatting over bagels and coffee and Seth was reading an article in the paper.

"Morning," mumbled Ryan before yawning as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Bad night?" replied Sandy with a curious look.

"Bad night would be an understatement," replied Seth, "More like a verbal cat fight."

"What happened?" asked Kirsten leaning on the bench beside the fridge, "Are Summer and Marissa fighting?"

"Over Ryan's wellbeing."

"I thought you were dating Summer?" asked Sandy confused.

"I am, but she is worried about Ryan as a friend. Basically, Marissa got told by Summer and didn't like it one bit."

"Oh Ryan, that's awful," sympathised Kirsten.

"I'm not worried about it," replied Ryan, "Sandy, you are right. I need to stop worrying about Marissa Cooper and focus on myself for a change."

"Are you breaking up with Marissa?" asked Seth surprised.

Ryan nodded, "I'm doing it today."

With that Ryan left the three shocked Cohen's standing in the kitchen as he walked back to his pool house to shower and dress for the day.

"That… I never expected," said Seth pulling out his mobile phone.

"Who are you calling?" asked Sandy frowning.

"Summer."

"Why?"

"So she knows."

"No," said Sandy taking Seth's phone off him, "You stay out of this. Ryan is doing what he knows is right."

**OC**

Summer bounded down the staircase and into the kitchen. She kissed her father on the cheek and cooked herself some toast, buttered it with jam and headed back up to her room. She had a Science assignment to complete before Wednesday and hadn't done much to it.

She worked silently for two hours before she heard the front door bell ring. She knew her step mother would probably be asleep in her room and Marissa was sulking by the pool. Summer sighed and ran down stairs and opened the door to a grim faced Ryan.

"Hey Ryan," smiled Summer, "Are you here to see Marissa?"

"Yes. Is she here?" replied Ryan walking in.

"Out the back by the pool. I'll leave you two alone," said Summer as Ryan walked past. Summer ran back up stairs to her pink room and began typing up her report and went over some other notes to add more here and there.

As she worked she heard Marissa yell out Ryan's name in desperation, followed by a, "Don't do this!"

Frowning, Summer stood and walked over to her window and saw Ryan walking away from a crying Marissa. Summer left the window and ran down stairs, stopping Ryan in the foyer.

"What is going on?" cried Summer, "Why is she screaming loud enough to wake the dead?"

"I broke up with her," replied Ryan, "I can't handle her anymore. I'm not a push over boyfriend."

With that Ryan left slamming the door behind him. Summer slowly walked across the foyer to too the back doors. She looked over at Marissa and saw her friend sitting on the ground crying into her hands.

Summer walked over to her and knelt down beside her placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Coop?" said Summer softly, "Coop, I'm sorry. I never meant for this to happen."

"Yeah well it did," snapped Marissa, pushing her away before standing up with the dignity she had left, "I'm going to stay at Casey's. At least she doesn't back stab her bestfriend!"

Summer looked at Marissa in shock as she walked away. Summer stood and sat in one of the pool chairs. She pulled her mobile phone out of her pocket and hit Seth's number on speed dial. After three rings it was answered.

"Hey Summer," came Seth's voice.

"Hi… he broke up with her," sighed Summer feeling guilty, "I never meant for that to happen."

"It was bound to happen. You know them. They'll be Ryan and Marissa again by the end of the week."

"I don't know about that, Seth. Ryan sounded pretty final and he actually broke up with her… not them have an argument, not talk for a few days then be snogging by the weekend."

"Well… these things happen. We just have to sit back and watch."

"Cohen, it is my fault! I should've just shut up!" cried Summer with tears appearing in her eyes, not that Seth could see or would sense.

"Sum, don't worry about it."

"Easy for you to say. Your not labelled world class bitch, are you?"

Summer snapped her phone shut and walked into the house. She ran up the staircase and to Marissa's room. She pushed the door open, to see Marissa packing her bag. Marissa looked up and saw Summer standing in the door way. She turned her back on her to grab her makeup case.

"Casey and Johnny are coming to get me," said Marissa, "Tell your father thankyou for having me."

Summer stepped into the room shutting the door behind her, "Coop, don't go. You can stay. I swear I will leave you and Ryan alone."

"There is no Ryan and me, Summer. You saw to that!"

Summer bit her lower lip in a very non Summer like fashion. She put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot before saying coldly, "You know what Coop? You think that. If that is what makes you sleep at night than by all means think that. I am so over everything being about Marissa Cooper."

Marissa grabbed her bag and pushed past Summer. Summer turned and followed her down the staircase and into the foyer where Casey and Johnny were waiting.

"One last thing Coop," said Summer by the staircase, "Everything that has happened, you made happen. You just haven't realised it yet."

Marissa glared at Summer and walked out, the slamming of the door echoing around the foyer. Summer stood and watched the car drive away. At that moment, Summer's step mother walked into the foyer looking half asleep.

"What was all the screaming about?" she asked an empty bottle of whiskey in her hand.

"Nothing," snapped Summer standing up, "I'm going out."

**OC**

Ryan walked back into the Cohen house and into the kitchen. He dropped the car keys on the bench and walked into the lounge room where Seth was playing his latest video game.

"Hey man," said Seth pausing the game, "How'd it go?"

"Like any other time you dump someone," replied Ryan sitting beside his brother, "It hurt but I had to do it."

"But if you knew it was going to hurt, why did you do it?"

Ryan sighed, "What game are you playing?"

"Oh the new Star Wars one and you can't avoid my question forever."

"I dumped her because I am sick of all the crisis' we go through every month."

Seth nodded, "But it wouldn't be a Ryan and Marissa relationship if you didn't face one."

"Exactly. Reset it. I want to play," nudged Ryan plugging in his control as Summer entered the room.

"When did you arrive?" asked Seth looking at his girlfriend in surprise.

"I few seconds ago. I knocked but you didn't hear me even though I could hear you both," replied Summer flopping onto the lounge behind Seth and Ryan, "Marissa has moved out."

"Where too?" asked Ryan glancing at Summer.

"That Casey girls place. I really don't care anymore… so how do you play this game?"

Seth looked at Summer shocked, "Are you okay?"

"Do I look like I'm not? Honestly Cohen, just because I am interested doesn't mean something is wrong."

"Hey Seth, you can play with Summer. I'm going to go and do some homework," spoke up Ryan, handing Summer the control and leaving the room.

"Is he okay?" asked Summer once Ryan was gone.

"He'll brood for a week and then he will be fine."

The sound of the front door opening and slamming shut cut off any response from Summer. Sandy and Kirsten walked in laden with bags of groceries.

"Seth, can you get the last two from the car?" asked Kirsten, "Is Ryan home yet?"

"Yeah," said Seth standing, "He's in the pool house."

"Would you like me to get him Mrs Cohen?" asked Summer standing also as Seth headed out to the car.

"That would be great, thanks Summer."

Summer smiled and ran out to the pool house knocking on the door before entering. Ryan sat up on his bed looking at Summer surprised to see her.

"Hey," said Summer awkwardly, "Look um… I know you probably blame me for you and Marissa breaking up but I-"

"I don't blame you. You said the things that I had been thinking," interrupted Ryan looking at Summer in the eye.

Summer looked away, she found his stare unnerving, "Well umm, Mrs Cohen wants to see you."

Ryan nodded and stood up, following Summer out of the pool house and into the kitchen. Sandy and Kirsten were unpacking the bags of groceries but smiled at Ryan and Summer when they entered.

"How did breaking up with Marissa go?" asked Sandy as he placed a box of his favourite cereal in the cupboard.

"The best it could go," replied Ryan, "What's for dinner?"

"Chicken stir-fry," replied Kirsten, "With some white rice. Would you like to join us Summer? My cooking skills have improved."

"So I noticed when I ate one of your muffins," smiled Summer, "So I would love to stay. Can I call my Dad? I totally forgot to bring my phone with me."

"Sure," said Sandy handing Summer the cordless phone, "Now what is taking Seth so long?"

**OC**

After Summer got the approval to spend the evening at the Cohen's, she spent the afternoon with Seth and Ryan trying to play the video game. But after two hours of confusions, which soon led to boredom, Summer walked out to the kitchen where Kirsten was cooking that night's dinner.

"Need anything?" asked Kirsten as she chopped up some capsicum.

"No. Video games just get so boring after a while," replied Summer with a smile, "Do you need any help?

"I could do with an assistant to cut the beans in half, if you don't mind."

Summer smiled and began helping her boyfriend's mother cut up the beans before moving onto the carrots, her and Kirsten chatted about random things that any two normal people would chat about, but to Summer it meant a lot, spending time with a female adult who would talk back to her instead of snapping or asking for more pain killers and alcohol.

"Is school going well?" asked Kirsten looking at Summer with interest.

"Yeah. I mean, I totally hate Dean Hass. But my classes are going well, although the senior year just isn't the same without Ryan or… Marissa," said Summer with a sad look on her face as she mentioned Marissa.

"Are you upset with how things are with Marissa?"

Summer shrugged, truly she didn't know. In a way she was happy that Marissa was put straight, but she knew she would miss having some one to sit up late with chatting, joking and pigging out on junk food with.

"I'm sure things will work out. It will take time for things to cool down."

"Maybe your right," beamed Summer, "So, do you want me to set the table?"

"That would be great. I'll just add some chilly powder and we are done."

**OC**

After a filling meal, which tasted great, after some more hours of talking as a group, Summer knew she had to head home. She looked at Seth, expecting him to offer her a drive home but instead he stood up declaring he had homework to complete before tomorrow. Summer looked down at her plate feeling slightly hurt. She wasn't about to snap angrily at her boyfriend in front of his family. Seth cleared his plate away and stuck it in the dishwasher before running up to his room.

Sandy and Kirsten did the same, before heading off to bed, leaving only Summer and Ryan.

"Do you need a ride home?" asked Ryan as he and Summer placed their dishes in the dishwasher.

"Oh you know, I can walk home," replied Summer grabbing her purse with her house keys.

"No, I'll drive you. It's late and anything could happen while your walking home."

"Okay then."

Summer followed Ryan out to the car in silence. The drive to Summer's house was quiet with the radio on playing The Killer's.

Once at Summer's house, Ryan stopped in front of the doors. Summer undid her seat belt and opened the door to climb out.

"Thanks for the ride," said Summer with a smile.

"Hey, it was no problem. Seth was an idiot not to offer one," replied Ryan smiling back, "So, ah. I guess I'll see you later."

Summer nodded and shut the door after getting out. She waved goodbye and ran up the front steps as Ryan drove off. Once in side, she let out a breath she didn't even know she had been holding. What on earth was going on with her? She was nearly spending more time thinking about Ryan Atwood then her own boyfriend, Seth Cohen!

"Summer, your home," said her dad walking into the foyer, "You do know it is half past ten."

"I know, sorry. I got totally caught up with talking, that the time just flew by!" said Summer with a wave of her hand at the end.

Her father nodded, "Well it's Sunday night. You have school tomorrow."

Summer merely nodded, kissed her father goodnight and headed up to her room. That was one thing she had always envied about her boyfriend. Least his parents had an actual interest in his life. Her father only cared that she was getting good grades, hanging out with the right people or was dating an ideal boyfriend. There were so many times where she wanted to scream at her father that just because she looked like her passed mother, doesn't mean she IS her dead mother.

Summer slammed her bedroom door behind her and sat on her bed, hugging her pillow as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

**A/N: Well there you go. The first chapter. What do you think? Reviews with all criticisms are welcome!**

**Bye for now!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	2. Revenge

**A/N: Well here is the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews. SOrry delay in updating. I have been busy with my Mum's 40th party and the planning. Anyway here we go!**

**DISCLAIMER: Only own the plot.**

_Chapter Two: Revenge_

Monday morning arrived all too soon for Summer's liking. She'd fallen asleep crying and woke up feeling just as miserable. Her clothing style that day showed it. Her hair was dead straight with nothing done to it; she wore just a clear lip-gloss. Her clothing was white cargo pants with black sneakers with two white stripes on the side. She pulled on a black polo top and grabbed her books for the day along with her handbag and car keys.

As she walked down stairs her phone buzzed. She pulled it out of her purse and flipped it open to see it was Seth calling.

"Hey Cohen," sighed Summer, "What's up?"

"Just ringing to see how you are," replied Seth.

Summer knew he was sucking up to her for not driving her home the night before, but she still thought it was sweet of him for calling her before school.

"Well I am fine," lied Summer, "So I'll see you at school."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye."

Summer flipped her phone shut as she hit the unlock button on her car. She got in and started it up, driving down the driveway glad to be leaving the place, even if it was for only half a day or so.

**OC**

Marissa walked into Newport Union with Casey by her side. The two had been up most of the night bitching about Summer and Ryan and even plotting a way to seek revenge on them both. Though was Marissa had never been one for revenge, she was considering striking out against her so called bestfriend and true love. But the question was how? Casey had said Johnny would have the answer, which was the first person the two came across as they neared Marissa's locker. Johnny kissed Casey on the lips tenderly before grinning at Marissa cheekily.

"So Casey told me you and Ryan broke up," he said leaning on his locker as Marissa opened hers and shoved some books in it and pulling out another one.

"Yeah, thanks to Summer," replied Marissa slamming her locker closed.

"Are you looking to seek revenge?"

Marissa smiled, "How'd you guess?"

"Johnny instinct."

"Any plans?"

Johnny grinned as he slung an arm around Casey's shoulders, "Strike for Summer's weakness."

"Her weakness…"

"Something she cares for the most."

"Seth… her boyfriend," said Marissa smiling a little more evilly, "This is so not like me."

Casey nodded, "Yeah but she deserves to feel the pain you did, don't you think? Come on Marissa, you said so yourself she doesn't know what pain is."

Marissa sighed, "So how do I get to Seth?"

**OC**

Summer arrived at school at her normal time and saw Seth waiting by the school name sign with his skateboard in his arms. Summer climbed out of the car and locked it before walking over to Seth, not even smiling. Seth greeted her with a hug and a kiss on the forehead as though he could sense she was not happy.

"Bad night, huh?" asked Seth as they walked into the school together.

"You could say that," replied Summer stepping up the front steps, "I just want to get this day over and done with."

Seth just nodded and walked beside Summer in silence too her locked where none other then Taylor Townsend was waiting. When she saw Summer, she was slightly put off by the clothing choice but gave her best chirpy smile ever. Summer merely grimaced back and opened her locker, stopping inches from smacking the fake girl in the face.

"Summer, I have a very important task for you do to for the Halloween Ball," said Taylor seriously holding out a piece of paper.

Summer slammed her locker shut and snatched the paper from Taylor and opened it. She read it and looked at Taylor as if she were delusional, "Pick out napkin designs and crepe paper colours?"

"Well when it comes to matching colours, you are the Queen at that," replied Taylor.

"Whatever Taylor," snapped Summer shoving the note into the girls chest, "Why don't you go and spend some precious time with your Dean?"

Taylor looked at Summer in shock before covering it with a fake laugh, "Oh Summer, you are so funny at times."

"Lovely to know," replied Summer before storming off to class leaving a stunned Seth and Taylor.

Summer sat in her normal seat for her first lesson, History. At this moment she wanted nothing more then a friend to talk too. She sighed and pulled out her books and pens and began listening to her teacher drown on about the ancient Celtics.

**OC**

"Excellent work today Ryan," said his tutor as they both packed up, "I believe we are further ahead then I imagined we would be."

Ryan smiled and closed his books, "So the essay is due on Friday, right? And those equations are to be done by Wednesday?"

"They sure are. See you tomorrow."

Ryan said bye and carried his belongings out to the pool house, just as Kirsten called him from the kitchen. He ran back in after dumping his stuff and looked at Kirsten expectantly.

"Ryan, could you do me a favour and drive to the store to get some more milk? I would but I have a phone call coming in about the business liquidation," asked Kirsten looking apologetic as she handed Ryan a ten dollar bill.

"Sure. Be good to get out of the house for a bit," smiled Ryan slipping the note into his pocket before heading to the front door with his car keys.

Just as she opened the door Seth was running up the front steps, "Hey man, where you off too?"

"Just getting some milk. How was school?" replied Ryan and both stopped to talk.

"Oh you know… school, but man Summer was in a bad mood. This morning a swear she would've ripped Taylor Townsend's head off if she were able too."

Ryan nodded, knowing Summer's bad mood had a lot to do with the Marissa incident, "I'd better get going. Talk when I get back?"

"Sure."

As Ryan left Seth walked inside, dumping his bag to the side of the door. He placed his skateboard beside it and headed into the kitchen pulling the fridge open to grab a bottle of juice and a chocolate bar. He sat at the counter and opened the bar and took a big bite as the door bell rang. Chewing the chocolate bar, Seth walked to the front door and opened it surprised to see Marissa standing there smiling at him.

"Marissa," said Seth after he finished chewing, "Ryan isn't home."

"I didn't come to see Ryan actually. I came to see you," replied Marissa with the smile still on her face, "Can I come in?"

"Ah, sure."

Seth stepped aside and let the young woman in. The two walked to the kitchen where Seth sat again looking at Marissa, who stood on the other side of the island.

"So… what did you want to see me for?" asked Seth.

"Well… I was wondering if we were still friends."

"Why wouldn't we be?"

"Well you know, the whole thing with Summer, me and Ryan. It would have a lot of impact on our friendship."

"Just because things between you three isn't peaceful doesn't mean it affects our friendship."

"Really?" smiled Marissa moving around the island to stand in front of Seth, "Oh Seth that's great!"

Before Seth could say anything or do anything, Marissa's lips were crushed against his, in a forceful yet passionate kiss.

**OC**

Summer backed away from the kitchen archway. Her footing stumbled a bit but she managed not to fall. There, standing in the kitchen was her boyfriend, locked in a kiss with her once bestfriend. Summer turned as a sob escaped her mouth and ran for the front door yanking it open to crash into a surprised Ryan. Ryan managed to hold onto the bottle of milk and one arm around a sobbing Summer Roberts.

"Summer," said Ryan standing the girl up right "What's wrong?"

"Summer!"

Ryan looked up to see a shocked Seth running towards the door with Marissa following a looking of slight guilt on her face. Summer released Ryan and turned to Seth giving him a glare of hurt, anger which added hatred to it when she looked at Marissa.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" screamed Summer, the tears flowing down her cheeks one right after the other, "I HOPE YOU ARE HAPPY! BOTH OF YOU!"

"What is going on here?" came a shocked Sandy as his climbed out of his car and walked over to the scene.

"That is what I am wondering," replied Ryan.

"Summer, I did-"

"I don't want to here it, Cohen," snapped Summer sounding extremely calm then from before, "Go and screw Coop. I… I don't want to see you anymore."

Summer pushed past Ryan and ran to her car climbing in and driving off at top speed. Ryan turned away from watching Summer speed away and looked from Seth to Marissa. He pieced it all together and shook his head as a look of hurt and anger crossed his face. He pushed past Seth and side stepped Marissa before walking into the kitchen where he dumped the bottle of milk and change before storming into his pool house.

Marissa glanced at Seth who was just starring at where Summer had been minutes before. She walked out and into Casey's car and left Sandy to direct Seth inside.

Seth walked in and looked at the ground shaking his head.

"Do you want to tell me what just happened?" asked Sandy looking at Seth sternly.

"It's to much to explain," replied Seth calmly.

"And I have all night. Start explaining."

Seth sighed and began telling Sandy about Marissa turning up and wondering about them still being friends right up to when she kissed him.

"What did you do?" asked Sandy.

"I was stunned… I let it happen for too long. Then I saw Summer… that's when I pushed Marissa off me."

"Did you kiss Marissa back?"

Seth looked away from his father and gave a slight nod, "But I didn't mean too! I swear I didn't."

"But you let it happen, Seth and you shouldn't have. Now you have a angry girlfriend and bestfriend."

Seth sighed and looked at his father with pleading eyes, "What do I do?"

"You have to work that out on your own."

**OC**

Summer didn't drive home. Instead she headed to the beach. She parked her car and climbed out, slamming the door in tears. She ran to the beach and along the damp sand before reaching her hiding spot. She climbed over the rocks until she found her little cave. She sat in it and buried her face into her hands as she cried everything out.

She thought Seth was the best thing in her life, her rock, her reason for staying in Newport all together. But seeing that sight, him locked into a kiss with Marissa… it ripped her heart out and broke her to pieces. How could he do that to her? He didn't even consider stopping the kiss until he saw her standing in the archway with shocked and hurt eyes.

That, on top with everything else wrong in her life made Summer want to throw everything away, her money, popularity, her own identity. At that moment she truly hated being Summer Roberts.

**OC**

Ryan laid on his back starring at the ceiling. Once again he was brooding, over the fact his bestfriend, his real only friend his age, was caught kissing his once girlfriend by Summer. When Ryan thought of Summer's face, he knew that Seth broke her heart and made something else inside her break. Only reason Ryan knew that was because he had felt that himself once.

Ryan sat up, he couldn't sit and brood for the rest of his life. He stood up and walked out of the pool house, along the side of the Cohen residence and out the driveway. He needed to get away for a while, away from questions and the one person he couldn't trust at that moment.

**OC**

"Summer? Is that you?"

Summer lifted her tear streaked face and gasped at who was looking at her, it was Anna. Anna, her blonde haired friend and Seth's ex-girlfriend.

"Anna? What are you doing here?" said Summer, sniffling and wiping her tears away.

"Oh, I moved back with my family," she said with a little smile, "But you, your crying."

Anna held her hand out and Summer took it, letting Anna help her stand up. She stepped up onto the rock Anna was standing on and both sat back down.

"Want to tell me what's going on?"

Summer sighed. Her and Anna did manage to form a friendship, despite both vying for Seth's love. Anna looked at Summer worriedly and Summer sighed once more.

"Where do I start?" said Summer in a bitter tone, "When life began sucking or what has happened today and yesterday?"

Anna smiled a little, "Start with yesterday and today."

Summer breathed in a deep breath and began the recount of Saturday night, Sunday and what had happened an hour or so ago. By the end of it Summer was in tears again and Anna was shocked but in deep thought.

"So in the end," continued Summer, "I am to blame for it all. I broke Ryan and Marissa up, pushing her to go for Seth, landing me here with no one. I have a home I hate going too, a school with Taylor Townsend kicking anyone out who defies her law. Life totally sucks!"

"Summer, if Seth is going around snogging your bestfriend behind your back, what kind of guy does that make him? Remember he did play us both at once," said Anna, "Ryan and Marissa are none of your concern. Those two were just drifting apart on their own. You just made them both see it. Taylor… I remember her. Taylor will have her own down fall, you wait and see. Plus you got me as a friend! We can go to school tomorrow and show Seth he means nothing."

Summer smiled at Anna and wiped her tears away, "I'm glad you are back."

"Me too. I missed this place like crazy."

Anna glanced at her wrist watch and sighed. She stood up and smiled at Summer.

"I have to get home. I'll see you at Harbour tomorrow."

"Bye Anna."

Anna waved bye and ran off down the rocks, her now shoulder length hair bouncing as she ran. Summer drew her knees up to her body and stared out at the sunset. Behind her she heard a rock slide. She turned her head and saw Ryan jumping down from a higher rock and stepping his way over to her.

"What are you doing here?" asked Summer looking up at him as he sat beside her where Anna was minutes ago.

"Needed to get away from home," replied Ryan, "You?"

"Avoiding going home."

"That bad, huh?"

"You couldn't imagine it. A step mother always knocked out on pills or alcohol and a father who avoids all contact with me if he can… he only cares if I am getting good grades, socializing with the right people and dating a decent boyfriend, which I totally failed at today."

"That's not your fault."

"How isn't it, Ryan?" snapped Summer, "I pushed you and her apart, I pushed her right into HIS arms!"

"Maybe there is more too it."

"No, if there is and she kissed him, why didn't he stop it until he saw me? If he truly didn't want her all over him, he so would've pushed her away without any hesitations."

Ryan sighed, knowing Summer was speaking the truth, "Are you going to break up with him?"

"What do you think I'm stupid?" replied Summer, "Of course I am dumping Cohen. I don't care what excuses he uses, I am not going to look the fool."

Ryan nodded as she glanced at Summer, "Look, I may not be the most ideal person in the world to socialize with, but I have been lost before."

"I know where I am Ryan," replied Summer looking at him before looking back at the sea.

Ryan smiled despite the seriousness of what he was trying to say, "I mean I have felt lost before, like I had nowhere to belong or anyone to belong too."

"I belong to no one because I choose too. No man will ever own Summer Roberts."

"Summer I mean… like your heart doesn't belong somewhere or to that special someone."

"Oh," said Summer finally understanding what Ryan was saying, "But what else are you trying to say."

"Well, if you need to talk to someone, I'll understand. I've been where you are."

Before Summer could argue, Ryan stood and ran off down the rocks and along the beach.

**OC**

"I feel terrible Casey," moaned Marissa laying on her bed across from Casey's, "I ruined everything."

Casey sighed and propped herself up on her side looking at Marissa with slight annoyance, "You wanted revenge and you got it."

"Yeah, but I meant to hurt Summer more, but I think I did more then that to her. I think, I know it sounds dramatic, but I think I like… broke her spirit."

Casey laughed, "That does sound dramatic. Look, Riss, deal with it tomorrow. Right now I have a biology exam to study for and you have to finish that essay for English."

Marissa sighed and looked at her mobile phone. She didn't know what to do. Trust her to completely screw things up once again.

**A/N: Not as long as the first chapter. Anyway more soon!**

**Bye for now!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	3. The End and Beginning of Things

**A/N: Hey all. Thanks for the reviews! Here is another dose of drama!**

**DISCLAIMER: I watch it but I don't own it! Only the plot!**

_Chapter Three: The End and Beginning Of Things_

Summer smiled when she saw Anna waiting at the steps of the school for her. Anna waved and Summer jogged over to her giving her friend a hug. Anna pulled away smiling and looked at the school doors.

"He arrived ten minutes ago," informed Anna before Summer asked, "And he looked a bit depressed."

"Did he see you?" replied Summer shifting her books in her arms.

Anna shook her head no, "I arrived as he was walking. Come on. Let's get this done with."

Summer sighed and followed her only true friend up the front steps and into the busy corridor's of Harbour High. People smiled at Summer, which she returned to some people. Taylor Townsend pushed past heading to Dean Hess' office. Summer snarled at her back and turned around to have Anna giving her a confused look.

"Taylor Townsend, the school bitch," said Summer, "She and the Dean are a team. Trying to bring down anyone who defies them."

Anna nodded, "Right. Well thanks for telling me and look who is waiting for you."

Summer sighed and tried to turn and walk the other direction but Anna grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back. Summer looked at her annoyed and upset, biting her lower lip, not daring to look over at Seth.

"You have to face him sometime soon. Now is better then later," said Anna firmly, "He doesn't even recognise me."

"Because you have grown your hair out," replied Summer as Anna tucked a long lock behind her ear, "Do I have to dump him here? I mean I know… I don't know."

Anna sighed, "Go by what is in your heart. I'm going to get a coffee."

Summer watched as Anna walked away before finally looking at Seth. He had a single pink rose in his hand and looked at her as she slowly walked over to him.

"What do you want Cohen?" snapped Summer putting her walls up around her to keep him out.

"Summer I'm sorry. I was a complete idiot," said Seth holding the rose.

Summer swallowed a lump in her throat and turned to him, "And what a single rose is meant to fix everything?"

"No… but is it a start?"

Summer opened her locker angrily pulled out a book she needed and shoved the other ones in it before slamming the locker loudly, "A rose is nothing compared to what you did and nothing you say or do is going ti fix it! It's over Cohen!"

Summer turned and walked briskly down the corridor and into the girl's bathroom. She pushed past other girls, one being Taylor Townsend and into the empty cubicle. She locked it and closed the toilet seat before sitting down and crying into her hands.

A knock at the door surprised Summer who ceased her tears.

"Go away!" she snapped standing and flushing the toilet. She yanked the door open to a startled Taylor, "What do you want? To ask me to match the toilet paper designs to the one on your sweater?"

Taylor shook her head, not acting as though she found Summer's scornful remarks funny, "Are you alright?"

"Fine, Taylor," replied Summer going to wash her hands.

Much to her annoyance, Taylor followed her too the sink. Summer washed her hands and dried them before turning to Taylor more annoyed now then upset.

"Look, as much as I would just love to stay and chat, I so have better things to do, so could you please stop following me?"

"I was only seeing if you were okay," replied Taylor haughtily.

"No, you were snooping for some dirt against me."

Summer pushed past the shocked girl and headed out of the bathroom to where Anna said she would be.

**OC**

"Focus Ryan!" snapped his tutor looking at him annoyed, "Now what is the answer?"

Ryan sighed; studying was not one of his strongest points at the moment with his mind full of so much that had happened.

"Do you want some news?"

"Huh?" said Ryan looking back at his tutor.

"Some news. I have exciting news, well for you really?"

"What?"

"Dean Hess is leaving. He got offered a better paying job in New York. He leaves, you can get back into Harbour."

"Not with the information left on my record," replied Ryan, "He says I am a true danger to the school."

"Yes, but the Principal is going to make the disappear."

Ryan frowned, "How do you know all of this?"

"I'm a friend to the Principal, so come on. Let's get to work because tomorrow you are going back to Harbour."

**OC**

Marissa greeted Johnny with a smile and both headed into their Maths class they had together. Johnny took his seat in front of Marissa and turned to face her.

"Casey says you are unhappy about the outcome," said Johnny seriously, "Why?"

"I didn't want everything to mess up. I only wanted them to feel hurt and now everyone is angry with everyone," admitted Marissa looking glum, "Now I totally have no one."

"Yes you do," whispered Johnny standing and leaning over to Marissa and kissing her softly on the lips.

Marissa pulled away in shock and looked down at her folder. Johnny sat back in his seat; feeling satisfied that his intentions towards Marissa were known.

Marissa on the other hand was shocked and plagued with guilt. Casey was one of her bestfriend's and here her boyfriend was kissing her! Was she being punished for kissing Seth? Marissa couldn't deny one thing about that kiss; it was enjoyable, especially when he began to kiss her back.

Marissa sighed and opened her Maths book as the teacher arrived. Today was going to be another drama packed day.

**OC**

At lunch, Anna and Summer took their tray of food out to the school front grounds and sat under a shady tree. As Summer uncovered her chicken stir-fry, Anna nudged her to look up. There was Dean Hess carrying a box of things to his car and meters' away looking upset was Taylor watching it happen.

"Why is that Taylor girl crying?" asked Anna before biting into her chicken and gravy roll.

"Her and Hess had something going on."

Anna coughed a little as she chewed her roll, "W-what?"

Summer nodded, "Yeah I saw them kissing at the last dance. Totally gross. My mind is forever tortured."

Anna smiled with a laugh, "The old Summer is returning."

Summer smiled and gave the Dean a wave goodbye as he walked past glaring at her. Anna looked at Summer curiously.

"Did you by any chance have something to do with this?"

"I wish," replied Summer, "But poor Taylor. No Dean Hess to suck up to, to get her way with."

"You really have a grudge against her don't you?"

Summer nodded, "She is the reason Ryan got kicked out of here."

"What did Marissa do to get kicked out?" asked Anna, "I was told she shot someone."

"She did," said Summer, "She shot Ryan's brother. He was trying to kill Ryan."

"So it was in defence."

Summer nodded, "Not that any of the stupid board members realise. They are all too pig headed to see that."

Anna and Summer watched as Dean Hess drove away from Harbour for the last time. Taylor fled from the school grounds and into the school. Neither Summer nor Anna made a move to stop her.

"She had it coming," shrugged Summer, "You done? I need to pee."

"Yeah," said Anna and her and Summer stood and walked their trays to the cafeteria tray drop of box and headed into the school.

As they walked in Seth walked past with a group of people from his comic group club. He glanced at Summer then at the girl next to her, realising who it was.

"Anna?"

"SO you finally recognise me, having walked past me twice today," replied Anna coolly, "Well I don't talk to bestfriend snoggers. Come on Summer."

Anna linked arms with Summer and the two of them walked off down the corridor, leaving behind a very stunned Seth.

**OC**

"I have been dying for one of these for ages!" cried Casey biting into the school's special for that day, pizza, "I know it was probably grossly cooked, but still… they are the best!"

"If you like sweat droplets on your pizza, have mine," said Marissa sliding hers over to Casey.

"But you haven't even tried it yet," said Chilly eating his pizza as well, "Where is Johnny?"

Marissa became alert at Johnny's name and looked around her.

"Riss, are you alright?" asked Casey frowning.

"Casey, I have to tell you something!" said Marissa looking upset, "Johnny kissed me. I didn't make it happen or anything. I was telling him about everything and said how I am totally alone… and he said no your not and he kissed me! I pulled away, I swear!"

Casey dropped her pizza and looked at Chilly who was just as stunned. Marissa stood up and grabbed her bag. Casey stood and grabbed Marissa by the arm. Marissa looked at Casey to find tears in her eyes.

"Are you telling the truth?" asked Casey looking as though she was hoping Marissa was lying.

"Yes," whispered Marissa, "I swear on my grandmother's grave."

Chilly stood and stormed off.

"Oh no," said Casey running after Chilly, "Chilly!"

Marissa grabbed Casey and Chilly's bags and ran after them, weaving through the students. She spotted Casey standing outside the boy's toilet and when she was standing beside her, Johnny came stumbling out of the boy's toilet's before Chilly came running out and tackling him in the middle into the lockers.

"Chilly! No!" cried Casey as Marissa watched on in shock.

Casey ran over to Chilly and pulled him away from Johnny. Marissa stepped forward and pulled Chilly back with her as Johnny stood up looking at Casey.

"Are you hurt?" asked Casey in a worried tone causing Marissa to look shocked and Chilly to tense up with confusion.

"Not really," mumbled Johnny.

"Good," snapped Casey before punching her boyfriend fair in the nose and then kicking him in the gut as he slid down in pain, "I stood up for you when Heather said you kissed her, but you kissed Marissa! Now I look the fool you arsehole!"

"I didn't do it, Case," pleaded Johnny, "I didn't kiss her!"

"You liar!" yelled Marissa angrily.

"Come on," muttered Casey as she signalled for Marissa and Chilly to follow her away from the crowd around Johnny who was sporting a bloody nose and was holding one hand over his stomach.

"So the jerk got beat," they heard Heather say, "Bout time Casey saw through your lame ass excuses."

**OC**

"Summer!" yelled her father from his office as she walked in the front door from school.

Summer sighed, placed her books and handbag on the table in the foyer and walked across it to her father's open office door. She walked in and he looked up and collected a file to hand to her. Summer took it frowning at it before looking at her father in confusion.

"Take it to Sandy Cohen. He said he would look over it for any legal liabilities," said her father before signing another form.

"Dad, I can't," replied Summer, "Seth and I broke up."

"Take it Summer. I need it done before Wednesday."

Summer sighed and walked towards the door, purposely slamming it on her way out. She grabbed her handbag and keys and yelled out, "I WON'T BE HOME TILL LATE!"  
She walked out the front door and drove away in her car as her father came storming out of his office.

Once at the Cohen's, Summer slid out of the car. She put the top up on it and wound the window's up as it looked like it could rain. She walked over to the front door and rang the doorbell. A few seconds later it was opened to reveal Ryan.

"You here to see Seth?" he asked letting her in.

"Like I want to see him," she replied, "I broke up with him today. My father sent me. I have to give this to Mr C."

"Oh well Sandy isn't here. Him and Kirsten have gone shopping and Seth is out with that comic book club thing," said Ryan taking the file and walking into the kitchen with Summer following, "Want a drink of something?"

"No thanks… I'm going out to eat," replied Summer a bit awkwardly, "Could you ah, tell Sandy that file thing needs to be done by Wednesday or my father will totally flip out?"

"Sure."

Summer nodded and turned to leave, but stopped. Eating alone was pointless and Ryan was just a friend and friends eat out, right? She turned around and looked at Ryan who looked up from the magazine he was reading.

"Forget something?" he asked looking around.

"No. Do you wanna get something to eat? As friends of course," asked Summer using a hand gesture towards the front door.

"Ah, sure. Let me just get my phone and wallet."

Summer nodded and Ryan left, returning a few minutes later with his things a new white beater on with a navy blue shirt on unbuttoned. He scribbled a note to the Cohen's about where he was and both him and Summer left for their date, which wasn't a date.

**OC**

"I'm surprised you like this stuff," said Ryan as he placed his tray of MacDonald's on the table before sitting down across from Summer, "Or is it a secret thing?"

Summer smiled a little, "A secret fetish. I totally love this food! My father is completely against me eating it. When I was younger my mother and I used to come here for lunch on shopping days."

"I used to sneak out of home just to go play with the kids at the park," said Ryan, "The reason being my brother… Trey, he would follow and bully them."

"I never got to say this, but even though I mightn't act it, I am sorry about how things ended with you and Trey."

Ryan smiled and shrugged, "Things happen. I got a text message from him last week."

Summer nodded and ate a chip, "Is he good?"

"Yeah. He got a job at a mechanic shop in Chino."

"So Chino," joked Summer earning a laugh from Ryan, "I can totally remember saying that all the time."

"Hey did I tell you my news?"

As he said that Summer remembered Dean Hess leaving, "No, but I have news too… maybe Seth told you already."

"Seth still isn't talking to me."

Summer's smile faded as she felt a little sick with guilt, "I'm sorry for causing so many problems."

"Hey it isn't your fault. He was the one kissing Marissa," said Ryan truthfully, "You said that yourself last night, so what's your news?"

"Dean Hess left today," smiled Summer, "I witnessed it all!"

"That I knew was going to happen."

"How?" cried Summer feeling scandalised at not knowing something before Ryan of all people, "How can you know before me? You don't even go to Harbour!"

Ryan smiled waiting for Summer to quieten down, "My former tutor told me. He got offered a better paying job in New York. The Principal is going to get rid of the ban on my record and I start back there tomorrow."

Summer smiled happily, "That is great Ryan! I knew you would get back into Harbour somehow!"

"Yeah. It'll be great to be back," he smiled before biting into his burger.

They both ate in silence for a while looking around at other people coming and going. A group of giggling fifteen-year-old girls came, checking Ryan out and glaring at Summer with jealousy. Summer and Ryan merely found it amusing and laughed a little as one of the girls tripped as she whispered to her friend about Summer.

Once they finished both headed back to Summer's car. They'd found they enjoyed the time out together, even if it was just as friends.

"I had fun," said Ryan as they drove out of the MacDonald's parking lot.

"Yeah me too," admitted Summer, "It was good to get away from home… even though I have to go back and face his anger."

Ryan looked at Summer concerned before asking quietly, "Is he violent? Physically?"

Summer didn't reply. Instead she turned the radio on and listened to the news reading. Ryan didn't push the subject, but knew the answer. He glanced Summer over and saw no bruises anywhere visible.

Minutes later they pulled into the Cohen driveway. Summer turned the radio down and looked at Ryan as he undid his seat belt.

"Thanks for the night out," said Ryan smiling at Summer.

"Hey, any time. We should do it again," replied Summer truthfully, "You're actually good company."

Ryan laughed, "So are you."

Both fell into silence for a few seconds before Ryan opened the car door. Summer watched him before grabbing his hand. Ryan turned and looked at her in surprise.

"What?" asked Ryan.

"See you tomorrow," was all Summer could think of saying.

Ryan stared at Summer, seeing the sparkle on happiness in her eyes. Her brown eyes were deep and held so many secrets in them. Ryan leant forward and kissed Summer on the cheek before pulling away.

"See you tomorrow," he said before climbing out of the car and heading into the house.

Summer raised a hand to her cheek and bit her lower lip feeling a blush creep across her face. Suddenly breaking up with Seth felt meaningless.

**A/N: Things are progressing don't you all think? This chapter took me all day to write. So I hope you enjoyed it! Review!**

**Bye for now!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	4. Secrets

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Here we go!**

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot of this story. Nothing else.**

_Chapter Four: Secrets_

Summer quietly crept into the foyer of her home. She could hear the television blaring from the living room and her father's office light was on, with the door closed. If she was quiet and quick enough she could make it to her room without her father knowing she was home. She slipped her shoes off and ran quietly across the foyer to the staircase. She reached it, just as her phone began ringing.

"Shit!" hissed Summer grabbing it and flipping it open.

Seth of all people was calling her. She hit the answer button hoping her father didn't hear her or the phone.

"What Cohen?" she hissed into the phone with venom in her tone.

"Actually its Ryan," came his voice, "I rang to say sorry for the kiss-"

"Oh no," whimpered Summer dropping the phone as her father stormed out of his office towards her. She glanced down at the phone to see it was still on and could faintly hear Ryan calling her name in panic.

"Daddy, please," pleaded Summer in a terrified tone, "I won't misbehave again! I swear!"

**OC**

Ryan listened as he heard the sounds of Summer screaming, before holding the phone to his ear and running upstairs to Sandy and Kirsten's bedroom door. He banged on it noisily until Sandy opened it with his tie the only thing missing.

"Ryan, what is it?" he asked.

Ryan didn't reply and handed him the phone only saying, "Listen."

Sandy held the phone to his ear and his mouth fell open in shock as he heard the scared and pain filled scream of Summer Roberts.

"It's Summer," said Ryan, "Her father is beating her!"

Sandy handed the phone to Ryan, "Keep listening and follow me, Kirsten call the police, tell them to go to the Robert's place."

Kirsten nodded and dialled in the emergency number, "What about Seth?"

"Where is he?"

"Having a shower."

"Tell him when he gets out, come on Ryan."

Ryan ran down the stairs behind Sandy and into the car as he heard Summer scrape the phone from the ground.

"Summer?" said Ryan as they sped out of the driveway, "What did he do to you?"

"Help me," whimpered Summer, "He'll be back Ryan… please."

"We are on our way. So are the police," assured Ryan, "Don't worry Summer. He won't hurt you anymore."

He heard Summer whimper into the phone followed by a sob.

"Summer, can you get outside?"

"No… he is in the lounge room."

Just as Summer answered him Sandy turned sharply up the road to Summer's house.

"We are almost there," said Ryan, "Move slowly towards the door. If you have to slide the mobile over to you have an excuse."

"O-okay," answered Summer placing the mobile on the ground and sliding it towards the front door.

Carefully, but with a lot of pain Summer crawled over to the phone, glancing over at the lounge room archway every few seconds. As she grabbed the phone both the police and the Cohen's arrived at her place.

"Oh thankyou!" cried Summer loudly as Sandy, Ryan and four police officer's ran to the front door.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" yelled her father storming into the foyer and grabbing Summer by the hair, "You will not get away with this!"

"Let her go!" yelled Ryan being held back by Sandy and the four policemen raised their guns at her father.

"Release the girl Mr Roberts," yelled one officer.

Her father threw her to the ground and had two officers pin him down. Sandy and Ryan rushed over to Summer who hugged Ryan in tears. Ryan carefully helped Summer stand as her stepmother stumbled into the foyer.

"Whasgoinon?" she slurred together before sipping her bottle of whiskey.

"I'm leaving," said Summer looking at the woman she had hated from day one, "And I'm never coming back here again."

One of the officer's went to talk to her stepmother while Ryan led a shaken Summer outside, where an ambulance had arrived. The attendants took Summer to the vehicle to mend her cuts. One officer followed to take her statement. Ryan looked over at Summer who glanced at him before answering the officer.

"This I never thought could happen," said Sandy shaking his head, "That poor girl. Who knows how long it has been this way?"

Ryan nodded, "I was lucky to call her. Where will she go now?"

"Summer can stay with us for as long as she needs too," replied Sandy, "Despite her and Seth's break up."

Ryan sighed. That would make things harder on them all. Tension would take over between Seth and Summer and Ryan didn't know where things stood between him and Summer.

**OC**

Summer shut the bathroom door behind her at the Cohen's. She looked at her reflection and bit her lower lip. Above her eye was a cut with a bruise on her left cheek. Her ribs were sore from the beating and her wrist was bandaged up from being sprained. She was battered and worn down to nothing.

Even though Ryan calling her had triggered her arrival home she was glad he did call. Without him she would still be living in that nightmare of a home. She had to return tomorrow morning with Kirsten to get her belongings.

She stripped off her ruined clothes and showered, carefully scrubbing over injuries, old and new. Her father's beatings had been going since she was ten. This was the first time he had made the beatings happen in visible places.

She dried and dressed in a pair of Kirsten's pyjamas. She walked down stairs into the kitchen where everyone, including Seth were standing in silence.

"I just want to thankyou all," said Summer quietly, mainly looking at Ryan, "For everything."

Summer bit her lower lip and looked down at her hands, the uninjured one gingerly touching the bandaged one. Tears sat in the corner of her eyes and only began falling as Kirsten wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into a hug.

The three men left, all retreating to their bedrooms as Summer cried into Kirsten's shoulder, who held her tightly in a daughter manner.

When Summer calmed down, Kirsten led her up to her room, the guest room.

"We can decorate it any way you would like," said Kirsten quietly, "This is your home Summer. But if you want to live somewhere else, that will be fine."

Summer smiled and entered the plain looking room with another door inside leading to the walk in wardrobe and a double bed with sunset orange quilt cover. Summer climbed into the bed and turned the lamp on. She couldn't sleep in the dark. It terrified her.

Sleep that night for Summer was plagued with continuous nightmares of her father coming and beating her, raping her. But every time one person would save her, it wasn't Seth either, it was his bestfriend.

**OC**

"Have a good day Ryan," smiled Kirsten as the blonde haired boy left with Sandy and Seth for his first day back at Harbour.

Ryan waved at Kirsten and gave Summer a small smile as she walked down the staircase. Summer smiled back but looked away when Seth glanced at her. Kirsten walked over to the staircase and looked at Summer with a small frown.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" she asked.

"A little," replied Summer, "Umm… I have nothing to wear."

"Follow me. My sister Haley left plenty of things here," said Kirsten as Summer followed her up to the bedroom, "She has more clothes then a department store."

Summer smiled as Kirsten handed her jeans and dark purple cotton ¾ sleeve top, "Thanks."

"Your welcome. Would you like something to eat?" asked Kirsten, "I brought bagels yesterday because Sandy kept hounding me for them."

"I'm not really that hungry, but thankyou anyway Mrs C."

"Kirsten. Call me Kirsten."

Summer nodded and Kirsten left her to get dressed and prepare herself for her final trip to the house where her nightmares came from.

**OC**

"Ryan!"

Ryan closed his locker and turned to see Anna running over to him. Ryan grinned and hugged his old friend, "What are you doing back?"

"Couldn't stay away," laughed Anna, "So your allowed back?"

Ryan nodded, "For good."

Anna nodded with a smile but looked around her curiously, "Have you seen Summer by any chance?"

"She isn't here today. Follow and I'll tell you why. But not with her near by," said Ryan nodding in Taylor Townsend's direction, who was watching Ryan and Anna curiously.

Anna nodded and both walked quickly down the corridor and entering an empty classroom. Ryan closed the door behind him and turned to Anna.

"Summer was beat up last night," started Ryan, being replied with a horrified look on Anna's face, "By her father."

Ryan told Anna all that he knew and that Summer was going to live with him and the Cohen's. Anna sat down in a seat shaking her head in shock.

"I never suspected it," she said, "She was always so… happy and carefree."

"When Seth broke up with her I knew something else was going on," said Ryan, "Just from how she spoke and acted."

"Marissa should know. I know things between those two aren't the best but they have grown up as bestfriend's."

Ryan nodded, "It should be Summer who tells Marissa."

Anna agreed and both left the classroom to face the looming day, not knowing Taylor had seen them enter the classroom and was already spreading untrue rumours.

**OC**

Summer stood outside the car starring at her own nightmare, the two-storey white building with a sweeping staircase leading to the front door. Kirsten walked around to her side with unfolded boxes in her arms with sticky tape on top. Summer started walking and Kirsten followed her up the stairs. As far as Summer knew her father was in jail waiting for the court hearing. Sandy said he would represent Summer with no hesitations and that her father could be put away for a solid ten years. This suited Summer fine. Regardless that she would be poor, all she cared about was that she was finally free.

They walked through the foyer, ignoring the blood spots o the ground from Summer last night or the broken whiskey bottle on the ground.

Summer entered her room and looked around. It was her sanctuary but now she had a complete new safe haven.

"We'll just take clothes and other things you would like to keep," said Kirsten, "Sandy and I can provide you with everything else."

Summer nodded and her and Kirsten got busy with packing up clothes, photo's, CD's, Summer's The Valley DVD collection along with her Golden Girl's ones. After three busy hours they were done. The last thing Summer collected was her Miss Sparkles. She slipped her into her handbag and four trips later Summer was leaving her old home for good.

**OC**

Marissa exited her Maths class ignoring Johnny's pleading eyes. She walked to her locker and pulled out her book for her next lesson. She closed it to have Johnny leaning next to her.

"Mar-"

"Leave me alone, Johnny," snapped Marissa, "I think you have caused enough problems."

Marissa walked away, but Johnny followed, only to be pushed away from her by Chilly. Casey glared at Johnny, linking arms with Marissa.

"Annoy these two again," warned Chilly, "And I'll make sure you never annoy a living soul."

Johnny glared at Chilly but turned, walking away in the opposite direction.

After the classes, Chilly, Casey and Marissa were sitting at their table eating lunch and talking about random things when Marissa's phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and sighed.

"It's my Mum," she said before hitting the answer button, "Hi Mum."

"Marissa, hi. I have found us a place," replied Julie Cooper-Nichol excitedly, "Three bedroom for you, me and Caitlin combined living room and dining room with the kitchen divided away from the kitchen. One bathroom. How does that sound?"

"Where is it?"

"Just ten minutes away from the Cohen's, so you can still see Ryan whenever you want."

"Mum, Ryan and I broke up and I have been staying with Casey for the past few days because Summer and I don't talk that much anymore."

"Oh well, least we will still be in Newport. I got a job as a Sectary at advertising company twenty minutes away. We can move in officially on the weekend. I have to get out furniture from storage… at least Caleb put most of the furniture in my name," said Julie bitterly.

"Well that sounds great Mum. Least we will be a family again."

"I know. Well I have to go! Caitlin arrives home from boarding school soon. Bye Marissa."

"Bye Mum. Tell Caitlin I say hi."

Marissa hung up and looked up at Casey, "Mum got a place. We move in on the weekend and Caitlin arrives home. She'll be going to middle school. No doubt Harbour Middle School."

"Can your Mum afford that?" asked Casey.

Marissa shrugged, "Don't know."

**OC**

"Ryan… Ryan!" yelled Seth pushing through the people in the corridor to get to his brother, "Will you just slow down man!"

Ryan stopped walking and turned to Seth, "So, are we on speaking terms?"

Seth shrugged, "Are we?"

Ryan shrugged back, "I guess."

Seth just nodded, "Okay… past the awkwardness. I heard a rumour."

"When aren't their rumours flying around this place?"

"Never but still, this one is about you and another young lady."

Ryan froze. Did someone see him and Summer out at MacDonald's last night? If that was the case, why was Seth grinning about it?"

"What?" asked Ryan looking anywhere but at Seth's face.

"That you and Anna were seen entering a classroom together and leaving it a good half hour later."

Ryan frowned, "So?"

"So, man! You and Anna! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Wait," said Ryan finally understanding, "You think Anna and I were getting up to something? Seth, I was telling her about Summer away from everyone else."

"Oh," said Seth nodding slowly, "Oh… telling Anna."

Ryan shoved Seth, "Anna and I have always been friends. She is your ex for starters."

"So? I'm over her. If you went for her I wouldn't care, man… are you interested in Anna?"

"No," replied Ryan as they headed to the cafeteria, "I just broke up with Marissa."

As they grabbed their food, Anna joined them at the normal table the group sat at.

"So how do you feel about being back at Harbour, Ryan?" asked Anna stabbing at her salad.

"Nothing's changed. Just no Marissa."

"Yeah," agreed Seth opening his bottle of drink up, "No lovey dovey couple stuff."

"You are in the same position," replied Anna, "So your just the same as Ryan."

Seth shrugged, pretending to be interested in his burger while Ryan focused on his pasta. He couldn't tell Seth about what may possibly be happening between him and Summer, Ryan didn't even know what was happening.

**OC**

"So the painters are coming tomorrow and so is your new furniture," smiled Kirsten at Summer, "Are you sure you want the carpet to stay white?"

Summer nodded, "The furniture is going to be white and you have already spent a fortune. I'll find a way to repay you, I swear."

"Summer, don't even think about that. It is your room."

Summer smiled. Tomorrow her room was getting painted a baby pink. Her bed was getting a new pale yellow cotton quilt cover set. Her furniture was going to be all white and she was getting a new TV, DVD player and a stereo. To sit on, she was getting two beanbags, one yellow the other pink. Her and Kirsten had already packed her clothes away and contacted the school about her address change and the other people who needed to be contacted.

Now her and Kirsten were sitting at the table drinking iced teas and had just finished organising Summer's room to be redecorated.

"You know, you remind me of what I remember about my Mum," said Summer quietly, "I was nine when she died but certain things you say or do remind me of her."

Kirsten smiled, "Your mother looked a lot like you. You have her witty humour and talent for quick remarks."

Summer smiled, "I never knew that. Dad used to avoid talking about Mum. He… I think he did what he did because he was scared of me. Because I look a lot like her."

"He still shouldn't have done that Summer. You are his daughter."

Summer sighed, "Just because he is related to me by blood doesn't make him my father."

As Kirsten was about to reply Seth, Ryan and Anna walked into the kitchen. Anna walked over to Summer and gave her a hug.

"How are you?" she asked with worry in her brown eyes.

"Sore. But the bastard can't keep me down forever," replied Summer, "Hey I have the Golden Girls on DVD… do you want to watch them?"

Anna sighed, "I wish I could but I have homework and my Mum is working late. I came by to see how you were."

Summer nodded, "Alright. So I'll see you later."

Anna nodded, said bye and left. Kirsten excused herself from the kitchen and Seth walked over to Summer. She glanced at Ryan, who quickly retreated to the pool house, but leaving his door open.

"Summer… look I know what has happened between us has made things awkward," said Seth sitting down beside her, "I'm not asking you to forgive me-"

"Good, because I wasn't planning to," replied Summer matter factly.

"Can we at least try to be friends?"

Summer sighed, "Fine. We can be friends, but I am telling you now Cohen, we will never be anything else and if I date anyone else you will not butt into the relationship. If you do, I will be sure to make your life a living hell."

Seth nodded with a smile, "That's fine with me."

**A/N: Well there is a twist! Please review!**

**Bye for now!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	5. The New Couple

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Onto the next chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: Only own the plot!**

_Chapter Five: The New Couple_

"Well what do you think?" asked a proud Julie Cooper as she led her two daughters' through the small but nice house.

"It's nice Mum," smiled Marissa as the walked into the pale blue room, which would be Marissa's, "Can we afford it?"

"With my new job we will," said Julie happily, "It is small, but maybe once I have paid off some debts we can move into a bigger place. Not like the mansion, but something bigger."

"Why do I get the pink room?" whined Caitlin in her preteen manner.

"Because you just do," said Marissa, "Well, lets get unpacking!"

As Marissa grabbed a box from the lounge room, her phone rang in her back pocket. She flipped it open to have Casey's number flashing at her. She hit the answer button and held it to her ear.

"Did you read the paper?" asked Casey not replying to Marissa's hello.

"No… I have been busy. Why?"

"Summer's father has been charged with abuse to her. Apparently he beat her up during the week some time."

"During the week?"

"Hang on… on Wednesday night. So two days ago."

"Oh my gosh," gasped Marissa, "I have to call her."

"It says she has been taken in by the Cohen family as they are close friends and Mr Cohen is her lawyer."

Marissa sighed, "Naturally. I'll go see her once I'm done unpacking. Talk later. Bye."

"See ya Riss."

Marissa hung up and slipped her phone into her pocket before picking up her box and heading to her room to begin unpacking.

**OC**

Summer hadn't gone to school on the Friday either, spending it watching her room being redesigned. In the afternoon she spent it catching up on schoolwork brought home to her from Ryan, Seth and Anna. But Saturday was the end of a horrible week. Sunday she could have a fresh start before returning to school on the Monday to face the questions.

She headed down to the kitchen dressed in a white knee length skirt and a black tank top on. Her hair was wavy, with her beaded jewellery on. She smiled at the Cohen's and Ryan, but Seth merely handed her the paper. Summer took it and her eyes landed on the front-page article about what her father did to her.

"Now everyone will know the truth," said Summer dropping the paper in disgust, "Everyone will treat me different."

Kirsten put her arm around Summer's shoulders and gave her a gentle squeeze, "Let them talk. But you can prove to them you are stronger then their words."

"Beside's," said Ryan, "You have me, Anna and Seth to support you."

Summer smiled gratefully at him and took a bagel handed to her from Sandy, "Thanks… for everything."

"You already said that," teased Seth earning a playful shove from Summer, "Hey just pointing out the truth!"

"You want to go to the beach today?" asked Ryan, "Just to hang out?"

"I would but I can't," said Seth regretfully, "I have an essay to write for English."

"I'll go," said Summer, "I have no homework due that I know of."

**OC**

Summer and Ryan arrived at the beach to see it was closed from the strong current across the shore.

"Well we can still walk," said Summer, "Swimming in the beach isn't my fave thing to do anyway. To much sand floating around."

Ryan laughed and they both climbed out of the car. Summer flinched a little as the door brushed against her ribs. She sucked in a deep breath and followed Ryan down the sand dunes to the hot sand. They both ran quickly to the damp sand just wet from a wave.

"Oh, this is nice and cool," sighed Summer with a smile at Ryan, who nodded, "So, um… how was your first day back at Harbour?"

"It was great," said Ryan with a nod, "Everyone did the whole whispering thing, you know, 'Marissa shot his brother', or 'His brother tried to kill him'. But that was bound to happen."

Summer nodded and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, "That school just loves to gossip. It's like the only thing they are good at. No need to study, Daddy can support you for life, or you can take over Mummy or Daddy's business when they retire. They have no idea how to work for everything."

"Well, the real world will shock them if they ever go to it."

Summer nodded and both walked in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. Occasionally they would accidentally bump shoulders or their hands would brush together. Each time Sumer felt a blush on her cheeks and Ryan would feel butterflies in his stomach.

It was wrong, they both knew it. He was Seth's bestfriend and she was his ex-girlfriend. It was a dangerous path to take, plus Marissa would no doubt be against it.

"Weather is nice," said Ryan suddenly, "Thanks to the cool breeze."

"Yeah… it is. The sun isn't too hot," replied Summer with a small smile, "So um… did Taylor Townsend try to annoy you?"

"No… she did try to fish out information on you though," said Ryan with a smile, "That girl… she is insane."

"I know! She totally thinks everyone likes her, when they all hate her. I mean, how stupid is she?"

"Obviously very stupid."

Summer smiled, which Ryan returned warmly.

"So… heard from Trey at all?"

"Not since that text message I told you about. But you know, least he is getting his life together."

"Yeah," agreed Summer.

"Summer!"

Both Ryan and Summer stopped and turned around to see Taylor Townsend running towards them. Summer cursed as she knew her cut and bruise were still visible. But she smiled charmingly at Taylor who grinned back.

"Hi… Taylor," said Summer pretending to remember her name.

Taylor looked a bit put off, but made a gasp at seeing Summer's cut and bruise, "I read about your incident in the paper this morning."

"So has everyone in Newport," replied Summer under her breath so that only Ryan could hear before speaking clearly, "Well I can't control the media."

"Oh it must have been traumatic. Just know you can take as long as you like on the crepe paper and napkins."

"Gee, thanks Taylor, you are just _so_ generous!"

Taylor smiled and hugged Summer, who grudgingly hugged her back with a pat on the shoulder.

"Well I will see you on Monday," said Taylor warmly, "Bye Ryan."

Ryan gave a small wave and Summer groaned once Taylor was in the distance.

"She drives me insane! Extra time! To pick out crepe paper and napkin designs! I'll just get orange and black crepe paper and black napkins! Wow!"

"What does she want with crepe paper anyway?"

"Oh I don't know. Probably to make a orange and black Dean Hess crepe paper sculpture."

Ryan snorted at the idea, causing Summer to laugh. They started walking and reached the rocks. Both climbed up them and sat down on the rock where Anna and Ryan had found Summer a week or so before in tears.

"Ah, the breeze is so cool here," sighed Summer closing her eyes and leaning back on her elbows before opening her eyes and looking at Ryan who was just staring at her with a odd expression, "What?"

Ryan looked away coughing a little, "Nothing. So are you settling in at home?"

"Yeah. I need to repay Kirsten and Sandy for the room. They didn't have too."

"That room was… well ugly before they changed it for you."

Summer laughed a little, "It was. But you know… just change the quilt."

"Paint the walls…"

"New furniture…"

"A touch of Summer Roberts," smiled Ryan, "Perfect."

Summer smiled and sat up with a sigh, "Ryan… the kiss."

"It was nothing," lied Ryan.

Summer shook her head, "It did mean something… don't lie to me."

"But Seth… he still loves you and Marissa."

Summer sighed, knowing he was right. But she couldn't help it. Ryan understood her better then Seth and knew how to make her smile and laugh when she needed too. Same with her knowing him. She knew when he was silent, he wasn't brooding- most of the time, he could just be daydreaming or thinking. That she learnt from yesterday afternoon when she needed to ask him something.

"I guess it was just never meant to happen," said Summer finally, "Maybe we are seeing something that really doesn't exist."

"Maybe," nodded Ryan looking at her.

Summer looked up from her feet and met his blue eyes. She leaned closer to him, as he did. His lips brushed hers gently before one hand raised to her cheek, his thumb caressing it gently before both met in a gentle, yet passionate kiss. Summer placed her hand on his shoulder drawing him closer to her body as the kiss got more heated with passion, lust and other emotions. Summer leant back towards the rock as Ryan slid one hand down the side of her body. Then Summer's phone rang.

They both broke apart and Summer sat up, grabbing her phone from her pocket with a little cough. Ryan sat beside her in silence as she flipped it open.

"Marissa," sighed Summer hitting the answer button and holding the phone to her ear, "Hello."

"Hey... Summer," came Marissa's voice, "I heard about the thing with your father."

"You and everyone in Newport."

"Well I didn't read it… Casey did. She rang and told me."

"I thought you were living with Casey."

"I have been. But Mum found a place and we have moved in. Just this morning actually."

"Oh, nice."

"You can come live with us if you want. We'll have to share but."

"I'm living with the Cohen's. I like it there."

"But you and Seth…"

"Have patched things up. We are friend's… I have someone else on my radar."

"Oh… who?"

"Oh, don't worry. I have to go anyway. Thanks for calling."

"Oh… okay. Bye."

"Bye Coop," said Summer shutting the phone. She looked at Ryan who was looking out at the midday sun with a lazy gaze.

"You can't tell me that meant nothing," said Summer in a serious tone.

"I'm not," came Ryan's reply, "It meant a lot."

Summer gave an aggravated sigh, "Well… what do we do?"

"Become a couple."

"What about Seth, Marissa and Anna? What do we tell them?"

"What has Anna got to do with it all?"

"Atwood, she is my bestfriend for one thing and knows everything! We can't leave her in the dark!"

Ryan pulled out his phone and typed in a message, sending it to Seth, Marissa and Anna, "Let's go. We have to meet them at the diner in twenty minutes. But… I never did this with Marissa and want to say it to you."

Summer looked at Ryan in confusion, "What? Please don't tell me you are going to be a dork like Cohen."

Ryan grinned and took hold of Summer's hand, "Close to it… but not completely. Summer will you be my girlfriend?"

Summer smiled and nodded, kissing her now boyfriend, Ryan Atwood on the cheek, "Come on. We have people to confront."

**OC**

Marissa walked into the diner with the best burgers and spotted Anna and Seth sitting at a booth talking away with a smile. She walked over to them and Seth looked up at her with a wave and smile. Marissa slid into the booth and smiled at Anna.

"I didn't know you were back," said Marissa with a smile at Anna, "How have you been?"

"Good! I'm happy to be back," smiled back Anna, though it looked forced, "So um, you get the message from Ryan?"

"Yeah," nodded Marissa, "How is Summer?"

"She is doing good," replied Seth with a little nod, "I think she has nightmares, but you know, those things will pass."

"I never knew that was happening to her. While I was there he never bothered her."  
"No one suspected it," said Anna quietly, "But Ryan reckons he picked up on something when well… you know, the break up."

At that moment the diner's door opened. The three looked up and just stared as Summer and Ryan walked in hand in hand. The two walked to where the three sat but no one said a word. Seth, Anna and Marissa just stared at Summer and Ryan in a stunned silence. Summer shifted from foot to foot and Ryan gave a little cough.

"Ah… hi," said Ryan, "You all came."

"What is going on?" asked Marissa, "Why are you both holding hands?"

"This is who I was telling you about on the phone," said Summer, "Ryan is my… ah… boyfriend."

"What?" said both Seth and Marissa while Anna was torn between shock and happiness.

"Summer and I are going out," said Ryan, "Seth I'm not doing this to hurt you and Marissa… Summer is getting back at you and neither am I. I like Summer. She is funny… look we connect."

No one said anything, but finally Anna stood up and hugged them both smiling.

"At least you are both doing it for yourselves," she said with a grin, "Although I never would've guessed you two to be become a couple."

Summer smiled with a nod, "Neither did I, but you never know what is going to happen."

Marissa and Seth were still sitting in silence, but were no one stunned. It was Seth who sighed first out of the too and looked at Ryan, then at Summer.

"Seth," said Summer before he cut her off.

"Seth now? Not Cohen? So are you going to call Ryan Atwood?"

Summer shook her head, "No… that would sound stupid."

"So, calling me Cohen just sounded better then saying Seth?"

"Are you dating Ryan because he was the one who came to your rescue the other night?" cut in Marissa in a cold tone.

Summer let out an annoyed sigh. Yes she knew this would happen, but the questions were cutting away at her nerves. Ryan placed a hand on the small of her back in a reassuring way, obviously to keep her calm.

"No, Marissa. I am dating Ryan because I have I have genuine feelings. I know you are mad because you're his ex and we are or were friends. It's awkward I get it! But I can't help what I am feeling!"

"Rule 101," replied Marissa standing up with her purse, "Never date your bestfriend's ex."

"News flash!" cried Summer as Marissa walked from the table, "You aren't my bestfriend!"

Marissa stopped for a second before walking out the door. Summer sighed and a hand through her hair before looking at Seth.

"I don't know why I called you Cohen. I… I give you an answer to that," admitted Summer, "But I did love you Seth, I just don't have those feelings anymore."

Seth shrugged, "What I think doesn't matter anyway. You both are still a couple no matter what."

Seth stood and left, through the same door as Marissa. Summer sat down and Ryan sat beside. Anna patted Summer on the hand sympathetically.

"Anna, what's your opinion?" asked Summer looking up at her bestfriend.

"Well," said Anna leaning back, "I always say follow your heart regardless of the consequences. Those two will come around. Give them time."

"Seth has to cool down about it," said Ryan, "We live in the same home."

**OC**

"Marissa! Marissa!"

Marissa spun around to give Ryan a piece of her mind but was surprised to see Seth running towards her. He caught up to her and took a few deep breaths to catch his breath from running.

"You alright?" asked Seth looking Marissa in the eye.

"They… they… they just had no right is doing that to us!" cried Marissa in anger pointing at the diner, "They are our exes and supposed bestfriend's!"

"Well your not Summer's… Anna is."

"Whatever. I hope they break up."

Seth sighed, "I don't think they will, for a long time at least."

The two walked over to the pier stairs that led down to the beach. The afternoon sun beamed down on them causing Marissa to roll her sleeves up on her shirt.

"What makes you say that?" she asked curiously.

Seth sighed, "The way I've seen them behave at home. They do connect, better then I ever did with Summer. She knows his moods and spends a lot of time talking to him in the pool house."

"I still hate them for getting together so soon… I'm not even over Ryan," admitted Marissa with tears in her eyes, "I miss him."

"You're not alone," said Seth, "She's in the room across from me and I can't even go a kiss her."

Marissa rubbed Seth on the shoulder in a friendly matter. Seth smiled and nudged her with a laugh as Marissa stumbled sidewards. Laughing Marissa picked up a handful of sand and pelted it at Seth before running away. Seth took off after her before pulling her by the shirt and the both of them toppling into the cold sea water.

Marissa cried out in shock but cracked up laughing as Seth sat up with seaweed stuck to the side of his cheek.

"That's gross," laughed Marissa pulling it off and flinging it away, "Oh it's cold!"

"Come back my place and we'll dry," said Seth standing up and pulling Marissa up.

"But they will be there. My place is pretty much unpacked, if not you can help us."

"There is always a catch when it comes to you Cooper women," said Seth as he followed Marissa.

"That's why everyone loves us," joked Marissa.

**OC**

Monday morning came with Sunday being the day Ryan and Summer told Sandy and Kirsten of their relationship. Ground rules were laid firmly by Sandy and Kirsten about what was and wasn't allowed. No sneaking into each other's rooms at night, no more then kissing, rules that any parent laid when a child had someone the opposite or in some cases the same sex over.

Summer dressed for school applying foundation around her eye and cheek, but the bruise still showed. Summer sighed and through her foundation bottle onto the vanity as Kirsten walked past. Kirsten stopped and walked back in looking at Summer with sympathy.

"Won't hide?" she asked with a sympathetic smile.

"No," snapped Summer in frustration, "That stuff is like totally useless. Everyone will be totally staring at me like some freak show!"

"It will fade over the days," said Kirsten, "You'll live."

Summer nodded and clipped her hair in place and straightened her white singlet top with thin straps and lace above her chest with little sequins sewn onto it. She stepped back to make sure it suited her orange gypsy style skirt and white slip on shoes. With a satisfied nod, she left the bathroom, collected her books from her room and went down stairs to meet Ryan. Ryan was waiting in the kitchen with a silent Seth.

"Ready?" asked Ryan with a smile.

Summer nodded and looked at Seth, "Coming Seth?"

"Dad is giving me a lift," replied Seth stiffly.

"Actually I can't," replied Sandy walking, "Something came up so you'll have to go with Ryan and Summer."

Seth grabbed his bag and stormed out the front door with Ryan and Summer following.

The ride to school was silent with no radio playing. Seth stared purposely out the window and Summer wasn't game to even speak to Ryan in case Seth snapped at them. Once at the school, Seth got out of the car and left without a word. Summer and Ryan sat in the car watching him.

"He can't be mad forever right?" said Summer looking at Ryan in slight distress.

"At this rate, anything is possible," sighed Ryan as they climbed out.

As soon as Summer got out of the car people began looking at her and whispering or texting someone on their phone. Ryan walked around the car to Summer and slipped his hand into hers. He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it softly, this alone caused people to begin whispering even more.

"Come on," said Ryan, "They will find something new to gossip about by lunch time… look, Taylor has toilet paper stuck to her shoe."

Summer looked to where Ryan was pointing and burst out laughing. Sure enough Taylor did have toilet paper stuck to her shoe. Summer calmed down and smiled at Anna who was waiting by the front steps.

"Good morning!" greeted Anna with a smile at Ryan before hugging Summer, "Seth is in a wonderful mood."

Summer sighed, "Don't remind me. I could slap him at the moment, on the bright side, Taylor has toilet paper stuck to her shoe."

Anna chuckled, "She deserves it, regardless of her no friend thing she has going on."

Summer and Ryan smiled before heading into the school corridor. Everyone was looking, some even came close to check out Summer's bruises and cut.

"Give us a look Summer!" said a guy walking over. He grabbed Summer by the face and squeezed, causing her to cry out from it hurting her bruised cheek.

"BACK OFF!" shouted Ryan shoving the guy away, "You all had your fun, now get!"

"Hey man, I was just looking," protested the guy with his hands up in a sign of truce.

"You hurt her!" cried Anna, "How is that looking?"

"Let's just go," replied Summer pulling Ryan by the shirt and leading him away.

Anna shot them a dirty look before following. Summer led them to the outside cafeteria area and they sat at their usual table.

"I'll go get us some coffee's," said Anna walking back into the school.

Ryan slid closer to Summer and put an arm around her shoulders. Summer leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"You okay?" asked Ryan softly.

"I'll be fine. Like you said, by lunch time they will be over it," replied Summer, "Maybe Seth will be more social by then."

Ryan nodded and kissed Summer on the forehead, "Maybe."

**A/N: There you go. Hope you all enjoyed! Please review!**

**Bye for now!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	6. The Letter

**A/N: Anyway… thanks for the reviews… and here is chapter six!**

**DISCLAIMER: Only own the plot.**

_Chapter Six: The Letter_

**Sounds like a plan. See you after the school.**

Marissa snapped her phone shut with a smile on her face and ran over to Casey with a smile on her face. Casey looked at her curiously and nudged Chilli beside her.

"Good morning Miss Merry Sunshine," said Chilli, "Why are you so happy? Case told me what happened on the weekend with Summer and Ryan."

"Oh that. Well, you know… I'm getting over it," admitted Marissa, "Actually I have been hanging out with Seth a lot over the weekend."

"Wait, are you going to get it on with Seth?" asked Casey with a raised eyebrow.

"No! Seth and I are just friends. I've known him my whole life. I couldn't imagine dating him. Oh and you both are coming to my house this afternoon. It's nothing much, but hey, it's a home."

Casey and Chilli agreed and all headed off to class. Throughout her History lesson Marissa text Seth, passing jokes both knew and of funny stories that they shared while growing up together. At one point Marissa had to hide her face from her face going red through silent laughter. Casey gave her an odd look but Marissa just ignored her.

By lunch however Marissa had to phone Seth to tell him of her predicament.

**OC**

"Red faced?" laughed Seth as Ryan, Summer and Anna took their usual table behind him, "I got you red faced?"

"Yes," was Marissa's reply, "Casey you tell him."

"Hey Seth," came Casey's voice, "What's happening at Harbour?"

"Hey Casey. Nothing much. Just the usual, class and gossip."

"Right, sounds thrilling. Yes you did get her red faced. Mr Whitaker was about to ask what was going on with her when the bell sounded. So you are lucky she didn't get her phone taken."

Seth laughed earning looks from Summer, Ryan and Anna, "So are you and Chilli joining Marissa and I at her place?"

"Yes we are."

Seth nodded, "Good, good. Well tell Marissa I'll see her later. Bye."

"See ya Seth."

Seth hung up and bit into his burger and looked up to have Anna taking the seat across from him, "What message have Ryan and Summer asked you to pass onto me?"

"Nothing. I just came over to chat to you," replied Anna, "No, I came to tell you that you are really low. You go at Ryan and Summer for going out but here you are spending all your time with Marissa, which literally makes you two a couple. Seth that is being a hypocrite."

"No it doesn't Anna because you have to be going out with the person to be that and I am not going out with Marissa I am only spending time with Marissa as a friend," replied Seth emphasizing every 'out' and 'friend'.

Anna sighed, "And I bet that by the end of this week you and Marissa are going out."

With that Anna stood and walked over to Summer and Ryan and sat back down. None of the three spoke but just looked at Seth in disgust. It was Summer who stood and walked over to Seth with her tray and sat across from him first before Ryan followed and again by Anna.

"This table isn't for backstabbers," said Seth not looking at them as he ate.

"No, it's for friends," replied Ryan.

"I see a couple with one friend, nothing else."

"Actually Cohen, I see four friends. Two who are going out," said Summer in an annoyed tone, "And will you quit with the sulking? Only two year olds do that."

"No Summer hurt people sulk and I am a hurt person."

"Oh and I wasn't hurt when I saw you kissing Marissa?"

"I'm not saying that."

"Well you may as well be. Just because I didn't sulk around like a total moron does not mean I wasn't hurt!"

Summer stood and stormed off into the school. Ryan sighed at Seth and ran off after his girlfriend. Anna remained seated and looked at Seth pointedly.

"What?" he asked.

"She is your friend Seth. So is Ryan. You should be glad they told you and Marissa and didn't sneak around behind your backs."

"Anna, I would have preferred they'd sneaked around for a while."

"And you would've found out and have been mad that they didn't tell you. It's a no win situation either way. But holding a grudge is only going to lead to Summer hitting you. Believe me, she has been holding back for a long time."

Seth sighed, "I'll talk to her later… can we call a truce or something?"

Anna nodded and Seth smiled at her.

"Did you see Taylor today?" sniggered Seth, "Toilet paper hanging off her shoe…"

**OC**

"…he has the hide to say that!" finished Summer breathing hard, her vision blurred with angry tears.

Ryan stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her, "Finished?"

Summer laughed and wiped her tears away before looking up at him as he held her, "Yeah… thanks for listening to me rant on."

Ryan smiled before looking at her concerned, "You aren't still hung up on Seth are you?"

"No. But he did hurt me and him saying that just makes me angry. I'm with you now I am totally, totally happy… Atwood… no…"

"No," agreed Ryan with a smile, "Call me Atwood and I'll be calling you Roberts."

Summer laughed, "I can see it now. You walking through the corridor yelling out Roberts."

Ryan chuckled at the image just as the bell for end of lunch rang. The two parted with a kiss inside as Summer headed for her locker and Ryan headed for Maths.

Summer opened her locker as a letter fell out. Frowning she knelt down and picked it up. She opened it up and glanced around her for anyone watching for her to read it. The writing was neat and cursive with loops at the start of every word.

_Just a warning for you that Mr Atwood isn't so innocent. Listen to the rumours floating around to save your self from more pain._

Summer frowned. Part of her wanted to throw the letter away and the other wanted her to keep it in case, by chance it was telling the truth. The other half won and Summer slipped the note into her back jeans pocket. She grabbed her book and shut the locker heading to class, unaware of Taylor Townsend watching her with a triumphant grin on her sly face.

**OC**

"Hey," smiled Seth getting greeted with a friendly hug from Marissa, "How was school?"

"Fun," smiled Marissa linking arms with Seth and leading him into the house, "You?"

"Oh, well I've patched things up with Anna and am going to attempt to do the same with Summer and Ryan."

"Why?" asked Marissa sitting down on the couch beside Seth and across from Casey and Chilli.

"One, I have to live with them both. Two, I go to school with them. Three, at least they told us and didn't hide their relationship from us… anymore reasons for me needed?"

"I guess not," shrugged Marissa with a sigh, "And I guess you have a point."

Seth nodded at her, "So Casey, Chilli. Our last encounter was an awkward one."

Casey and Chilli smiled with a nod.

"Awkwardness is awful," added Seth.

Casey chuckled and so did Chilli. Marissa stood up and grabbed the television remote and flicked the television on.

"Oh look… nothing is on."

"What about a DVD?" suggested Casey, "I brought my copy of League of Extraordinary Gentlemen with me. Ever seen it Riss?"

"No… is it good?"

"Yes!" cried Casey, Chilli and Seth in unison.

"Okay," said Marissa slightly shocked at the reply, "Put it on then."

Casey grinned slipped the DVD on and soon the four were engrossed in watching the movie. Throughout it Casey and Chilli moved closer together and at the jumpy parts Marissa grabbed Seth by the arm and cried a little on his shoulder when Sean Connery's character died.

"That ending… sucked," muttered Marissa by the end of the movie as she wiped her eyes, "Are they making a second one?"

"With that ending," said Seth, "They better be."

Seth looked at his watch, "I'd better get going Mum is cooking dinner again."

Marissa stood and walked with Seth to the door, "So, any plans for tomorrow?"

"Homework but I am hoping to get that done tonight. So I'll call you tomorrow at lunch?"

Marissa nodded and hugged Seth goodbye before he climbed into his car and drove back home.

**OC**

Summer climbed out of the pool refreshed from her swim. She carefully wiped over her injuries and squealed when Ryan came out of nowhere and pulled her back into the pool with him. Summer came up from under the water and splashed Ryan with an evil grin.

"You are so nasty!" she cried as she swam for the edge and pulled herself up to sit on it. Ryan swam over to her and sat beside her.

"I'm sorry," he said before kissing her gently, "But hey, least I got you to swim with me."

"All you had to do was ask," replied Summer before pushing Ryan in and diving in after him.

Ryan came up for air in front of her and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her towards him for a kiss. Summer kissed him back with eager passion, causing Ryan to back up against the pool edge.

Both broke apart smiling and swam around talking, splashing and dunking each other for an hour or so before it became to dark with a slight chill in the air.

Both got out, dried and dressed in proper clothing before heading to the dining room for dinner. Seth joined them and for once without a scowl on his face. The meal was pleasant with chatter and laughter all around. Underneath the table though, Ryan and Summer were having fun with a game of footsies. At one stage Ryan made Summer nearly jump as he slipped his foot up her jeans leg. Summer looked at him surprised and disguised laughter with a cough.

"When you two are done with playing footsies," said Sandy with amusement in his tone as Summer and Ryan looked at him in surprise, "Can you both and Seth clear the table and stack the dishwasher?"

The two nodded and got to action in helping Seth clear and stack the dishwasher.

"Listen, Ryan… Summer," said Seth, "Look I know I have been a real jerk and I just want to say I am sorry and hope we can go back to all being friends."

"I accept and agree," said Ryan slapping Seth on the back in a brotherly manner before looking at Summer.

Summer looked at Seth with narrowed eyes before stepping closer, "I accept… but pull any jerk moves and I will be forced to slap you from here to Timbuktu."

Seth grinned, "Deal."

"I have homework," sighed Summer, "So I'll say night to you both." She kissed Ryan on the cheek and gave Seth a little shove and ran up stairs to her pale pink painted room.

Down stairs Ryan ad Seth were walking out to the pool house where Ryan sat on his bed and Seth sat on the round shaped chair.

"So… how have you been man?" asked Seth.

"Good. You?"

"Fine… it was Anna who talked some sense into me. I really am sorry, man. I was being a total walking awkward jerk."

Ryan laughed, "Yeah, that covers it."

Seth smiled, "So how are you and Summer going?"

"Better then me and Marissa ever did," admitted Ryan, "You and Marissa?"

"Are just friends. So, are you over Marissa?"

"I was over Marissa ages ago Seth. It took Summer saying something for me to realise it."

"She is doing good, just so you know. She is happy."

"Thanks to you."

"We are only friends man."

"I know but Marissa rarely seems happy. Well when we were together."

"You two went through a lot over those two years. Now you've both found different paths... or some mumbo jumbo stuff like that."

"Have you been listening to Anna?" smirked Ryan with amusement.

"No."

"Seth."

"Okay, yeah I have."

"You can't lie."

"Only if I have too."

"But you still fail at that."

Seth shrugged, "I try."

The rest of the night both Seth and Ryan spent it joking around in a brotherly manner like they did before the break up and formation of a new couple.

**OC**

Summer looked at the letter and sighed. Someone had handwritten it to her and she wanted to know whom. Someone who obviously didn't approve of her and Ryan. She pulled out her yearbook and flipped to the autograph pages. She placed the letter against everyone's signatures. It took her half an hour to do it but by the time she was finished, she had found nothing matching the writing. It seemed too perky and fake to be anyone she knew.

Then it hit her. The one person who fitted that single description of perky and fake, other then Dolly Parton's boobs, Taylor Townsend. She wrote the name down in big letters on the top of her autographs page and underlined it angrily.

Summer stood and changed out of her pyjamas and back into her jeans and singlet top. She slipped on her shoes and ran down stairs and into the lounge room where Kirsten and Sandy were watching the late night news.

"Sandy can I please burrow your car? I need to go get some lady things," fibbed Summer looking innocently at Sandy.

Sandy nodded and reached into his pocket and threw the keys at Summer. Summer caught them, collected her purse off the table and walked out the front door. She ran over to the car climbed in and dialled a number.

"Hi… Wendy it's Summer. What is Taylor Townsend's address?" asked Summer, "Oh I need to confront that little bitch about something… thanks. I'll fill you in tomorrow in Chem… okay. Bye."

Summer looked at the address she had written on her hand. Four blocks from where she used to live. She started the car and drove off unaware that she had dropped the letter on her way out and Seth, who was heading to his room had found it.

**OC**

"Hey Dad, where has Summer gone?" asked Seth walking into the lounge room.

"To get some lady things," replied Kirsten for Sandy, "Why?"

"Just wondering."

Seth walked out and looked at the letter. He walked out to the pool house and knocked on the closed door. Ryan opened it and few seconds later and Seth handed him the letter.

"I found this on the floor in the foyer. I think Summer got it because she left a few minutes ago."

"This is about that rumour of Anna and me," sighed Ryan, "Who wrote it?"

"I don't know."

"Do you have signatures in your years book?"

"No, but Summer would."

The two boys ran from the pool house, through the house, up the stairs and into Summer's room. Ryan made his way to her desk and grabbed the open year book and read the name is big block, angrily letters with a dark underline.

"Taylor Townsend," he said, "She's gone to confront her."

"Hang on a sec," said Seth turning on Summer's computer. He waited for it to load connected it to the net and typed in a website. He then typed in the Townsend name and state and suburb, "Bingo."

He wrote the address down and ran down stairs, grabbed his mothers car keys with Ryan following him out the front door, not listening to Kirsten's calls or Sandy's.

**OC**

Summer parked outside the Townsend mansion and got out the car. She locked it and walked up to the front door and rang the bell. A few minutes later it was opened by Taylor's mother, who smiled pleasantly at Summer.

"Hi," said Summer, "I am here to see Taylor."

"Sure."

Taylor's mother left and a few minute's later Taylor appeared dressed in a pink nightgown and white fuzzy slippers. Had Summer not been so angry she would have given Taylor a lot of nasty remarks about her attire.

"Summer! Hi! Are you here about the Dance?" she asked.

"No, nothing to do with the dance. I want to know what that letter meant!"

"What letter?"

Summer gave a frustrated sigh, "That stupid little note about Ryan not being so innocent! I know it was you, your writing is the only one in the entire population of Harbour that is perky and fake. Just like you- perky and completely fake!"

"Summer, I was only warning you."

"About what? What do you have against me and Ryan?"

"Summer I totally saw him go into a classroom alone with Anna and come out half an hour later."

"That doesn't mean they were doing anything wrong!"

"I saw them leave the room," said Taylor with a smirk, "Anna's hair was so messy. And Ryan looked really happy. Happier then what he does with he is wish you."

"You are lying!" snarled Summer.

"Then why did I see them kissing this afternoon during Maths?"

Summer paused. She looked at Taylor and sucked in a deep breath, "I don't believe you."

"Why would I lie about this?"

"Because you are simply weird, fake and a total bitch!" yelled Summer in anger, "No one likes you Taylor. No one cares one bit about you at school. You screwed the Dean of all people and that is totally gross."

"Summer!"

Summer spun around not seeing the tears in Taylor's eyes as she walked back into her house. Ryan and Seth ran over to her holding the note.

"I'm okay," said Summer in a calm tone, "I just had to confront her about it."

Ryan pulled Summer into a hug, "She is lying. Anna and I went to a classroom to talk about you. I had to tell her but didn't want anyone else to know. Anna will tell you the same thing."

"It's okay," replied Summer, "I believe you."

"I'll drive back in Mum's car," said Seth, "You two can go in Dad's."

Summer tossed Ryan the keys and all three went their ways. Seth left first as Summer was occupying Ryan's time with a long kiss before she allowed him to start the car and drive back to the Cohen mansion.

**OC**

The month's passed with the arrival of the Halloween dance. Seth remained spending a lot of time with Marissa, but both stayed friend's. Things with Summer and Ryan were going along smoothly, despite Taylor's attempt at ruining what they had. These days, Taylor and Summer shot each other looks and muttered things to each other. Everyone was fast becoming known of the war between Summer and Taylor and of course the school was rallying behind Summer.

Summer had her dress organised, a simple pale blue knee length dress with a v-neck line that showed a little cleavage. The straps were thin with white diamonds sewn on top. Her shoes were strappy pale blue shoes with diamond buckles on the side.

It was the night of the dance and Summer was in her room doing her hair with assistance from Kirsten. They had curled it and were trying to scoop half of it up into the white clips. It was working but trendils of curls kept on falling out. After a good hour of working on the hair Summer moved on to the make up. Kirsten frosted on some white and pale blue eye shadow, simple lipgloss, mascara and eyeliner.

"Done," smiled Kirsten looking at her work, "You look so beautiful."

Summer smiled and looked at herself in the mirror. She really did look good with the fitted dress that showed her slight curves.

Kirsten smiled and led Summer out of her room where Ryan was waiting in his tux, black with a black shirt and white tie down stairs. Seth had gone to pick up Anna, they had agreed to go together as friends.

Ryan was busy talking to Sandy and laughing as Summer descended into the foyer. Sandy noticed the arrival of his wife and foster daughter first. He tapped Ryan on the arm and gestured towards Summer. Ryan turned and looked at his girlfriend. A smile come onto his face as he walked over to her.

"You look… magical," said Ryan in a slight breathless tone.

Summer smiled, "Fancy a Chino boy saying that. You scrub up well."

Ryan smiled at her and held out his arm. Summer took it and both walked out of the house to head for the Halloween dance.

**A/N: The dance will be next chapter of course along with some drama! Please review!**

**Bye for now!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	7. Dance Night

**A/N: Well here I am with another chapter with more drama between the four teens of the OC. Thanks for the reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot!**

_Chapter Seven: Dance Night_

The pounding beat met Summer and Ryan's ears as they entered the hall at the dance. Around them people were dressed to the nine's and dancing away to the music from the live band, The Killers.

"I didn't know they were playing," admitted Summer as Ryan led her through the crowd to the front, "Did you?"

"No, but Seth'll be happy," replied Ryan as him and Summer began dancing together.

As they were getting into the music Anna and Seth joined them. Anna looked cute in a pastel yellow strapless, knee length dress with white slip ons. Her long, blonde hair was curled nicely and bounced when she moved her head.

"Oh my god," said Seth, "Summer… why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know. I've hardly had anything to do with the planning of this. Just the napkins and crepe paper… pale blue and white."

"I don't see any crepe paper," said Anna looking around her, "But I did see the napkins. Blue with white stripes."

"Not that any one really cares."

Everyone followed Summer's gaze at the trampled napkins already covering the ground. Ryan hugged Summer as a slow song came on. Seth looked at Anna awkwardly, who just shrugged at him.

"Food?" said Seth?"

"Food," nodded Anna as the two left Summer and Ryan to dance alone.

"I think we scared them away," chuckled Ryan drawing Summer closer to him with his arms around her waist.

Summer smiled and rested her head on Ryan's shoulder, savouring the moment.

**OC**

The night continued with more music from The Killer's. Summer and Ryan spent most of it together and Seth and Anna mainly hung around the food and drink table talking.

After a rather energetic song ended, Summer headed to the girl's room, while Ryan joined Seth and Anna at the food and drink table.

Summer walked into the girl's room to find none other then Taylor reapplying blush to her cheeks. Summer ignored Taylor and pulled her lip-gloss out. Taylor glanced her way as she started on her eye shadow but Summer was already recapping her lip-gloss and sticking it into her little bag.

"Summer," said Taylor quickly as Summer headed for the door, "I really am telling the truth."

"What is it with you?" cried Summer spinning around to glare at Taylor angrily, "Do you have some goal to annoy me till I finally believe you? Ryan and Anna are _friends_! Get over your little fetish to destroy my life!"

"If you don't believe me take a look for yourself."

Summer rolled her eyes and walked out of the girl's room. She scanned the dancing crowd and spotted Anna and Ryan dancing together. Shrugging it off, even though she got a weird feeling from it, Summer walked over to where Seth was standing.

"Hey Cohen, isn't the point of coming to a dance, to dance?" said Summer taking a glass of punch that Seth offered her.

"Yeah, but dancing and me don't mix that well," said Seth with a shrug.

"So Anna asked Ryan?"

"No, Ryan offered."

"Oh," was all Summer could say. She looked up and over at the girl's room doorway to see Taylor smirking in her direction, "Well, that's Ryan for you. Always the gentleman."

"Yeah… right. Did you want the whole school to hear that?" asked Seth rubbing his ear from Summer literally screaming out the last part.

"No. Only Taylor. She keeps on trying to convince me that Ryan and Anna have a thing going on."

Seth looked over at Taylor frowning, "Even after you paid her a personal visit?"

"Yeah, that girl is seriously twisted. I swear she has a hit list."

"Thanks for the dance Ryan," said Anna as her and Ryan joined Seth and Summer.

Summer smiled at Ryan and hugged him tightly.

"What was that for?" asked Ryan curiously just as Seth's phone began buzzing.

"Oh, that's Marissa. Won't be long," said Seth leaving the dance hall.

Anna sighed, "Even when we aren't dating he leaves me for another woman… nothing against you Sum… it's just rude."

"That's just Seth," shrugged Summer.

"What, rude?"

"No! Oblivious to everything else around him. Especially when it comes to a girl," said Summer knowingly, seeing Taylor watching her, Ryan and Anna in great interest, "Does she have absolutely nothing better to do then _stare_?"

"Who?" asked Ryan.

"Taylor. She like has this total conspiracy against me being with you. I mean she is saying you and you, Anna, are having an affair behind my back."

Anna looked over at Taylor curiously, "I've never spoken to the girl but I don't like her. Why don't we play out her little fantasy? Then when she thinks she is getting what she wants we can find out why."

"I like your thinking," nodded Summer, "So… let's leave this thing called a dance and head back home and plan it out."

**OC**

After finding Seth and managing to get him off the phone from Marissa the four drove back to the Cohen home and crashed in the lounge room. Apparently from a note Ryan found on the kitchen fridge Kirsten and Sandy had gone out for dinner. Seth, who had no idea what was going on began setting up the play station, but was rudely stopped by Summer yanking the controllers out of his hands.

"Hey, Summer what are you doing?" cried Seth.

"Cohen, this is not a play station session this is a bring down Taylor Townsend planning session," replied Summer.

"Why are we planning that?"

Summer sighed, "Hello, didn't you hear a word I told you back at the dance?"

"Oh… the whole Ryan doesn't really like you because he is meant to be cheating on you with Anna."

"Finally, Cohen has managed to retain some knowledge!"

"I have four cans of cola, a packet of Doritos and this half eaten bag of mixed lollies," said Ryan entering the lounge room and handing everyone a can of drink.

Summer took hers and sat down with Ryan joining her a few seconds later with the Doritos as Anna and Seth had taken the lollies.

"So, what's the sich?" asked Seth earning weird looks from everyone.

"Seth… you need a life," said Anna patting him on the shoulder, "I was thinking on Monday, we'll purposely find Taylor, but pretend we don't notice her."

"That's not hard," shrugged Summer, "I do it most of the time."

"Well, Ryan, you and I need to swap looks… you know, simple little flirty ones and I'll pretend to have something to do and walk off, entering a classroom further down."

"I can say I need to go to the library," said Ryan with a shrug, "And follow Anna."

"No doubt Taylor will want to talk to me and of course it will be in private and in the classroom you guys just entered. She is totally going to fall on her face," said Summer as the front doorbell rang, "I'll get it."

The other three continued talking, with Seth asking what was he going to do. Summer reached the door and pulled it open to be welcomes by Marissa looking at her.

"Coop…er," said Summer slowly at the site of her ex-bestfriend, "What do you want?"

"I'm here to see Seth," replied Marissa in a monotone, "Is he home?"

"Wait here."

Summer shut the door on Marissa and walked back into the lounge room, looking at Seth furiously, "Cooper is at the door. She is waiting for you. Did you invite her over?"

"Ah, yeah," replied Seth standing up and leaving the room, where Summer sat down beside Ryan.

"Sum, they are friends. You can't stop him from inviting her over," said Ryan slipping an arm around her shoulders.

Summer nodded reluctantly in agreement, "So is all going ahead on Monday with the Taylor thing?"

Anna nodded, followed by Ryan.

"Good. Hey the movie Ten Things I Hate About You is playing on ABC," said Summer flicking on the television and flicking through to ABC, "I might go change first."

Summer stood and left the lounge room. As she walked up the staircase she heard Seth's bedroom door shut behind the sound of Marissa's voice.

**OC**

"So Mum has taken Caitlin to see that new Orlando Bloom movie and I got left home alone," said Marissa sitting on Seth's bed with him sitting beside her, "How was the dance?"

"Boring. Except Taylor Townsend has this weird fetish to ruin Summer and Ryan," said Seth with a shake of his head and began taking off his tie.

"Oh, well that would be Taylor for you. She was forever trying to take away my head spot of the Dance Committee. Hey you have The Killer's new album," spotted Marissa, leaning over Seth to take it off his bedside table, "Any good?"

Seth breathed deeply before nodding; his heart was racing too fast for him to speak. Even Summer never gave him a real serious case of loss of words.

Marissa smiled at Seth and put the CD down beside her, "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. Hey um, do you want some ice cream? We have some ice cream… in the kitchen."

Marissa grinned again and nodded. Her and Seth headed out of the kitchen and down stairs as Summer left her room changed into a pink night gown with **_Hot Angel_** printed across the front in white letters. Marissa glanced at Summer, who merely looked down at where she was stepping to avoid Marissa's eyes.

"Summer, hurry up! The movie has started!" shouted Ryan from the lounge room archway, "Oh, hi Marissa."

"Hi," waved Marissa before catching up with Seth.

Summer bounded down the stairs, pushed past Marissa and ran over to Ryan grinning.

"What are you so happy about?" asked Ryan.

"Jenny called, some girl I know from Chem. Anyway she said someone spiked the punch at the dance after we left and the guy who did it kept offering Taylor some… she dobbed him into his mother last month for wagging school… he got her so drunk she got on stage and began singing Britney Spear's song Crazy. Wendy got some photo's and is going to email them to me," chuckled Summer remembering the phone call she had received as she was pulling off her dress, "Where'd Anna go?"

"Home. Her Mum called… her father is sick."

"Oh… I'll call her tomorrow."

"Come on. The movie is on."

Summer allowed Ryan to drag her into the lounge room and both sat down, with Summer leaning on Ryan and his arm around her waist, and began watching the well-replayed movie.

**OC**

"Don't you like choc chip ice-cream?" asked Seth watching Marissa stare at her bowl.

"I do… I want to tell you something," said Marissa nervously, glancing at Seth before looking away.

"Okay… you know you are turning this into an awkward moment."

Marissa grinned a little before looking at Seth and taking in a deep breath, "I like you Seth. A lot."

"A… well then."

"I know it's sudden and all but Summer and Ryan have gotten past everything and so have I… and these last few days I have found myself thinking about you constantly and I couldn't figure out why… until tonight when I saw you. I like you more then as a friend."

Seth just nodded. He knew his feelings for Summer was over, living with her actually made it easier to get over her and he did see how happy her and Ryan were together. But Marissa… he looked at her and looked back at his plate. She was beautiful and she did make him feel all funny like in the stomach. But more then friends? He'd known her since he could only crawl! Her mother and his were bestfriend's, even if they didn't admit it.

"Marissa… I need some time to think about this," said Seth, "At the moment I have no idea what I am feeling."

Marissa nodded, stood and left the kitchen grabbing her purse and car keys. From the lounge room, Summer and Ryan looked from the television seeing a tear streaked face Marissa open the front door. Summer looked at Ryan, stood and ran out of the house after Marissa, while Ryan headed into the kitchen.

**OC**

"Coop! Coop, wait up!" said Summer loudly running in front of Marissa and leaning on the car door, "Look I know we have totally been like ten year-olds to each other, but you are crying and now you have no choice but to tell me why."

Marissa placed her hands on her hips and looked at Summer as if she was insane but it didn't take her long to crack and throw her hands up in the air in complete confusion mixed with embarrassment.

"Well are you going to tell me?" asked Summer getting a nod from Marissa, "Good. Let's go up to my room. My legs are getting eaten alive my those blood sucking things."

"Mosquitos," mumbled Marissa following Summer up the front steps.

"That's them," said Summer opening the door.

Her and Marissa walked up stairs and into the door across from Seth's. Summer sat on her bed and motioned Marissa to sit across from her. Summer reached over to her left bedside table and grabbed the stereo remote and hit the play button. An Australian band, _The Rogue Trader's_ came on playing their song _Fashion_. Marissa sighed and fiddled with the yellow quilt cover.

"Well, are you going to talk or am I going to have to go down and ask Cohen to tell me?" asked Summer in a demanding tone.

"I made a complete fool of myself," said Marissa looking at Summer, "Why do you care?"

Summer sighed and grabbed one of Marissa's hand, "Coop, you have been my friend since elementary school. Why wouldn't I care?"

"I don't know."

"Then spill the beans, girl!"

"Okay, okay. I told Seth I liked him."

Summer's mouth fell open, "You like Cohen?"

Marissa nodded.

"Well, what's the big deal? He likes you. That is totally obvious to even the most dim witted person."

"But he said he didn't know what he felt for me."

Summer groaned, "Coop, this is Cohen we are talking about. Cohen. Say it with me now _Co-hen_."

Marissa smiled a little, "So what do you mean by that?"

"Oh, he's just being a complete jerk about it and just give him a day or until Ryan has finished with him," shrugged Summer as the next song from the Australian band started, _White Lightening_.

"What are you listening too?" asked Marissa curiously.

"Rouge Traders. An Australian band. It's like punk mixed with dance."

"I like it. Burn me a copy okay?"

Summer smiled at Marissa and pulled her off the bed to begin dancing. She turned the music up and soon the two friends-again were grooving away to the music.

**OC**

"You do like her, then?" asked Ryan getting frustrated with Seth's babbling.

"Yes," said Seth pointing at Ryan and doing his Seth nod, "Yes I do."

"Then what is the big deal?"

"Because Ryan, I have known Marissa since I was a toddler."

"And you have known Summer for that long too."

"I know but I was actually on talking terms with Marissa, not Summer. What if I screw this one up?"

"Seth, Marissa likes you and she probably has the same fears as you. Be brave and take a stab at it. If you don't you'll be questioning the outcome for the rest of your life. Beside's its been a month since the break up happened."

Seth nodded and sighed, "Has she gone yet?"

"I don't know. Summer went after her to talk to her and find out what happened."

"Ah, double teaming. Very Ryan and Summer."

Ryan chuckled and patted Seth on the shoulder, "Come on, man. Let's go back to the house."

Seth groaned a little but walked with Ryan back into the Cohen house hold as Sandy and Kirsten entered the kitchen. From upstairs they could hear loud music trailing down to them.

_Drive fast don't crash,_

_Make your money make it last,_

_Hang tight kick back,_

_Prepare yourself for the attack…_

"What is that music?" asked Sandy staring at the ceiling in wonder.

"Something Summer is listening too," said Seth, "Hey, Ryan come up with me. With women it is best to travel in packs."

"But there is only two of us," pointed out Ryan.

"Don't ruin the moment Ryan."

Ryan just shook his head and followed Seth up stairs till they stopped outside Summer's bedroom door where the music was louder.

_Fake it baby they won't even know,_

_You can make it,_

_Cos everybody knows that's the way to go…_

"Should I knock?" whispered Seth.

"Just knock Seth," replied Ryan in a bored tone.

Seth nodded and knocked loudly. The music stopped and the door was opened by Summer. She looked from Ryan to Seth expectantly and pulled the door open stepping back.

"Coop, you and Seth can talk here. Come on Ryan," said Summer pulling Ryan by the hand and down the stairs behind her, "He likes her doesn't he?"

"Yeah," said Ryan as they walked across the foyer to the kitchen where Kirsten was pouring two coffees, "Hello."

"Hi Summer," smiled Kirsten, "How was the dance?"

"Oh, it was alright. But over all it was just another social event to look good at. And I did."

Sandy, Kirsten and Ryan laughed with Summer and all began chatting about anything and everything. While upstairs Seth and Marissa were still standing around looking them awkwardly.

"Umm," said Seth finally after looking at the CD cover of what Summer and Marissa were just dancing around too, "So umm. You and Summer friends again?"

Marissa nodded, "Sorry about before."

"No! No… don't be. I should be. I was being an idiot… in other words me."

Marissa just looked at Seth who stepped closer to her.

"Marissa I like you a lot too."

Marissa smiled a little before allowing Seth to kiss her softly on the lips.

"I already knew that," smirked Marissa, "Everyone did."

"Well it is Orange County and everyone knows everyone's business before they even do."

"That is true," nodded Marissa before kissing Seth again.

**A/N: There you go. Another chapter and another one should be on the way soon. I had huge writers block while typing this. But I have idea's for the next chapter.**

**Bye for now!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	8. Fun 'n' Death

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! This is a real twisting chapter...**

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot.**

_Chapter Eight: Fun 'n' Death_

"Yeah they are… I know, I didn't either… yes… but you are my bestfriend Anna… you are, so don't panic… how is he?" said Summer sitting at the kitchen table stirring her morning coffee, "Oh… will you be at school on Monday?"

Ryan walked in rubbing his hair and yawning without his shirt on. He kissed Summer on her cheek causing her to look up at him and wink. Ryan grinned and grabbed a bagel to eat.

"No, no I understand Anna. Don't panic… … Anna, your father needs you more then me trying to bring down Taylor… look you focus on what's important. I will call you tomorrow okay?" said Summer looking seriously, "And girl, remember I am totally here for you… okay… tell your father I hope he feels better soon… okay… bye."

"Everything okay?" asked Ryan sitting beside Summer with his bagel smothered in cream cheese.

"Anna's father has pneumonia. They think it could kill him," said Summer, "She is traveling back to where he is today and will be there for a few weeks at least."

"Oh… so no Taylor plan?" asked Ryan.

Summer shook her head, "But Anna's situation is more important. So what are you plans for today?"

"Spending it with you."

Summer smiled and kissed Ryan on the cheek, "I would kiss you on the lips, but you have cream cheese on them and that stuff is totally gross."

"Really?" smirked Ryan taking a huge swab off it with his finger.

Summer looked at him, her eyes wide, "No… no Ryan… Ryan… no."

Laughing Ryan took off after Summer, who raced into the lounge room screaming as Sandy and Kirsten came down stairs. Ryan jumped over her lounge as Summer dashed through the door way and back into the kitchen, with Ryan hot on her heels. Kirsten and Sandy watched the two in amusement and laughed as Ryan caught Summer and pulled her too him smearing the cream cheese all over her mouth, with Summer giggling and begging Ryan to stop.

"There… look at that, the newest fashion statement lip-gloss le cream cheese."

Summer pulled away laughing and wiping the pale yellow spread from her lips, "Oh… that is so gross!"

"Very nice Summer," said Seth walking in, "Autumn's new look."

Summer shook her head and gulped down some coffee too remove the foul taste. She sighed satisfied before hitting Ryan on the arm.

"You will pay for that one," she said smiling evilly, "Just wait."

"What is your plan?" asked Ryan.

"I don't know… but I will think of something."

With that Summer left the kitchen to dress for the day contemplating a prank to pull on Ryan, that was nasty in a way but more so funny.

Then it hit Summer. It was old, but still a crack up. All she needed was Seth to help her. And Marissa. That way it wouldn't seem so suspicious.

**OC**

"Summer… that is a very old one," said Marissa over the phone as Caitlin rummaged through Marissa's nail polish collection, "Caitlin, not that one! It cost me a fortune and I can't afford to buy a new one!"

"Oh come on Marissa," whined Caitlin, "I have to look good."

"You can look good using this one," said Marissa handing Caitlin a bottle of nail polish that was a shade lighter, "If you don't like it, go use Mum's."

She pushed Caitlin out of her room and shut the door behind her, "Sorry Summer."

"Its cool Coop. Well it is old and Ryan will be thinking I am going to pull off something big. You do have one right?"

"Yeah I do… from when I was a kid. It's in a box in the basement. So I will set it up. When will you be here?"

"Give us an hour. Call Seth, fill him in. That way it won't look so suspicious."

Marissa nodded, "Okay. Well see you soon."

"Bye."

Marissa flipped her phone shut and sighed. Well, it would be embarrassing and definitely something Ryan wouldn't expect from Summer.

**OC**

"Ryan, Summer," said Seth glancing at Summer before Ryan looked up from a magazine he was looking at, "Marissa has invited us over to watch some movie she has."

"Sounds like something to do," replied Summer nudging Ryan, "You coming? Gives us a chance to check out her new house."

"Yeah, alright," shrugged Ryan, "Do you know what movie?"

Seth shook his head no and the three left the pool house with Ryan grabbing the car keys off the bench and chucking them to Seth, who knew where to go.

Ten minutes later they pulled up outside a small white bricked house with a little garden out the front Julie was working on. She smiled at them brightly and told them to head on in.

"I think Julie has lost her mind," muttered Seth, "She has been awfully nice lately… and that is not Julie Cooper."

"Seth, she's happy for a change," snapped Summer, "Lay off her."

Seth didn't reply and Ryan just gave Seth a look and placed a hand on the small of Summer's back. Seth opened the door and was greeted with a kiss from Marissa, who guided him over to the lounges. Marissa pulled Summer along behind her with a free hand, pointing out things around the small, but lovely house. Summer sat down where Marissa directed her and Seth sat beside Marissa, Ryan walked over and sat down.

Suddenly a loud, deep, rumbling sound erupted from Ryan. He face flushed a deep red as Summer, Seth, Marissa all looked at him. At the same moment Julie had walked into the house and Caitlin had walked out of the hallway. The other two Cooper women looked at Ryan in shock and disgust.

"I… I didn't do that," said Ryan finally standing up, still bright red in the face.

As he said it, Seth snorted with laughter followed by Summer and Marissa. Tears rolled down their cheeks in amusement and Ryan pulled the lounge cushion up and unzipped the cover. He reached in and pulled out a red whoopee cushion. The sight of it caused Summer to laugh harder with Seth and Marissa. Now Julie and Caitlin were laughing a little.

"My pay back?" asked Ryan smiling at Summer, the redness on his cheeks fading.

"Y-ye-s-s," gasped Summer trying to calm down, "Should h-have seen y-your face!"

Ryan laughed and threw the whoopee cushion at Seth, who caught it and smirked at it.

"Atwood fell for the oldest prank in the book," he said with a chuckle.

Ryan sat back down and slung an arm around Summer and kissed her on the cheek, "Are we even now?"

"For now," said Summer kissing him back before looking at Marissa, who was smiling at them, "So Coop, did you pick a movie out?"

"No… I didn't. We only have chick flicks," said Marissa, "But Mum did just buy Just Like Heaven."

"Oh! I love that movie!" cried Summer, "Put it on!"

Seth and Ryan groaned and stood up.

"We are going to leave you lovely ladies here to watch it," said Seth, "I think us snoring will earn us some injuries."

"Where are you going to go?" asked Summer as Marissa put the DVD on.

"Oh… the games arcade," replied Ryan.

Summer nodded and gave Ryan a kiss goodbye, as Seth gave Marissa one.

**OC**

"Taylor, hi," said Summer in annoyance as the bubbly, annoying girl stood in her way the Monday back at school, "What lie would you like to tell me today?"

"Actually, Summer I was wondering if you knew where Anna was?" replied Taylor in a snotty tone.

"She's gone back too Pittsburgh."

"Oh… did you catch her with Ryan?"

Summer glowered at Taylor before putting her hands on her hips, "For your information, Taylor, her father is on his death bed! She has gone back to be with him for a while, now do me a huge favor and stay out of my way!"

Angrily Summer pushed past Taylor, who grabbed Summer by her wrist. Summer turned around and looked at Taylor with a glare.

"Summer, I'm trying to save you from being hurt. Ryan isn't a good guy… and why could he go for a bimbo like you?"

"Oh and what, you think he would go for a freak like you?"

"Summer, Ryan likes smart girls. Marissa is a smart girl, even if she did shoot somebody."

Summer tensed up her fist and yanked her wrist out of Taylor's hold, "I have had enough of you and your stupid, pathetic little stories! Don't you have a life? Are you some… weird freak who sits in their room day dreaming of being someone your not? Do you?"

"That is a really nasty thing to say," said Taylor quietly.

"So I'm obviously stating the truth. Well listen to me Taylor, you need to return to the real world, because the delusions in your head are seeping into the real world."

Tears filled Taylor's eyes, which did cause Summer to frown in slight confusion, "I just wanted you to be my friend."

"And you think saying my bestfriend and boyfriend are having an affair is the way to go? And while you are at it, make every other students life hell?"

Taylor shrugged, "I don't know."

Summer sighed, "Taylor… acting the way you do and being a pain in everyone's butts isn't the way to go. It makes you the butt of everyone's jokes. People, like me, find you to be a complete pest… one we all want to squash."

"I'm sorry, Summer," said Taylor sincerely, "But my mother… she expects me to be this popular person and I'm not! I'm a… I'm a loser."

"You created yourself to be that way. No one else did."

Taylor wiped her tears away and sniffled, "What do I do?"

"I think," said Summer as her phone buzzed, "You should go see the school counselor and get her to give you some advice… Hello?"

"Hey."

It was Anna. Summer waved bye to Taylor and headed to the front school doors.

"Hey Anna. How is it in Pittsburgh?" asked Summer sitting down on the front steps, just as Anna broke down in tears over the phone, "Anna? What's wrong?"

"He died," said Anna between sobs, "This morning."

"Oh Anna… I'm so sorry."

"He's in peace now I guess… they tried everything but he gave up. He saw no reason to live."

"But he did. He had you and your brothers."

Anna only sniffled in reply and sighed, "Can you come here?"

"Me? To Pittsburgh?"

"I know it's a lot to ask, but Sum… everyone has someone to support them and your by bestfriend."

"I'll be there," said Summer seriously, "You hang tight okay? I'll catch the next flight out."

"Okay. Thankyou so much Summer."

"No need to thank me Anna. See you soon."

"Bye."

Summer flipped her phone shut and ran into the school, searching for Ryan or Seth. She passed a few people holding photo's of Taylor making a fool of herself at the dance, they tried to catch her attention, but Summer side stepped them before finding Seth at his locker.

"Cohen!" said Summer grabbing him by the shirt and making him turn to look at her, "Cohen, I have to go. I'm going to Pittsburgh. Anna's father died and she needs me to be with her. Tell Ryan I will call."

Without waiting for a reply from Ryan, Summer left with a hurry. She ran all the way from the school to the Cohen place, where Kirsten was sitting in the kitchen going over some things with Julie.

After hurriedly explaining everything to Kirsten, she ran up stairs to pack as Kirsten called an airline to buy a return ticket for Summer on the next flight.

Within two hours Summer was on her way to Pittsburgh.

**OC**

"Hey Seth," said Ryan at lunch, after finding Seth eating alone at the outside cafeteria, "Have you seen Summer?"

"I saw her this morning. She is on her way to Pittsburgh as we eat," said Seth.

"What? On her way too Pittsburgh? Why?"

"Anna's father died and she needs Summer to be there for her. She did say that she would call you… I don't know when."

"She left without telling me?"

Seth nodded, "She was in a rush. I couldn't even get a word in and she took off before I was able to say anything back."

Ryan sat down and opened his container of hot chips and stabbed them with annoyance, "I could've gone with her."

"Ryan, Anna needs Summer. Man, even I can understand that," said Seth, "And that is saying something."

Ryan sighed, "I'll call her tonight then – just to make sure she is alright."

Seth nodded in understanding and the two began talking about anything to do with video games or a upcoming band performing Bait Shop.

**OC**

Summer walked out of the gate and ran over to Anna, hugging her tightly. Anna didn't cry but just hugged her bestfriend. When Summer pulled away she looked at her bestfriend in concern.

"How you holding up?" asked Summer quietly as they walked to the front doors.

"I'm getting there. My Nan gave me money for a taxi. She wouldn't let me touch her car. Plus she is too busy planning the funeral for tomorrow to do anything else. Pop won't talk to anyone and my brother's are locked up in there bedrooms," said Anna as they collected Summer's suitcase and headed out the front. Anna got a taxi to pull over for them and within half an hour they pulled up outside an apartment building.

Summer climbed out and looked up at the twenty floor building. It was made of dark bricks and all the windows were gleaming clean with fresh white painted frames. Anna paid the taxi driver as Summer got her suitcase out and followed Anna in the front doors, that the doorman held open. They took the lift up to floor 16 and Anna walked a little ahead of Summer to room 16F. Anna unlocked the door and stepped aside to let Summer in. It was a large apartment with polished wooden floors, a fireplace, large flat screen TV with leather lounges. To the left was a hallway and the right an entry way into the dining room, which led on into the kitchen.

"Do you mind sharing with me?" asked Anna leading Summer down the hallway.

"No," replied Summer following Anna to the very last door.

Anna opened it to a aqua coloured room, with a double bed covered in a white quilt and matching pillows. The furniture was either white dark wooden brown. Beside the bed was a comfortable fold out one with a pink quilt and pillow.

"I was lucky to find that quilt," said Anna, "I thought Nan threw it out."

Summer smiled and hugged Anna, "It's perfect. You don't have to worry about pleasing me Anna. What I am here for is to support you."

"When do you go home?" asked Anna quietly.

"On Wednesday night," said Summer, "The funeral is tomorrow right?"

Anna nodded as the bedroom doorway filled with a woman with black hair and brown eyes. Her face bore wrinkles of a fifty nearing sixty year old woman, but her posture showed how rich she was. She stood tall and proud, as though everyone else was nothing compared to her and her voice proved it.

"Anna, I want you to greet everyone tomorrow at the wake when we return here," she said before looking at Summer, "Who is this?"

"Mrs Stern, I'm Summer Roberts. I'm a friend of Anna's," said Summer standing to shake the woman's hand.

Mrs Stern merely looked at Summer's hand and nodded, "You're the one she invited. Well Anna, you are in charge of Summer."

Anna nodded, "Yes Nan. Anything else?"

"No. Now I have to get your brother's out of there. They are being extremely rude."

"Nan, they are upset," said Anna standing up, "Let them be alone until dinner time."

"Anna, they need to face the world sometime soon. You are not there mother."

"And neither are you!"

Her grandmother glared at her angrily, "I lost your father too! And you don't see me carrying on like a baby!"

"That's because you don't know how to feel anything other then hatred," snapped Anna turning from her grandmother and slamming her bedroom door, causing Summer to flinch, "Sorry."

"It's okay," said Summer as her phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it out and saw Ryan's name flashing. Summer flipped it open, "Hello Ryan."

"Hi. Are you at Pittsburgh?" was his reply, with a tone of worry in it.

"Yes I am. I'm at Anna's. Worrying are we?"

"Well you left without a goodbye, what was I meant to think?"

"I'm sorry. But you understand don't you?"

"I do. Kirsten says you'll be back Wednesday night… real late."

"Yeah I will. So I will see you Thursday morning. I don't want you up till 3am waiting for me."

"You know I will."

"I know you will," sighed Summer as Anna busied herself with picking out her outfit for the next day.

"I'd better let you go. Call me tomorrow night okay?"

"I will. Bye."

"Bye."

Summer shut her phone and gave Anna a small smile, "What was your father's favorite colour?"

"Forest green. Like me."

Summer opened Anna's cupboard and pulled out a forest green top and a black pair of pants. She laid them on the bed and looked at Anna.

"Wear it tomorrow. It's symbolizes he is still with you in your own way. If your grandma hates it… well does that really matter?"

"No," said Anna softly with tears in her eyes, "Thanks Summer."

With a small smile Summer hugged Anna tightly, allowing her bestfriend to cry.

**OC**

The next day, Summer met Anna's two younger brothers of 15 and 13. They were handsome boys, with the same eyes as Anna's and the blonde hair, but both rarely said a word, whish seemed to aggravate Mrs Stern all morning as they dressed for the funeral. Anna wore the outfit Summer had picked, with her hair down and clipped back with black clips. Summer was wearing black pants with a black singlet top and over that a black poncho. She wore her hair clipped back in a messy bun.

The drive to the funeral was silent, with her traveling in a black car with Anna and her two brothers, Stephen and Jason. At the service Anna gave a small speech about her father and life with them before and after her parents sudden divorce when she was only 14. Half way through it Anna faltered and broke down in tears. Her brother Stephen stepped up and with an arm around his sister's shoulders he finished the speech for her before leading her down to where they were sitting in the front pew.

"See you back at the apartment," said Mrs Stern to her grandchildren and Summer as it began bucketing down with rain and thunder rumbled loudly above them, "Remember your duty Anna."

Anna merely climbed into the car after her brothers. Summer shot Mrs Stern a dirty look before climbing and slamming the door behind her.

The car began moving away from the cemetery, where after the church service they had gone to bury Anna's father. The car drove slowly, wanting to take the wet and slippery roads safely. Anna stared out the car window, as Summer text Ryan a message to let him know everything was going fine and she would ring that night.

As they pulled out at a green light a skidding car came flying out of nowhere. The last thing Summer heard of saw was her screams and the car crashing into the side Anna was sitting on.

**OC**

"Seth that is just… insane," said Ryan as he cut into his pork chop, "You are telling me Taylor Townsend came up to you and commented on your hair style?"

"I am telling you exactly that Ryan," said Seth pointing at him with his fork.

Kirsten and Sandy chuckled at the two boys, although they both missed Summer, knowing she would make a comical remark about it. As Sandy was about to say something the phone rang. Sandy stood and walked into the kitchen as the two boys continued on about the Taylor comment.

"Hello, Cohen residence, Sandy speaking," said Sandy with a cheery tone.

"Hello, Mr Cohen. My name is Constable Shephard from Pittsburgh. I am calling you about a young girl named Summer Roberts'. Today at 3:45pm she was involved in a two car crash…"

"Oh dear god," whispered Sandy as he continued to listen, causing everyone at the table to stop eating and look at Sandy curiously.

**A/N: And that people, is where I leave you till the next chapter! Will Summer be alive or will Ryan lose her forever? Well review me if you wanna find out!**

**Bye for now!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	9. The Funeral

**A/N: Well I think I have left you all on the edge of your seats for a while, so here is the next chapter! Oh and thanks for the reviews.**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the plot.**

_Chapter Nine: The Funeral_

Screaming filled her ears as she jumped wide-awake with a gasp. Her breathing was quick and shallow, making her close her eyes in a desperate attempt to calm down.

"Summer, calm down… it's okay."

Summer opened her eyes and looked slightly to her left to see Ryan looking at her in concern, gripping her hand tightly, "R-Ryan… w-where am I? What are these tubes for?"

Summer tugged at the IV drip in her right hand, after releasing her hand from Ryan.

"Summer, leave that in," said Kirsten walking over to her, after waking up from the seat she was sitting in beside Sandy, "You were in a car crash. Do you remember?"

Summer looked at Kirsten in confusion, but as the horrific memory flooded back, her breathing became quick panic filled breaths. The squealing of tires, the sound of impact mingled in with Anna's and hers screams… then nothing, "Anna… what happened to Anna?"

But as Kirsten answered her Summer saw Anna's mother in the corridor through the open verticals. She drowned the voice of Kirsten out as she saw a doctor speak to her. Summer just nodded at whatever Kirsten was saying still watching Anna's Mum listen to the Doctor. But when Anna's mother's hand flew to her mouth and tears filled her eyes, Summer scrambled out of the bed, ripped the IV out, and walked quickly for the door, limping as she did so.

"Summer!" cried Ryan running out after her, waking Sandy as he did so, and pushing past Seth who was carrying four hot coffees.

"What's going on?" cried Summer to the Doctor and Anna's mum, "Is Anna okay? Where is Anna?"

"Summer," said Ryan gently touching her shoulder, "Come back to your bed. You need to rest."

"No," said Summer shoving Ryan's hand off her shoulder, "I want to see Anna!"

"Miss Roberts," said the Doctor as Anna's mum walked away in tears, her sobs growing louder by the second, "You were in a severe car crash. The mess was shocking; you were lucky to only sustain minor injuries. Miss Stern however was unlucky. Sh-"

"Is Anna dead?" asked Summer in disbelief.

"I'm afraid so… we did the best we could. We were lucky to keep her alive for six hours."

Summer turned away from the Doctor her mouth open and tears brimming in her eyes. A sob escaped her, followed by another as the tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"N-no," said Summer looking at Ryan, her face pale white, "S-she can't be…"

Summer finally broke down, sobbing loudly as Ryan pulled her into his arms. Her tears continued even as Ryan lifted her up into his arms and carried her back into his ward. Kirsten beckoned Sandy and Seth out of the room and shut the door behind her.

Ryan sat Summer on the bed and sat beside her, allowing her to lean against him. She wasn't crying now, just staring at the window vacantly. Ryan didn't know what to do or how to react to Summer's quietness.

"The car hit her right on," said Summer quietly, "She had no choice but to die."

"Sum… I'm sure Anna would have wanted to live," said Ryan, hoping it was the right thing to say.

Summer didn't say anything but slid away from Ryan. She crossed her legs and pulled the blankets over her lap, then finally spoke, "If Anna wanted to live she wouldn't be dead, Ryan."

Ryan just nodded, "I'll let you have some time alone." He stood and left the room, leaving Summer sitting up and staring blankly at the wall.

**OC**

Two days passed, with the Cohen's and Ryan visiting Summer all the time. But each day Summer was silent. The Doctor told them she had been through a terrible trauma and was simply in a long-term case of shock. He also said all they could do was be supportive and give her time.

"Summer, Anna's funeral is today," said Ryan walking in on the third day, "The hospital has released you."

"Okay," said Summer glancing at Ryan, "Let me get ready."

Ryan nodded and shut the verticals and left the room. Summer pulled on a black skirt that came too her knees in layers. She then found a forest green turtle neck top and pulled it on before brushing her hair. She grabbed her mid thigh high boots without the heel but a flat sole. Collecting her other things she left her room.

"Do you have everything?" asked Sandy who was waiting with Ryan.

Summer nodded and followed Sandy out of the hospital. They walked over to a silver BMW M5 that Kirsten had rented for the time in Pittsburgh.

Sandy loaded Summer's gear in the boot with everybody else's. After Anna's funeral they all were heading back to Orange County. Summer climbed into the car beside Seth with Ryan on her otherside. Sandy slid into the front seat.

"How are you, Summer?" asked Kirsten.

Summer shrugged, gripping her hand together tightly as Sandy started the car. Breathing deeply, Summer controlled her new fear of cars until they got to the cemetery. Upon arrival, Summer scrambled out of the car as soon as Ryan was out. The Cohen's and Ryan all looked at each other in worry. But followed Summer over to Anna's grave. Anna's mother greeted Summer with a long hug.

"You were a good friend to Anna, Summer. Her bestfriend," she said.

"She shouldn't be the one being buried… that driver shouldn't of been behind the wheel," said Summer, speaking of the drunk driver who had crashed into the car on that rainy day. The driver of that car had lived with no injuries at all. Only the memory of the fact he killed a daughter, sister and bestfriend.

Anna's mother smiled and everyone got ready for the service. Throughout it many people cried, but Summer just stared at the closed coffin with white lily's on top of the coffin. She didn't listen to the droning words of the priest. She drowned everything out, except Anna's screams.

The sound impacted on Summer so hard that she gasped out loud, startling those around her. Shaking her head and blinking back tears, Summer stood and left the service, walking quickly down the road. Ryan went to go after her, but Sandy held him back.

"She needs to do this alone," said Sandy calmly, "She has only just fully registered what has happened."

Ryan sighed and looked at Summer, wanting to be with her more then ever.

**OC**

Summer stood on the edge of the road, hearing the buzz of cars coming from Perrysville Avenue. But all she could think was it was her fault. If she hadn't of froze in that spilt second, she could have grabbed Anna and pulled her over to her side and perhaps, just perhaps Anna would be alive and walking around flashing everyone her brilliant smile. But instead Anna was in a coffin. No smile on her face, no life in her brown eyes… nothing going on that would show she was a normally happy person.

Tears filled Summer's eyes but she wiped them away. She shouldn't be crying, it was her fault Anna was dead, she could've saved her but instead she screamed… just screamed.

From this day onwards, Summer vowed too never cry over Anna again, she had killed Anna and she would pay for it by living every day.

"Summer?"

Summer looked up and saw Kirsten, "Is it over?"

Kirsten nodded, "Do you want to say one last goodbye before we head home?"

Summer shook her head no and took a deep breath to remain calm as they walked over to the car. Kirsten noticed but didn't say anything, she knew it was natural that Summer would be scared for a while.

**OC**

"She died," said Marissa to Casey as she asked what happened to Anna upon her arrival with Chilli, "The Cohen's and Ryan are coming home today after the funeral… I feel so sorry for Summer. I mean she was there… she must feel so awful."

"Yeah… do you know how she is holding up?" asked Casey as they walked into Marissa's room.

"Seth said she is really quiet. Not the loud, fun filled Summer we all know."

"It happens," sighed Casey, "My uncle was in a car crash and for two years… he… wasn't the same and then something happened and he just… returned to the old uncle I knew and loved."

"She won't change," said Marissa determinedly. "Summer is strong."

Casey just shrugged, "So what are today's plans?"

"Do you think she will change?" said Marissa.

Casey shrugged, "I don't know Summer that well. But I did know she was a bright and chirpy person. And her father beat her so that alone made her strong… maybe this just made her crack."

Marissa looked over at her dresser where a picture of her and Summer sat with a worried look on her face. Had this horrible thing made Summer change for good? Marissa couldn't imagine Summer any other way…

**OC**

Summer trudged up the stairs too her bedroom with her suitcase. She wanted nothing more than to shower and go to bed. But sleeping brought nightmares and with it images of Anna's face with milk white eyes and pale ghostly skin. That was the dream she had been having on the flight home. Ryan had to shake her awake as she was starting to scream and scare the other passengers in the business section.

"Summer, would you like something to eat?" called Kirsten from the kitchen.

"No thankyou," replied Summer before walking into her room and shutting the door behind her. She sat on her bed and looked around the room. A picture from on top of her television jumped out at her. Her and Anna, at the dance. Summer stood and walked over, grabbing the photo frame. She slid the back off the photo frame and pulled the photo out before stuffing it into her bottom, rarely touched desk draw.

"It's my fault," she whispered with tears in her eyes as the bedroom door opened with Ryan walking in, "Hi."

"Hey… you okay?" he asked noticing the photo frame in her hand.

Summer nodded and shook her hair out of her eyes, "I just need a shower and sleep. I should be okay… but um… c-can you stay with me? Until I fall asleep?"

Ryan nodded and Summer walked over to him and held him tight, holding back her tears. Ryan kissed her on her head and then let her go to have her shower.

Ryan ran down stairs and smiled at Sandy and Kirsten, Seth was on the phone to Marissa.

"How is she?" asked Sandy quietly.

"I don't know," sighed Ryan, "She nodded when I asked if she was okay. But I don't believe her. She was near tears but… she wants me to stay with her until she falls asleep. Is that okay with you both?"

"It's fine," nodded Kirsten, "Summer needs you, we understand… don't we Sandy?"

Sandy nodded but looked at Ryan firmly, "You know the rules."

Ryan nodded, "I'm just going to have a quick shower. If Summer comes down tell her I won't be long."

Sandy and Kirsten nod and Ryan leaves for the pool house. As soon as the door shuts behind him Sandy looks at Kirsten.

"Sandy they are old enough, but I trust them. You know Ryan won't disobey us."

"I know, but they are… well we don't know what they have done," said Sandy.

"They haven't done that, Sandy. It's only been a month."

"Seth and Summer hadn't been going out for a month when they went the whole way!"

"They were younger back then, Sandy. We were young once too. You have to trust them and I don't think Summer or Ryan will do anything. Summer needs time to well, heal mentally at the moment."

Sandy sighed and buttered a bagel before kissing Kirsten on the cheek, "You're right. I'm just being a over protective parent."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you."

**OC**

Summer pulled the bed blankets back as a knock came from her bedroom door, "Come in."

The door opened to Ryan dressed in his boxers and a singlet top. Summer gave him a small smile, it was all she could manage seeing as she saw no reason for her to have the right to smile happily.

"Where do I sit?" asked Ryan as he shut the door and Summer slid under the covers.

"C-can," Summer paused, "Can you lay beside me? Please?"

Ryan nodded and walked around to the otherside of the bed as Summer pulled the blankets back for him. Ryan slid in beside her and Summer turned the light off before turning and snuggling up beside him.

"Thankyou," said Summer quietly in the dark.

"It's okay," said Ryan kissing her on the forehead, "I'll always be here Summer. No matter what."

**OC**

It was a week before Marissa saw Summer in person. She had heard off many people from Harbour that she was different – quiet, keeping to herself and only hanging around Ryan and Seth… and Taylor for some unknown reason. Seth had invited Marissa over for the Saturday to talk about University options. Marissa rang the doorbell and seconds later it was opened by Summer, without her hair curled, make up on or bright clothes. Her hair was in a ponytail, and she was dressed in jeans and a ¾ sleeve brown top.

"Hi," said Marissa, "Um… how are you?"

"Good, come on in," said Summer with a slight smile, "Seth is in the kitchen looking at some Uni."

"Where are you applying at?" asked Marissa following her in.

"New York University," said Summer, "Ryan doesn't know… he's applying at Berkeley."

"But always said you want to go somewhere hot… sunny…"

"People change," shrugged Summer heading up the stairs to her room.

Marissa sighed and walked into the kitchen where Seth jumped up from his chair and greeted her with a kiss.

"What a welcoming sight," said Ryan walking in from the pool house, as Marissa and Seth pulled away grinning a little, "Hey I finished the application form."

"Awesome, man," nodded Seth before looking at Marissa, "You?"

"All filled out for Providence. I even told them about… you know with Trey," said Marissa adding the last bit quietly.

Ryan just nodded, "So you'll be near Seth?"

Marissa nodded, "A long way from home."

"I wish Summer would tell me where she is applying at."

Marissa looked at Seth who caught Marissa's eyes and understood she knew where Summer was applying at.

"Let's go look at those brochure's," said Seth pulling Marissa to the table as Ryan walked out to head up to Summer's room.

As soon as he was gone, Seth looked at Marissa expectantly. Marissa took a deep breath.

"She is applying for NYU," said Marissa, "And Summer has always wanted to go to a University where it is sunshine 24/7."

"She's changed," sighed Seth, "It's like she is moving away from everything that has a memory… good or bad."

Marissa nodded and sighed, "Want to go get a bite to eat?"

Seth nodded and as they stood they heard a yell from upstairs, making both freeze in a mid move of pushing in their chairs.

**OC**

"NYU? Why didn't you say something?" cried Ryan holding the pamphlet, "Summer… that's... that's across the country from me!"

"I know Ryan and I have my reasons," explained Summer, trying to remain calm, "Can I have that back now?"

"NYU," said Ryan quietly, "That's across the country Summer!"

"I know it is Ryan," said Summer forcefully, pulling the pamphlet from his hand, "And I am going to go there."

"But why? What about a university on this coast line… not the opposite."

"It's what I want."

"Why?"

"Do I need a reason?" snapped Summer, "You want Berkeley and I want NYU, big deal."

"It is a big deal," said Ryan before he turned and left the room, running into Sandy who had arrived home from surfing and heard the argument.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Everyone is leaving!" yelled Ryan, "Seth and Marissa are off to Rhode Island and Summer is heading to New York while I'm remaining here in California!"

"Summer is going to New York?"

Ryan nodded, "And I only just found out."

Sandy went to say something but Ryan stormed off down stairs and into his pool house. Summer stepped out of the room, looking guilty.

"NYU?" asked Sandy quietly.

"I have to get away," replied Summer, "How do you tell someone you care about you have to leave everything behind to move on? Even them?"

For once, Sandy didn't have an answer to that and let Summer walk down stairs. At the bottom she passed Seth and Marissa, who didn't say a word. She walked out the back and over to the pool house, where Ryan was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Ryan?" said Summer softly walking in, "Please don't be mad."

"You are leaving me, Summer."

"You don't understand," said Summer desperately, "I have to leave."

Ryan sat up and saw tears in Summer's eyes. He couldn't be mad and for all they both knew, she might not even get into NYU. They were together now, in the present and that's all that mattered to him. He held out his hand and Summer took it and sat beside Ryan hugging him, before kissing him gently on the lips.

"Let's not worry about University, okay?" said Ryan lying back on the bed with Summer beside him, her head resting on his shoulder and one arm draped across him.

"Ryan," said Summer softly, "I falling for you…"

"Me too."

**OC**

"NYU?" said Kirsten to Sandy later that night with wide eyes, "She is going to New York to escape everything here?"

"Anna's death has cracked her hard shell she built throughout her life," said Sandy with a sigh, "Poor kid has been through a lot."

"How did Ryan take it?"

"He was angry with her. Everyone is leaving for the otherside of America. But for now they are all putting it aside and enjoying the time they have left together."

Kirsten sighed, "We should all enjoy the time left."

Sandy nodded and hugged Kirsten, "We all will."

**A/N: There you go… you all know what is happening. I have a whole new twist up my arm now and everything! Please review!**

**Bye for now!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	10. Acceptance and Prom

**A/N: Hey all… well thanks for the reviews. After a lot of thinking I know now that this story will continue for a little longer. As I said I have a twist up my sleeve!**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the plot!**

_Chapter Ten: Acceptance and Prom_

Months past and Christmas came and went. Summer did manage to enjoy that day with the Cohen's and Ryan, who gave her a heart shaped locket necklace. But the school year was slowly coming to an end and the University acceptance letters would be arriving any day now. Summer walked in the door from another day at school first, Ryan and Seth were going to Marissa's to help Julie carry in a new television she had brought, along with a dishwasher.

"Hey Kirsten," greeted Summer.

The months had been hard on Summer, but her vow to never feel happy again was wearing away as she come to accept the fact that Anna was gone. But she still needed to get away, that she knew. She may feel happy, but was never fully happy and she just wanted to have a fresh start on life and was hoping New York would offer her that at least.

"Hi Summer. This came today," said Kirsten handing her a crisp white envelope sitting on the kitchen counter with two other envelopes.

Summer looked at it, her mouth hanging open, "I-it's from NYU."

"Well open it!" encouraged Kirsten smiling.

Summer shakily turned the envelope over and opened it. Her heart was pounding a mile a minute and her breathing had slowed to deep, almost calming breaths. She pulled the neatly folded letter out and looked at Kirsten nervously.

"Do I read it?" she asked in a whispered tone.

Kirsten nodded and watched Summer unfold the letter with shaking hands that she couldn't control.

"_Dear Miss Roberts_," read Summer out loud, "_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to New York University to study Journalism…_"

Summer let out a happy cry and hugged Kirsten, who was laughing and congratulating her at the same time. Summer had got what she wanted; she had got into NYU and would be studying journalism. But then there was a downside to it that meant she would be leaving Ryan behind. She let go of Kirsten, no longer looking or feeling elated with joy.

"H-how do I tell Ryan?" she asked quietly looking from the acceptance letter to Kirsten, "I love him… but I have to go. I need to… to really find myself."

Kirsten looked at Summer sympathetically and placed a hand on her shoulder, "When the time comes, you will know what to say."

Summer just nodded and left the kitchen to head up stairs to her room. Inside, she shut the door and sat on her bed, looking at the letter and biting her lower lip. With a sigh she looked over at her open window letting in the cool breeze.

"Wish you were here Anna," sighed Summer, "Least you could tell me what to say or do."

**OC**

"Hey Mum, have they come yet?" called Seth jogging into the kitchen to find two envelopes, "Mr Atwood… and Mr Cohen."

Ryan took his from Seth and opened it. He unfolded it and began reading, a grin forming on his face. He looked at Seth who was smiling happily also.

"Get in?" asked Ryan.

"Yes, you?" asked Seth.

"Yes."

The two high fived each other as Kirsten walked in from out the back. When she saw the boys happy faces, she ran over to them and hugged them both happily.

"What about Marissa, did she get into Providence?" asked Kirsten.

"Yes. Julie is over the moon," said Seth smiling with a nod.

"What about Summer?" asked Ryan, "Where is she?"

Kirsten gestured up stairs as she looked at Seth's letter. Ryan walked out to the kitchen and ran upstairs holding his letter. He knocked on Summer's door who told the person to come in. Upon opening the door he saw Summer laying on her bed with her shoes kicked off onto the floor and a white letter folded on her flat stomach.

"Hey," he said shutting the door behind him, "How are you?"

"Alright, you?" replied Summer as Ryan sat down beside her.

"Brilliant. I got into Berkeley. Marissa got into Providence and Seth got into Brown. What about you?"

Summer sighed and looked Ryan in the eyes, "I got into NYU."

Ryan nodded, letting the news sink in, "Congratulations. It' what you wanted."

Summer sat up and took hold of Ryan's hands, "You too… you are going to be a famous architect. Ryan… there was nothing saying we were going to be together forever, you know that."

Ryan nodded. But he loved her, he was more in love with her then he was when he was with Marissa and now she was leaving him to go find her life in New York.

"Summer," said Ryan softly, his blue eyes staring right into her dark brown ones, "Summer… I love you."

Tears fought to fall down Summer's cheeks but she held them back as she answered him, "I love you too, Ryan."

She wrapped her arms around him, as he did the same to her. She was afraid to let go, but knew when the time came she would have too and so would he. Both would be fine, that she had faith in.

**OC**

The day dawned to be a bright and sunny one. Summer rolled onto her back and let out a long breath. Today was the day. Today she would graduate from High School and spend one last summer break in California before jetting off to her new life in New York. Money wasn't going to be a hassle for Summer. Sandy found out from her jailed father that her mother had set up a rather large trust fund before she died. It would help her through her years at University and after in life. Summer would depend on it throughout her study but planned on getting a good job in journalism. She didn't know which magazine she wanted to work with after graduating but was hoping it would be with a popular magazine…maybe Vogue.

She climbed out of bed and left her bedroom. Seth was in the shower, from the running water sounds in the bathroom and she could hear Sandy and Kirsten talking to Ryan, but when she entered the kitchen they stopped instantly and all smiled at her.

"Good morning, Summer," said Sandy, "Bagel?"

"No thanks. I don't think my stomach could handle anything," said Summer smiling, "I'm really nervous."

Ryan walked over to Summer and slipped an arm around her waist in a reassuring manner. Kirsten smiled at them before sipping her coffee.

"And to think," she said looking at Ryan, "Three years ago your never saw your self graduating and going to University."

Ryan nodded, "A lot has happened in three years."

"I know," agreed Summer leaning her head on Ryan's chest, "Oh good, your out."

Seth stepped into the kitchen dressed in his day's clothes. Summer left and headed for the shower. After having a long hot shower and washing her hair Summer dressed in a orange, not too bright, knee length crinkled skirt and a white tank top. She fitted a white braided belt on her hips and slipped on a white pair of round toe ballet flats. She curled her hair loosely and clipped the front back with orange hair clips. Satisfied with her look, Summer turned to leave, but her eyes landed on her bottom desk draw. Tentively, she walked over to the draw and slowly pulled it open with her eyes closed. She reached in and felt the smooth surface of the picture. She pulled it out and opened her eyes, looking at Anna's bright cheery face. Summer smiled at the photo and sighed.

"You should be right here beside me today. We should be graduating together and going to the prom tonight together… I'm sorry Anna," said Summer, "It is my fault and I'll always blame myself for what happened."

Summer shut the draw and opened the top one, pulling out the empty frame. She slipped the photo back in it and set it on her bedside table. With a smile at her passed bestfriend, Summer turned and left her room.

Down stairs, Ryan was dressed also, in his usual look but the top was buttoned up over his singlet. Kirsten hurried over to the hall cupboard and pulled out three covered graduation outfits with the hats sitting on top of them.

"Let's go," said Sandy holding the car keys.

As a family, the five left the house together.

**OC**

"Ryan Atwood!"

With a smile Ryan walked on stage and collected his graduation certificate, smiling at Sandy and Kirsten, Kirsten was snapping pictures whenever she could. Ryan walked across the stage and down the steps to his seat. Other names were called and as it reached the C's it could be seen that Seth was looking rather nervous.

"Seth Cohen!"

Seth walked up on stage, glad the principal didn't attempt to pronounce his full name. He got his certificate and smiled at his parents and Marissa, who's graduation was the day before along with her prom, which he went too as her date. Like Ryan did, he walked across the stage and sat down in his seat. The names carried on before they finally reached the R's.

"Jessica Rabin," called the Principal handing a curvy girl her certificate, "Mitchell Rebern."

A jock student strutted on with his beach blonde hair slicked back, he was the one who had grabbed Summer by the face to check out her bruise earlier in the year.

"Summer Roberts!"

Summer walked on stage smiling happily. She shook the Principals hand and smiled at Kirsten to let her take the picture, as well as smiling happily at Ryan. She walked across the stage and took her seat to watch the remainder of the large year to graduate.

**OC**

"I can't believe it," said Summer hugging Ryan happily, "We've done it! We have finished!"

Ryan laughed and spun Summer around happily, "We have and tonight it all ends with the Prom."

"I know," smiled Summer, waving to someone who was leaving with her parents, "It's all over… after three extremely long years."

"Hey guys, we are graduates now!" said Seth walking over to them with Marissa in tow, "No longer seniors… graduates!"

"We get it Seth," said Ryan smiling, "Come on, I think Sandy and Kirsten want something."

The four walked over to a waiting Sandy and Kirsten, who were grinning. They gave Ryan, Summer and Seth a hug in turn as well as Marissa, congratulating her for graduating as the valedictorian.

"How about a bite to eat?" asked Sandy with a smile, "The Prom is six hours away."

"Six hours?" repeated Summer and Kirsten.

"Come on," said Marissa, "I have Mum's car. Us girls can go do our thing and you men can go eat."

Without waiting for a word, Marissa, Kirsten and Summer took off to go get the nails done, then the hair and make up before heading home to get dressed.

Sandy, Seth and Ryan just watched the three women hurry off, wondering why they would need six hours to get ready.

"I only need an hour… not even that," commented Seth, "What could take six hours?"

"I have no idea," said Ryan, "But I do know I am hungry."

**OC**

It was twenty minutes before it was time to head too the Prom. Summer stared at her reflection and smiled. Her halter neck, emerald green gown hugged her body nicely with a crimpled style all over. The neckline plunged to just in between her breasts. The gown flowed loosely from her hips, allowing her to be able to walk properly. The hemline brushed the ground slightly hiding her black, kitten heel shoes, that had a strap across her toes, and did up around her ankle. Her hair had been pulled up into a curly bun, with trendils of curls stylishly hanging out. Her long fringe had been brushed to the side and curled at the end.

Kirsten walked in and looked at Summer with a small smile, "You look absolutely beautiful."

"I chose the colour for Anna," admitted Summer, "She would've been wearing this colour tonight. I know it."

"Oh, Sum, that dress is gorgeous!" cried Marissa walking in, dressed in a black strapless gown that flowed down her slim body and brushed along the gown. She had styled her hair into rippling waves that framed her face nicely.

"Here," said Kirsten slipping a white diamond bracelet onto Summer's wrist, "It's a gift from me and Sandy for you. We are really proud of you Summer. You are daughter to us and are welcome home whenever you want to stay here."

Summer smiled and hugged Kirsten tightly, "Thank you so much."

Kirsten smiled and taking hold of Summer's hand they walked down stairs following Marissa. Standing in the foyer were the three men. Seth was dressed in a black tux with a white shirt and bow tie. In his hand he held a white rose corsage. Beside him was Ryan in a black suit with a black shirt but a emerald green silk tie. He was holding a pink lily corsage.

"Wow," gasped Seth seeing Marissa heading down the stairs towards him, a awed smile on his face, "Marissa… you look… you look… beautiful."

Marissa smiled and allowed Seth to slip the corsage on her wrist, "You look great yourself."

Seth smiled and kissed Marissa on the cheek.

Ryan however was looking at Summer with his mouth wide open. Kirsten walked over to Ryan with Summer before stepping over to Seth and hugging him.

"Sum… you look like an angel," said Ryan slipping the corsage on and then kissing her tenderly on the lips, "Shall we go?"

Summer nodded, "I like your outfit."

Ryan smiled and linked arms with Summer before following Seth and Marissa out to the limousine.

**OC**

The limousine pulled up outside the fanciest restaurant in all of Newport. The window's glowed with light from inside and prom students were milling around outside talking to students all commenting on how they looked and asking where they got their outfit from.

Marissa climbed out after Seth and it wasn't long before a group of girls ran over to Marissa exclaiming about the dress. Ryan then got out and helped Summer out. They avoided the girls and were soon lining up for photo's.

"So… what are we doing after the Prom?" asked Summer looking up at Ryan.

"I have something planned," said Ryan smiling, "Just you and me."

Summer smiled and pecked Ryan on the cheek before they had their photo's taken together and in single ones.

Once inside they mingled with other people they knew, talking and reliving past memories, the good and bad. As Summer walked over to get a drink, Taylor walked over to her, dressed in a dark red gown with one strap.

"Hey Taylor," smiled Summer, "How are you?"

"I'm great and you? I must say, your dress is beautiful! Is it Chanel?"

Summer shook her head, "Lisa Ho… an Australian designer. What's yours?"

"Chanel. My mother and I went and picked it out together."

"It's looks really nice. I love the shade of red. So which Uni did you get into?"

"Berkeley. I'm studying design in fashion. I want to be a famous designer and have all these hot stars wearing my designs… or maybe interior decorating. Who knows really?"

"Wow… sounds great. I'm going to NYU… journalism."

"Really? I never saw you becoming a journalist. Freelance?"

"Ew, no way!" cried Summer, "A professional one for a magazine… or on television."

"Wow… what about you and Ryan? You two are smitten with each other. And I heard he got into Berkeley."

"He did," nodded Summer, "But… when the time comes… maybe we could make it a long distance one… but I don't want to hold him back and I honestly don't plan on coming back here… ever."

Taylor just nodded, slightly shocked from Summer's news, "I-I guess we all have our reasons."

Summer nodded just as the Principal asked them all to sit at their tables for the meal before the night of dancing began.

Summer said goodbye to Taylor and made her way to her table beside Ryan and Marissa. They spent the meal hour talking about stories, as they ate their meal. Followed by the meal was dessert of rich chocolate cake topped with whipped cream and a cherry.

As Summer finished her last bite music began playing, Pussycat Dolls – Beep. Ryan and Seth just sat there as Summer, Marissa and a group of girls took to the dance floor, singing and dancing to the beat, moving their hips at the appropriate bits.

"How's your night going?" asked Seth to Ryan over the music.

"Great," nodded Ryan watching Summer, "Yours?"

"Brilliant. I always imagined myself hating prom."

Ryan patted Seth on the shoulder standing up as a slow song came on, "You have a girl waiting for you."

The two stood and walked over to the girls as a Mandy Moore song played.

_If you believe that dreams come true,_

_There's one that's waiting there for you,_

_Cos I believed that when I saw you,_

_That when you want something bad enough,_

_That it can't escape your love,_

_There is nothing in the world that cannot be,_

_If you believe._

Summer and Ryan stepped in small circles not saying a word, just enjoying each other's closeness. Both knew what was coming in the short months and both were terrified of it. Summer looked up at Ryan and smiled at him before kissing him softly. The song ended and a rockier one came on. Seth and Marissa danced over to them and the four were soon in a group dancing away happily, laughing at Seth's awkward moves.

Soon the guy's were sick of dancing and claimed they were thirsty, but Summer and Marissa knew they just wanted to pig out on the food. Summer and Marissa began dancing together spinning each other around at times.

An hour later the guys returned and joined in. It was when a heavy metal style song came on, that got the guys jumping, that Marissa and Summer left the dance floor, a lot of the girls had the same idea.

"Drink?" asked Marissa offering Summer a bottle of water from the snack table.

"Yeah," nodded Summer taking the bottle.

They walked back to their table and sat down, drinking their drink as five heavy metal songs played in a row. Summer and Marissa watched the mosh pit with looks of disbelief. But when a Britney Spears song came on (Toxic) many of the guys left the dance floor, swapped by many girls. Summer and Marissa remained seated and welcomed their man with a bottle of water.

"Have fun?" asked Marissa.

"Yeah," nodded Seth, "Who knew they would play that?"

"What bands were they playing?" asked Summer.

"Slipknot, ummm… Fozzy… I don't know the rest," said Ryan, "Trey listens to a lot of heavy metal."

Summer just nodded and stood up to return to dancing with Marissa as Pink's _Stupid Girls_ started playing.

**OC**

"You organized this?" cried Summer as they entered the expensive hotel room that had vanilla scented candles lit all around the room, Summer's favorite scent.

The ground had pink lily petals scattered on the ground and soft music was playing.

"It's all for you," said Ryan, his arms wrapped around her waist.

Summer turned in Ryan's arms smiling at him before kissing him gently on the lips. They stepped into the room and Ryan used his foot to shut the door behind him. The kiss became more fiery with passion as Summer pushed Ryan's jacket off and removed his tie…

**A/N: There you go, its' obvious what happened after that. Anyway the next chapter will be an emotional one. So yeah. Please review!**

**Bye for now!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	11. Leaving Newport

**A/N: Well I am going to try and make this chapter an emotional one. If it doesn't come out that way… sorry! Thanks for the reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot.**

_Chapter Eleven: Leaving Newport_

"May your futures all be bright and happy one's," finished Sandy on the last night that Summer, Seth and Marissa would be in Newport for a long time, "Now, let's all enjoy this wonderful meal Kirsten slaved over all day."

It was the last meal that all would eat together. Sandy and Kirsten had organised it, inviting Julie, Caitlin and Marissa over. Summer glanced at Ryan, knowing what tomorrow, midday would bring. He didn't look her direction focusing on the meal in front of him. Summer swallowed a lump in her throat and looked down at her salad and forked a bit of lettuce.

"All packed, Summer?" asked Julie kindly as she cut into her fish.

"Yeah. Everything is in boxes and bags," replied Summer, hoping her voice didn't quiver."

"Will you be staying on campus?"

"No. I've found an apartment near it though. It's small but that will suit me fine."

"Wow. You really have everything planned. What about furniture?"

"Pre ordered. It will be delivered an hour or so after I arrive. Hopefully there are no delays."

Julie nodded, "Oh… well this place will not be the same without your four all together. Caitlin is going to have big shoes to fill in."

Caitlin shrugged, "I'll fill them in my own way."

Everyone smiled knowing Caitlin would do just that. After that everyone chatted, but Summer and Ryan both avoided speaking to each other. Once the meal was complete they all sat around talking to each other, bringing up stories from the summer just ending.

"Wait here, all of you," said Sandy, standing and leaving the outside area and heading inside.

"What's Dad doing?" asked Seth looking at Kirsten curiously.

"Just wait and see," replied Kirsten smiling at her son, "So Julie, how is work going?"

"Great," said Julie smiling, "Much better then I thought it would. I'm having the house painted. The lounge room is being painted a crème like colour with dark brown skirting's, so is the hallway and Caitlin is having hers painted a goose egg colour. Like a purple it is. And Marissa wants her painted white with a feature wall coloured maroon."

"Wow. Everything is looking up Julie. That's great."

Julie nodded, "I know and I didn't need Jimmy to get where I am. If that slime ball ever showed his face again…"

Julie didn't finish her sentence but everyone got the gist. Marissa and Caitlin swapped uncomfortable looks as Sandy walked out carrying four boxes all wrapped in shiny blue wrapping paper.

"Seth," said Sandy handing him one, "Marissa, Summer and Ryan."

The four looked at the boxes before opening them Inside was a brand new mobile phone. Colour screen, it flipped shut, took pictures, could download music videos and ring tones and they could have video conversations.

"They have been programmed to send pictures, everything and I have put in the important numbers. Mine, Kirsten's, Julies, Caitlin's, home phone numbers and all of yours. Now you have no excuse but to keep in contact," said Sandy.

Summer smiled at Sandy as she pulled her silver phone out of the box and turned it on. The screen wallpaper was of her, Ryan, Seth and Marissa at the prom. She looked at Marissa who was smiling also with tears in her eyes.

"Thanks Sandy," said Summer quietly, "This is great… perfect."

"We expect a phone call once a week. From all of you," said Kirsten with a nod from Julie, "And emails, letters, photos."

"What point will that be from me?" asked Ryan, "I'll only be down the road living on campus."

"It doesn't matter. You will be busy and not find time to come visit all the time," said Sandy seriously, "Beside's you still need to keep in contact as a group. As couples."

Summer looked at Ryan, who glanced at her before looking away. It wasn't long after that, that everyone either went home or to bed.

**OC**

Summer couldn't sleep. She rolled over and glanced at her clock. It was nearing two AM in the morning making it roughly five AM in New York. Summer stood up and left her room heading to the kitchen. She flicked the light on and walked to the fridge. She knew there was a slice of chocolate mud cake left in there from dinner. But it wasn't there.

"Where'd it go?" she muttered.

"I'm eating it."

Summer's heart froze in fright and she spun around to see Ryan sitting at the counter with a partly eaten slice of cake in front of him.

"Oh," said Summer, "Well then."

"You can eat it with me if you want."

Summer nodded, got a spoon from the draw and sat beside Ryan and began to eat the cake with him.

"Couldn't sleep?" asked Ryan curiously.

"Yeah. I have a lot on my mind really," sighed Summer, "You?"

"Same as you."

Summer nodded, "What are we going to do?"

"I thought you would have the answer to that one already."

"I do… but… but I don't know."

"Summer we both have known all along how it was going to end as soon as you applied for NYU. We both just have to come to terms with it now," said Ryan reasonably.

"It's not that easy. How was I supposed to know what was going to happen this year?" said Summer irritably about everything, "Life really knows how to suck sometimes."

"Tell me about it."

They both fell silent and finished eating the cake. Summer stood and placed the plate and spoons in the dishwasher. Ryan walked over to Summer and pulled her towards him.

"Right now we still have time to enjoy what is left. Let's not deal with it until the time comes," whispered Ryan, "I love you Summer and I want to enjoy that now, not dread tomorrow, midday when you leave me."

Summer nodded with tears in her eyes, "Me too."

Ryan smiled and used his thumb to wipe her tears away before kissing her softly on the lips. Summer held onto his hand and followed him into the pool house where they laid on the bed and fell asleep together for one last time.

**OC**

Summer yawned and stretched, brushing Ryan along the face with her arm gently. She rolled to her side and looked at the time. Nine am. She had to leave for the airport at ten thirty. Quickly she sat up and got out of bed, running into the house. Kirsten greeted her with a smile.

"Sleep well?" she asked.

"W-we didn't do anything. Just slept," said Summer taking an offered bagel.

"It's okay if you did or didn't," said Kirsten stirring her coffee.

Summer smiled and ate her bagel before running upstairs to have a shower and dress. She pulled on some dark blue jeans and purple singlet. She brushed her hair and pulled it into a ponytail. After applying some make up of lip-gloss and pale purple eye shadow she began carting the seven boxes down stairs along with the four bags of clothes and shoes. She was only taking the things she would need and if need be Kirsten and Sandy would have other things sent to her.

"I'll help you take them to the car."

Summer looked up and saw Ryan showered and dressed. Summer nodded and together they packed the gear into the back of Sandy's car. Seth and Marissa weren't flying out till that night.

"Alright!" said Sandy walking out with his keys as Seth arrived with Marissa, "Everyone in!"

"Hang on," said Summer, "I need my bag for on the plane."

Summer ran back in and up to her practically empty room. She collected her bag and took a deep breath to calm down. She ran back down stairs where Marissa and Seth were waiting in the foyer to say goodbye.

"You take care, okay?" said Marissa seriously hugging Summer tight, "Don't do something silly or change who you are."

Summer hugged back with tears in her eyes, "You do the same. And keep Cohen in line at all times."

"I will," said Marissa her voice shaking, "I'm going to miss you so much Sum."

Summer pulled away her eyes glistening with tears, "We knew it would happen one day Coop. Don't cry! We'll keep in touch always."

Marissa nodded and wiped her tears away as Summer turned to a quiet Seth.

"Oh, Cohen," said Summer sighing, "Are you going to cry?"

"I do not do crying," said Seth pointing his finger at Summer, "I'm trying to work out what to say."

Summer smiled and hugged Seth, "You take care and keep safe. Treat Coop right okay?"

"I will. Don't loose contact with us," said Seth, "New York is a big place."

Summer pulled away smiling and with a final wave she left the Cohen place for one last time. As she shut the door a wave of sadness cascaded over her body like a bucket of water being tipped over her. Kirsten ran up the steps and led her down the stairs.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Summer nodded and got into the car beside Ryan, who was sitting silently, looking out the window with complete determination.

The ride to the airport was silent with the radio on playing some Shania Twain song that Kirsten liked. At the airport, Sandy found a trolley and they stacked the boxes and bags onto it before getting it organised to be put on the flight.

"GATE 11 FOR NEW YORK IS NOW BOARDING!" came a female voice over the loud speaker.

"That's me," said Summer nervously as the four moved towards the gate.

"We'll say goodbye to you here," said Sandy glancing at Ryan, "You take care Summer. And remember to ring. If you ever want to come back home, just catch the next flight and we will welcome you back with open arms."

Summer nodded and hugged Sandy the way she never hugged her father, "Thank you for everything Sandy. Nothing I say or do will make up to what you and Kirsten have done for me."

Sandy smiled and Summer turned to a teary eyed Kirsten.

"Oh Summer," she said softly before embracing Summer, "Take care of yourself okay?"

"I will," promised Summer hugging Kirsten back with the tears starting to fall.

She pulled away and her and Ryan walked closer to the gate. They came to a stop just a few feet away from the line.

"So… so this is where we end it," said Summer softly.

Ryan nodded and handed her a box, before pecking her on the cheek, "Take care Summer."

Without another word he turned and headed back over to Kirsten and Sandy. Summer just looked at the box before nodding and walking over to the gate. Once she showed her ticket she walked down the corridor leading to the plane.

That's how it ended. A kiss on the cheek and a 'take care', nothing more. Tears filled Summer's eyes but she brushed them away as she reached the plane. The stewardess directed her to her seat in first class. When she sat down, Summer opened the box. Inside was a silver necklace with a locket the shape of a heart. She lifted it out of the box and opened it to find her face on one side and Ryan on the other. Underneath lay a note. She unfolded it and was met to a letter written by Ryan.

_**Summer,**_

_**So, now you are on the plane heading away to New York. We have just ended things and I'm probably heading back to the car with Sandy and Kirsten thinking about you. My goodbye to you was planned so that we didn't say goodbye because I never want to say goodbye to you Summer. As corny as this sounds coming from me of all people, you have shown me the true meaning of love.**_

_**When Anna died, you didn't close yourself away from the world. You let me in, you let me comfort you. When you applied for NYU and I confronted you about and we fought, you didn't back away you came to me. That's what I love about you Summer. You stick to your ways and do what's good for you. I guess you see New York as being good for you. I'm not going to criticise you about it. I'm glad you are doing it.**_

_**I am hoping that maybe later in life we will find each other again and still fit with each other. I am giving you this locket so you can remember what we have. I love you Summer Roberts and will never forget you or the love I have for you.**_

_**Take care and show New York who Summer Roberts is.**_

_**Love Ryan.**_

Summer let out a sob and folded the letter. She stuck it in the box, but put the necklace on. She turned to the window doing the seatbelt up and looked out it, tears rolling down her cheeks and her heart beat hard and fast as memories of her and Ryan played throughout her mind.

**OC**

Summer slipped the key into the door and walked into her new home, her own small place. She flicked the light on and lit up the averaged sized lounge room. With help from the landlord, a nice man about Sandy's age, helped her cart her boxes in. The carpet was a nice sea green, which would match her blue lounges and dark oak wood furniture nicely. She thanked the landlord and headed over to the first closed door. She opened to a bedroom and walked around it. White carpet and walls. She walked out of it and into the second closed door. Another bedroom, only bigger – her room. She exited and directly across was the archway into the kitchen and dining area. She walked down to the other closed door and opened it to a bathroom with sea green tiles and half tiled walls with the ceiling and rest of the wall painted white. It was a nice place that would suit her fine. She pulled her phone out and dialled in the Cohen's number. It was morning, so Summer knew they would be up.

On the second ring Kirsten answered, "Hello, Kirsten Cohen."

"Hey Kirsten, it's Summer," she said eagerly, glad to hear a familiar voice, "I'm safe here in New York."

"Oh, Sum, I was beginning to worry," said Kirsten sounding relieved, "How is the apartment?"

"Great. The pictures didn't lie. The landlord is nice. He was telling me his wife is a lawyer as well. She works in the city and does speeches at NYU."

"That's great."

"Yeah. Did Seth and Marissa leave okay?"

"Yes. They were a bundle of emotions though. Was the flight good?"

"Yeah. I slept most of it though. I-is Ryan fine?"

"He is. Sandy has just taken him to Berkeley. So the house is really empty… really empty."

At that moment a knock came from the door with the announcement of the landlord.

"I have to go, Kirsten. But I will call tomorrow," said Summer, "I miss you. Bye."

"Bye, Summer. Take care."

Summer flipped her phone shut and ran over to the door. She opened it and the landlord told her the delivery men were here with her furniture.

Within an hour the men had her furniture and set in the places where she wanted it. Summer tipped them each fifty dollars and thanked them as she shut the door and snapped the lock shut. She looked around her now furnished apartment and began to unpack the things she had brought with her from California.

**OC**

"Luke man! I didn't know you were going to Berkeley!" cried Ryan slapping his old friend on the back, "How are you, man?"

"I'm great. You?" smiled the blue eyed ex of Marissa.

"Doing alright. What are you studying?"

"Law. You?"

"Architecture. You living on campus?"

"Yeah. They have put me in room 204 in the C block."

Ryan looked at his sheet and nodded, "Same room as me. Who would've guess that?"

Luke laughed and together they lugged their boxes and bags up to room 204. They chatted as they began unpacking, ignoring the loud noises coming from the hall.

"So how are things with you and Marissa?" asked Luke as he placed some clothes in his dresser.

"Actually Marissa and I broke up months ago. For the past year was dating Summer Roberts," replied Ryan, "Seth and Marissa are going out now."

"Are you serious, man? I never saw that one coming," said Luke in surprise, "Hang on… what do you mean by you 'was' dating Summer?"

"Well she has gone to New York University… and I'm here. She has left Newport for good I think. She just needs too… discover the true her."

"Oh… yeah I heard about her father."

"Plus Anna Stern died."

"Point being?"

"Her and Anna became bestfriend's and Summer was in the same car accident and I guess blames herself for Anna's death."

"Oh… man that's a lot."

Ryan nodded, "Hows your Dad?"

"Oh he's good. The shop is going great and he's dating some banker guy."

"That's great," nodded Ryan, "I'm starved man. You want to go grab a bite to eat… or find out where to get food from."

"Sounds like a plan."

**OC**

Two months passed and Summer was enjoying her subject and the life at University. She had made a couple of friends who she went shopping with, to the movies or they hung out at her apartment watching movies of study group. But Summer never forgot Ryan. She had sent him a few text messages, asking how he was, how she was going, to which he replied too. But they never rang each other. Summer also kept in contact with Seth and Marissa, Sandy and Kirsten and sent emails to Julie and Caitlin.

It was a Friday night and Summer was popping the popcorn for her friends coming over to watch the latest Johnny Depp movie. As she set the three bowls of popcorn on the coffee table the doorbell rang. Summer ran over and pulled it open to be greeted by her four friends; Evie Baxter, Savannah Tessaro, Jessica Windale and Katinka Grassum.

Katinka hugged Summer her blue eyes smiling along with the rest of her face. Summer laughed and stumbled backwards, hugging her friend. She then hugged the blonde haired Jessica, black haired Savannah and red haired Evie.

"I have been dying to see this movie," said Katinka pulling her light brown hair into a messy pony tail.

"So you have said all week," joked Summer shutting and locking her door, "Well put it in Kat, don't stand there gawking at it!"

**A/N: There you go… I dunno how emotional you all found it. But hey, the plot line is lengthening… and yeah. Well review!**

**Bye for now!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	12. Returning To Newport

**A/N: Well thanks for the reviews and here we go with the next chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah… I only own the plot, Katinka, Evie, Savannah and Jessica.**

_Chapter Twelve: Returning to Newport_

A year passed and Christmas arrived. The previous Christmas Summer remained in New York spending it with her friends. She however received a call from Seth and Marissa, Kirsten and Sandy and a short one from Ryan. This Christmas, was during her second year at University, would be a special one as it would be the first time she saw Marissa and Seth since she headed for New York.

The morning of the day they arrived, Summer hurried about in fixing up the spare bedroom with fresh sheets, a warm blanket with a thick quilt with a maroon cover. She vacuumed the house and dusted the furniture. Glancing at her watch she saw she had two hours to get some groceries before Seth and Marissa were due to arrive. Pulling her thick brown wool jacket on that came to her knees and brown ugg boots, she collected her purse an car keys (she brought a car during her first year) and headed out to buy much needed food and other supplies.

The shops weren't that busy when she arrived, allowing Summer to get in and buy what she needed within half an hour. She pushed the trolley out to her car and was loading it up when someone called her name. Frowning, Summer looked around her and spotted someone very familiar walking quickly towards her.

"No way," said Summer to herself placing a bag in the boot of her black Holden SSZ, "Taylor? Taylor Townsend?"

"Summer! Oh my gosh, look at you!" cried the once annoying brunette, "Your hair is shorter!"

Summer smiled, she had cut he hair to her shoulders and had it layered giving it a natural wavy effect, "What are you doing in New York? You go to Berkeley."

Taylor nodded, "My grandmother lives just four blocks away. I'm visiting her for Christmas with my parents. How have you been? You look great! New York really has done you good."

Summer smiled again, "I am great. University is wonderful. I love my course and the coming summer I get to do a summer internship with a magazine company. I'm going to apply to do it with Vouge and the teacher says if they like me I will get a call back the next summer and one after that, and upon graduation they will hire me straight away. What about you? Interior or fashion?"

"Interior. It's much more interesting," said Taylor, "I should go… oh and Luke is attending Berkeley, did you know?"

Summer nodded, "Ryan told me. How is he?"

"Oh… he's good," said Taylor backing away from Summer, "I should ah, go. Nice seeing you Summer."

"Okay… bye," said Summer waving before finishing packing her car and climbing in.

At her home, she unpacked her car and put the groceries away. After completing her task she sat down in the lounge room and flicked on the television. A re-run episode of The Brady Bunch was the only interesting thing on. It was the episode where Jan got her glasses.

Just as Summer was getting into it her house phone rang. Summer stood up and ran over to her computer table and picked up the handset.

"Hello?" she said in a light tone.

"Hi." It was Ryan.

"Hey… Ryan. I haven't heard from you since April," said Summer a little icily. She still did have feelings for him, that she wouldn't deny but with lack of contact they were ebbing away to cold ashes.

"Yeah. I have been busy… with university stuff. Well… actually it's more then that. You saw Taylor today."

"Yeah," said Summer confused, "How do you know?"

"Well… her and I… Summer I'm dating Taylor. I have since June."

Summer remained silent, digesting the information, "Oh… okay. That'll explain her awkwardness when I mentioned you."

"Yeah. Um. I'm sure you are fine with it… I mean you have probably been dating."

"No, no I haven't," said Summer, "Ah look. I have to go. Seth and Marissa are due here soon. Take care Ryan."

Summer hung the phone up and turned away, a little dazed. Ryan was dating Taylor Townsend. It shouldn't matter. She wasn't madly in love with him anymore anyway. She was over Ryan Atwood, actually. He was becoming a distant memory.

A knock at her front door then a ring of the door bell caused Summer crash back down to reality. She ran towards the door, peered through the peep hole and unlocked the door grinning happily.

"Marissa!" cried Summer hugging her friend before letting her inside, "Seth!"

She greeted Seth with another hug and let him in, grabbing the bags from the cab driver and paying him.

"Welcome to New York," said Summer grinning out them, "And welcome to my little abode."

"Oh Summer! It's so great to see you!" said Marissa hugging Summer again.

She hadn't changed much. Her hair was a little darker from not having the Californian sun on it. It was longer as well, coming to the small of her back. Seth looked the same though. Same haircut and style.

"I like it," said Seth looking around, "And again you have managed to find the perfect tree."

Summer smiled at her tree, it was large with the perfect branches and bright decorations.

"Wow… look at you two," said Summer smiling happily, "I haven't seen you in such a long, long time… over a year!"

"Look at you," replied Marissa, "Cute hair cut, you just look fabulous!"

Summer smiled, "Did you know Ryan is dating Taylor Townsend?"

Seth and Marissa looked at Summer stunned, proving they didn't know. Summer just nodded and shrugged and looked around.

"So, let me show you where you two will be staying at," said Summer walking across the room too a closed door. Seth and Marissa collected their bags and followed Summer into the white carpeted room with the maroon quilt covered bed.

"Nice," nodded Seth, "It's bigger then our room at our apartment."

"It is," admitted Marissa when Summer looked at her, "Only by a little bit. The lounge room is big though."

"Well I'll let you both settle in and I'll go make some hot chocolate," said Summer smiling.

"You cook now?" asked Seth.

"Yes. I taught myself and tonight we are having roast chicken, Italian herb potato's and beans with chicken gravy."

"Sounds… drool worthy."

Summer chuckled and headed over to the medium sized kitchen and flicked the jug on. She pulled out three cups and spooned in the chocolate mix. As she was carrying out two drinks, Seth and Marissa left the bedroom and sat down on the twin seater couch.

"Here you go," said Summer, "I'll be back."

She walked back into the kitchen and got her drink and packet of chocolate coated biscuits. She walked back into the lounge and sat down on one of the two single seaters and the three began chatting about uni life, new friends and things they heard going in Newport.

"I can't believe Ryan is dating Taylor," said Seth shaking his head, "When did you find out, Sum?"

"Just before you two arrived, actually," sighed Summer before shrugging, "A year has passed. Neither of us have really made any attempt to remain in contact really and I'm not madly in love with him anymore. If he wants to be with Taylor, let him go."

Marissa and Seth nodded but traded knowing looks. Summer looked away at the blank television screen and raised a hand to the necklace with the love heart locket.

**OC**

_**Five Years Later…**_

"Summer, how is that article coming along?" asked her boss popping her head into her office, "We want Paris on this month's cover of Vouge."

"Give me an hour Tessa," said Summer tapping at her keyboard, "Believe me, Paris has answered things in this that she didn't even know she had answered."

Tessa smiled and hurried off barking at someone through the corridor. Twenty-four year old Summer Roberts, glanced at her pad of short hand written answers and typed a little faster. She was coming to the final part of her speech when her office phone began ringing.

"Hello?" said Summer picking up the receiver and setting it in the crook of her neck as she typed.

"Summer, someone called Marissa Cooper wishes to speak to you," said her the front desk receptionist, Cindy.

"Oh, yeah! Put her through," said Summer as she typed the last paragraph.

"Okay."

There was a beep and a click.

"Hello? Summer?" said Marissa uncertainly.

"Hey Coop, what's up?" asked Summer hitting the print button and swivelling around in her seat to collect the printed article.

"Have you got the week off?" asked Marissa.

"As soon as I hand my article in I'll be asking Tessa," replied Summer, "I swear I will Coop. Calm down I will be at your wedding."

"Okay… well you have no choice but to be, Summer. You are my Maid of Honour. Are you bringing your man with you?"

"Steven?" asked Summer, "Oh yeah. He should be coming. Maybe not with me but arriving a day before the wedding."

"Okay. Well call me back in an hour. You have to be here for it Summer!"

"I know Coop. Talk to you then," said Summer, "Bye."

"Bye."

Summer hung up and hurried out of her office and up the hall to Tessa's. She knocked and entered as Tessa hung up her phone.

"Oh! Excellent!" smiled Tessa, "I'll have the graphic's department get to work on the two pages now. You are in the big time now Summer!"

Summer grinned, "Thanks Tessa. Listen… remember a month back when I mentioned I needed next week off?"

"Yes I do and you can have your week off," said Tessa smiling, "We can survive one week without you. It's your friend from your high school days who is getting married?"

"Yeah. To my ex-boyfriend. They have been together for seven years now. Since senior year."

Tessa smiled and brushed away an annoying lock of brown hair, "Well you get going. I'll see you back not the Monday coming but the Monday after."

Summer nodded, said goodbye and left the office. She entered hers collected her gear – handbag, keys, phone and writing materials for any ideas of what to ask Kate Bosworth when she interviewed her, her week back.

On her way out she dialled Marissa's mobile number and told she would be on the next flight back to Newport.

**OC**

"Taylor, I don't know," sighed Ryan as they drove to the Cohen's place, "Marissa was going to get in contact with her today from what Seth told me."

"Okay, I was only checking," replied Taylor patting Ryan on his thigh, "It will be the first you have seen her in seven years. Did you know she is dating a lawyer. I think Marissa said his name was Steven Blacklock."

Ryan nodded and pulled into the Cohen driveway, "How long?"

"Oh about two years I think. Before that she dated a few guys but obviously this is the one. Unlike you and me… six years."

Ryan smiled at Taylor and kissed her tenderly before they both got out of the car. Sandy greeted them at the door and led them inside.

"Guess what? Summer is catching a flight in an hour and will be here around midnight," said Sandy cheerfully, "You should see Kirsten. She is in a frenzy getting that room of hers set up."

"I'll go help her," said Taylor, kissing Ryan on the cheek and running upstairs.

"How are you?" asked Sandy and him and Ryan walked into the kitchen.

"I'm fine," replied Ryan taking a beer from Sandy.

"So, you are completely over Summer?"

"Sandy, it's been seven years, For six of those I have been with Taylor. I love Taylor."

Sandy nodded and dropped the subject, "How is work going?"

"Great. We are designing some new houses to be built on the development site twenty minutes from here," said Ryan, "So business is blooming at the moment."

"Hello!"

"Seth, Marissa!" called out Sandy from where he was with Ryan, "In the kitchen!"

Seth and Marissa walked in smiling and greeted Sandy and Ryan happily. They all sat around the table chatting about work, the upcoming wedding and arrival of Summer.

"The last picture I have of Summer," said Sandy, "Is of her graduating from NYU."

"Two years ago," nodded Seth, "We got that one to. So Ryan, when are you and Taylor getting married. You two have been together for six years, surely the wedding bells must be beginning to ring."

Ryan shrugged, "I really haven't got that next step on my mind yet."

"What if Taylor does?" asked Marissa, "She has been talking about children… within the next three years."

Ryan looked at Marissa in surprise, he had never planned on having children with Taylor. In his mind he imagined a mixed version of him and Taylor. It didn't go. But he did love Taylor. She was witty and had a good sense of humour.

"Okay, well the room is set," said Kirsten entering the kitchen with Taylor following, "Bed is made, flowers are set."

"You could change that room in a perfect office," said Taylor, "That way you could work from home and not worry about getting changed."

"No," said Kirsten firmly, "That is Summer's room. It will always be Summer's room."

Taylor just nodded a little put out. It was obvious that Kirsten had never taken to Taylor properly. Everyone could see that, including Ryan and Taylor herself.

"So Ryan, how is Trey these days?" asked Seth to fill in the silence.

"He's enjoying running his mechanic shop," said Ryan, "And his wife, Lillian is pregnant again. So my little nephew, Jason will soon have a little brother or sister."

"You didn't tell me that!" said Taylor a little annoyed.

"That's because you always tell me you don't want to hear about my 'Chino' brother."

"I have never said that!"

"You say it every time he rings, Taylor."

Everyone stood and walked outside to the back leaving the two to have a heated argument, which drifted out to them. The four remained silent, not daring to talk in case they came outside to them.

"… my brother and I will keep in contact with him regardless of his past!" shouted Ryan, "Everybody changes Taylor! When we first started dating you were nothing like this! You accepted everything and everyone! You have changed and not for the better!"

"How dare you say that!" screamed Taylor, "You haven't changed a bit, Ryan Atwood, and that is _not_ a compliment either! You are still hung up on Summer Roberts and it has been seven god damn years!"

"I am over Summer! I haven't spoken to her since I started dating you! I haven't seen her or anything, Taylor!"

"Then why do you keep a picture of her in your wallet?" said Taylor coolly, "Of you and her together at the prom!"

Ryan fell silent for a few moments and the four outside swapped looks, "Why were you going through my wallet?"

"You told me to get your credit card. And I pulled it out and it fell out with it."

"Taylor, I don't own a credit card. I never have and I know I never will. So why were you going through my wallet?"

"The reason why I went through your wallet doesn't matter! What does is you still have a picture of someone you claim you are over," said Taylor. She looked away before looking back at Ryan, "Do you even really, truly love me?"

Ryan looked at Taylor in surprise, "What makes you ask me that?"

"How about the fact that when anyone, here, snaps at me or puts me down… you don't even jump to my defence, yet I can remember clearly that when that person was Summer Roberts, you were on their case without a second thought."

"Taylor…"

"Just answer my question Ryan!"

"I do love you…"

"But only as a friend," whispered Taylor looking at Ryan, "Right?"

Ryan sighed. He knew it was true. He never felt the flip of the stomach, or a tingling sensation whenever she touched him. He had only ever experienced that with one other person and that was Summer.

Ryan finally nodded and Taylor just nodded back. She turned and grabbed her handbag and phone.

"Right well… I'll move out."

"No," said Ryan, "I will. I can stay here for a while until I get a place. I'll umm… drive you back and collect my gear."

Taylor nodded and the two left without a word to the other four.

**OC**

Summer stepped out into the warm breeze of California. If there was one major thing she missed about Newport it would have to be the warm breeze that smelt of the salty sea. She waved down a taxi and climbed in, as he stuck her suitcase in the boot. She gave the address and was soon on the way to her old home. Her phone buzzed and Summer pulled it from her pocket to see it was Steven ringing her.

"Hey," said Summer answering it, "I'm safe in California."

"Good to hear," said Steve, before a giggle burst out from someone with him.

"Who's that?" asked Summer curiously, "Steve? Who is with you?"

"Oh, uh no one."

"It doesn't sound that way," said Summer icily.

"Steve, babe, tell her to fuck off," said a seductive voice followed by a growl.

"So this is the reason why you couldn't make it this week? Or the dinner we were meant to have last night?" said Summer angrily, "You cheating on me with some slut!"

"Sum, you know I wouldn't do that."

"Come on Steve… come on."

"You know what Steve?" said Summer angrily, her eyesight blurring with tears, "I really did love you. I gave you my heart everything! And… and you can just go to hell. Don't even bother knocking on my door because I won't be letting you in again. "

Summer snapped the phone shut and stared out the window, letting the tears fall down her cheeks making her mascara run. The taxi pulled into the Cohen's driveway allowing Summer to see Sandy and Seth carting in suitcase's, garbage bags and a few boxes. But Sandy placed his box on the front step as the taxi pulled up. Summer hastily wiped away her tears and the mascara. She took a deep breath and when Sandy pulled the door open she couldn't help but smile happily.

"Summer!" cried Sandy embracing her into a long time coming hug, "Oh it has been too long, far too long!"

"It's so good to see you again," laughed Summer hugging Sandy tightly, "How are you?"

"I'm brilliant. Let's get you inside. You must have had one long day."

"Yeah I have," replied Summer paying the taxi driver after she set her gear on the ground.

"I'll take that," said Sandy as they headed for the front door.

"Who is moving in?" asked Summer curiously as they walked up the front steps.

Before Sandy could reply the front door swung open with Ryan walking out. Summer smiled, while Ryan froze on the spot.

"Hi Ryan," said Summer with a smile at him, "So you are the one moving back in?"

"Yeah… Taylor and I broke up," he replied.

"It seems break ups are on the agenda today."

Ryan and Sandy gave Summer a curious look but Summer screamed and ran into the house past Ryan and ran into the open arms of a smiling Kirsten. Kirsten and her cried a little as they talked to each other, about how the other looked, life and anything else important. Sandy walked in and carried Summer's bag up to her room.

Ryan walked past lugging a heavy bag behind him. As Summer pulled away from Kirsten Seth walked in with Marissa.

"Coop!" cried Summer hugging her before turned to Seth, "Hey Cohen!"

Seth hugged Summer smiling before going off to grab that last few things of Ryan's.

"I'll just go and unpack and be down in a minute," said Summer glancing at the clock, it was nearing one in the morning.

"I'll help," said Kirsten, "Come on Marissa."

The three women went up stairs and Summer grinned at her old room. The pink walls, yellow bedspread, white furniture.

"It's all the same. I thought you would've changed it by now," said Summer unzipping her suitcase.

"Never," said Kirsten, "Seth's room and the pool house are still the same. How are you really Summer?"

Summer shrugged, "I just rang Steve… and another woman was with him," she shrugged again with a sigh, "I guess it explains why he couldn't come with me today or to the dinner last night… he was cheating on me."

Marissa placed an arm around Summer's shoulder's, "Oh Sum…"

"It took me ages to give my heart to anyone after Ryan. And I gave it to Steve and he goes and breaks it by screwing around! I'm a fool… a complete fool."

"No you aren't," said Kirsten placing a hand on Summer's arm, "Steve was the fool to do this to you. He is the one who lost something – someone great. You didn't loose a thing. Not one thing."

Summer wiped a few tears away, giving a small smile but it didn't last as she began to sob. Marissa made Summer sat down and her and Kirsten sat on either side of Summer consoling her.

"You should be happy," said Kirsten, "You are with family again and we are all glad to see you. Plus you are young Summer, you will find someone and they will love you back and never hurt you."

"Only one guy has ever been that way to me," sobbed Summer, "And that was Ryan! But that was seven years ago and I don't even know who he is anymore and now I am crying over Ryan!"

Marissa and Kirsten laughed a little causing Summer to spurt out a little giggle and wipe her tears away.

"You must be starved," said Kirsten, "I'll go and make you something."

Summer nodded and stood up and unpacked her bag with Marissa's help.

"Did Ryan tell you him and Taylor just broke up… like earlier tonight?" asked Marissa curiously as she hung up a cute skirt Summer had brought from a expensive store in New York.

"Yeah," nodded Summer not really caring about that fact that Ryan was suddenly single and so was she. Her heart was broken and hurting all because of Steve.

Summer pulled out a t-shirt and out fell a photo of her and Steve at the Central Park. She picked it up and just stared at it before Marissa came over to her.

Steve had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes… he looked a little like someone downstairs. But Marissa didn't say anything.

"Dirt bag," muttered Summer mutinously before she ripped the photo up, "I want to scream at him… tell him how much he hurt me!"

"Ring him," said Marissa simply, "Call him and tell him how you feel."

Summer pulled her phone out and hit Steven's number on speed dial. It rang three times before Steven answered it.

"Summer, baby I know you must think that I'm a-"

Summer cut him off before he finished, "A dirt bag? A complete jerk, arsehole, bastard, a fucking low life? Would you like me to continue?"

"Summer I didn't cheat on you!"

"Bull shit Steven! I'm not a naïve person! I heard that woman, she was right on you because her voice was clear as a bell into the phone! Tell me the truth, at least give me that much!"

"Okay… fine… I have been cheating on you."

"For how long?"

"Half a year…"

"Six months?" cried Summer, "Since April?"

"Yeah. Around that."

"W-who with?"

"Tessa…"

"Tessa? My boss Tessa?" screamed Summer with such venom that Marissa left the room.

**OC**

"What's going on?" asked Seth as Marissa walked into the kitchen where everyone else was, "What's Summer yelling for?"

"Steven was cheating her on with her boss," said Marissa quietly, "She is on the phone at the moment giving him what for."

"Poor thing," sighed Sandy, "I don't mean to be rude but I'm off to bed. I have work in the morning."

Sandy kissed Kirsten goodnight and said it to the other three. On his way out of the kitchen, Summer walked in. He said night to her, which Summer replied before walking in looking calm and collected.

"He admitted it and tomorrow I am resigning from working at Vouge," said Summer with a sigh, looking as though she were moments from breaking down.

"I might go to bed too," said Ryan, "Night all."

His eyes lingered on Summer for a moment but she had her head down as she wiped away a few tears. Seth left the kitchen for the lounge room and Kirsten slid Summer a bowl of cookies and cream ice-cream. With a little laugh Summer took a spoonful of it and the three women began making snide and nasty comments about Steven and Tessa.

**A/N: Longest chapter yet I think! I know I did rush it a little but I wanted to get too five years ahead and bring out the storylines and what has happened. Anyway, more soon, please review!**

**Bye for now!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	13. Anna's Forgotten Letter

**A/N: Well… here I am… with another chapter! Thanks for the reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot…**

_Chapter Thirteen: Anna's Forgotten Letter_

Summer finally got to bed at three in the morning. Seth had passed out on the couch, so Marissa slept in his old bed. At ten the next morning, Summer woke up to the sounds of talking and laughter in the kitchen. It sounded like old times, but she knew those times had passed long ago, seven years ago to be exact. She stood up and walked out of her room down stairs to the kitchen, pulling her shoulder blade length hair into a ponytail.

"Morning all," smiled Summer, "Sorry for sleeping late."

"Don't panic," said Seth an arm slung around Marissa's waist, "Marissa has only just greeted the morning sunshine herself."

Summer chuckled at Marissa who elbowed Seth in the ribs.

"Bagel Summer?" asked Sandy handing her one, "We have creamed cheese."

Summer snorted, as she remembered the cream cheese incident. She dared a look at Ryan, with a grin but he seemed to have not heard the comment as he was reading the paper with Seth.

"No thanks Sandy," said Summer, slight tone of annoyance in her voice, "Do you have any cereal?"

"Sure, we have Cheerios," said Kirsten, "Will that do?"

Summer nodded and poured herself a bowl of the cereal and added some milk so the cereal it self remained crunchy. She sat at the table and ate in a stony silence.

**OC**

"Dude, what are you doing?" hissed Seth walking in to the pool house later that day while Marissa, Summer and Kirsten had gone out shopping.

Ryan looked up from unpacking some clothes at Seth and shrugged, "I don't know what you mean."

"Summer! She is trying to be friends with you and you keep on acting like you don't even hear what she is saying… you do know that is something we did back in high school, not as University graduates, adults."

"Things have changed Seth," said Ryan coolly, "She is heart broken over some Steve guy, and look at me, I'm heart broken over her and it has been seven years!"

"Do something about it then. Talk to her Ryan, for all you know there could still be something between you both."

Ryan sighed and shrugged again, "I don't know, man. I don't want to… fall into something that will end again."

"One: Summer is unemployed. I heard her saying to Mum she is going to fly back to New York, pack her things and sell her flat and move back here. Two: Summer keeps looking at you… more so in hopes you will communicate with her or at least acknowledge her. Ryan man… just do something. Don't sit back like the old high school you, brooding with everyone around."

Ryan nodded and collected a bunch of empty garbage bags, "So when is the pre wedding dinner?"

"Tomorrow night, the following is the whole rehearsal thing and then it's the big day… Marissa Cohen… has a ring to it you know?"

Ryan smiled, "Yeah, man. It does. You sure she is the one?"

"Marissa has been the one since we started dating," said Seth seriously, "I just knew it… from the first kiss to the first time. It was just her no matter what."

Ryan nodded, "I know what you mean."

Seth glanced at Ryan as he opened the front door, "Summer or Taylor?"

"Who do you think makes me feel that way?"

"Summer."

"What?"

Ryan and Seth looked away from each other to see Summer walking up the front steps, while Marissa and Kirsten got their own bags from the back of the car.

"Oh nothing," said Seth, "We were just talking about you."

Summer just nodded and let the two men past before walking into the house. She paused and turned to look at Ryan, in slight hopes he would look at her or maybe talk to her. Being around him again was stirring up old High school feelings. Then Steven would invade her mind and they would disappear under the heartache.

She turned and continued up to her room. After unpacking her things she had promised Kirsten to begin looking for journalism jobs.

"Almost done unpacking?" asked Kirsten as Ryan and Seth walked back in.

"Yeah. Most of the boxes can stay packed," replied Ryan.

"We should get going," said Seth to Marissa, "Animals at home that need feeding."

"The dog!" cried Marissa remembering the border collie named Jess that they owned, "Oh poor girl!"

"Well we will see you tomorrow night," said Kirsten hugging and kissing them goodbye, "Bye."

Marissa and Seth waved goodbye and left the house. Ryan's phone began buzzing and he left the kitchen for the pool house talking to his boss about some house designs. Summer came down from her room an hour later, smiling.

"Well a spot is available for a star news reporter in the Newport Times," said Summer, "But… what about making my own magazine? It could be an original thing right from California… about things that affect the world, with real life stories and you know add some star news so it is something everyone can read."

"That's sounds like a good idea," nodded Kirsten, "Will you live around here to do it?"

Summer nodded with a smile, "I didn't realize just how much I missed this place till I came back. I always thought it was the root to my problems… but it wasn't. And moving away… it didn't fix them, time did."

"You had a lot to deal with at such a young age."

Summer nodded and spotted Ryan walking out of the pool house, "He won't talk to me."

"Talk to him then," said Kirsten leaving the kitchen with a coffee and magazine.

"Do you want something to eat?" asked Summer as Ryan entered, "I can make a good chicken salad roll."

"Umm, yeah I guess," shrugged Ryan deciding to sit at the kitchen bench as Summer moved her way through the kitchen finding the needed utensils, "So umm… how was shopping?"

"Fun," smiled Summer looking at Ryan as she found some chicken in the fridge with beetroot, lettuce, tomato, cheese, cucumber and carrot, "I brought some summer gear, along with dresses for the next few nights and shoes."

Ryan nodded, coming to a dead end in the conversation, thankfully Summer come up with something out of the air.

"How is work? You are doing architecture right?"

Ryan nodded, "It's great. We are building a new development lot. Money is rolling in."

"That's great to hear," nodded Summer, "I'm planning on starting my own magazine. I have the financial grounds for it, with my mother's money and Dad's seeing as he died two years ago."

"I could see you doing something like that. Maybe you and Marissa could do it together? She did graphic designing at University and she is looking for work."

"Yeah! I like your thinking, Ryan!"

Ryan smiled for real at Summer with a slight chuckle. Summer grinned at him then they fell into silence with Summer making lunch and Ryan reading the paper and glancing at Summer every few seconds. Summer knew he kept looking at her, but it didn't bother her one bit. She enjoyed it, the way his blue eyes would watch her move about the kitchen, or her hands cut away at the salad ingredients with expertise.

"Did you teach yourself to cook?" asked Ryan after three minutes.

"Yeah. I have never fancied eating takeout every single night. I normally have it once a week… with it being either Thai or Chinese… sometimes Italian and rarely Mexican. The one of mine I love is Roast Chicken, vegetables and chicken gravy. Even I say that is the best meal ever… if it's cooked by me."

"I'll have to try to see if that is the truth."

"Okay," said Summer sliding him his roll, "I'll have this and go out and buy the things needed. You can come with me – we have more catching up to do. Tonight you will experience a Summer Robert's specialty."

**OC**

Summer and Ryan walked into the local Woolworth's supermarket, with Ryan pushing the trolley and Summer holding a list.

"Okay," said Summer as they walked through the vegetable and fruit section, "Kilo of fresh beans."

They walked over to the fresh, unfrozen beans and Summer grabbed a plastic bag and weighed out one kilo of beans. She tied the bag up and stuck it in the trolley.

"Potatoes washed ones."

"Is that them?" asked Ryan pointing to a pile of creamy-tan coloured odd shaped things.

Summer nodded smiling, "Don't you know what they look like?"

"I don't normally do the shopping and cooking. Taylor always did that."

Summer felt an odd twist in the stomach at the mention of Ryan's ex-girlfriend. She pushed the feeling away, mainly because Steve came zooming into her mind as though warning her any new potential or re-flaming of old relationships could lead to her being hurt all over again.

"Steve left me to do the shopping and cooking all of the time too," admitted Summer as she placed potatoes into a bag, "I enjoyed it sometimes. It was lonely other times though."

"The shopping or the relationship?"

"Okay, I need to get a large sized uncooked chicken," said Summer changing the subject away from relationships, "The frozen section… then some chicken gravy… oh wait carrots."

Ryan just gave Summer an odd look but followed her around with the filling trolley. As they neared the frozen poultry section Ryan heard his name be called out.

He turned around as Summer bent over into the freezer to get a chicken. Walking towards him was none other then Taylor.

"Taylor," said Ryan, not knowing Summer's movements had froze at the name just as she grabbed a chicken to pull out.

"Hi. Doing some shopping I see?" asked Taylor, a basket in her hand with some chocolate, tub of ice-cream and box of tampons inside, "Oh… Summer hi. You and Ryan… shopping… together."

Summer smiled at Taylor and placed the chicken in the trolley beside the beans, "Cold in there."

"I imagine it would be with the time you were in there," joked Ryan, "So Taylor, how are you going?"

"I'm fine," replied Taylor with an edge to her tone. Her hands holding the basket, however were shaking.

Summer frowned looking at her hands and back at Taylor, "Are you really okay? Your hands are shaking. Are you diabetic?"

"No I am not diabetic!" snapped Taylor her tone on the edge of hysteria, "It didn't take you long to come striding in did it? You an your… your… brown hair and doey eyes! I don't know why you broke up, it was obvious for the past seven years he was hung up on you and obviously you still love him as well!"

"Taylor-" started Ryan only to be cut off by Summer.

"I don't love Ryan still, Taylor. We are just friends," replied Summer, "So calm down."

"Calm down?" screamed Taylor startling other shoppers, "Who helped Ryan when you took off to New York? I did! I got him through every single day… and yet till this day he still loves you and not me… he doesn't return my love… and that is what hurts. You stand there not loving him and he loves you… it's wrong and hurts."

Taylor turned and hurried down the aisle leaving a very quiet Summer and Ryan. Summer tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and adjusted her black leather bag on her shoulder.

"Umm," said Summer looking in the trolley, "That's everything. We should get going."

Ryan just nodded. Summer paid for the food and the drive home was silent for most of the way.

"Do you?" said Summer as Ryan turned up the street before the one before the Cohen place.

"Do I what?" asked Ryan.

"Don't play stupid Ryan," said Summer coolly, "Is what Taylor said the truth?"

"Possibly."

"Possibly isn't even an answer."

Ryan flicked the blinker on as they turned up the street, "What difference will my answer make? You said you don't even love me anymore."

They pulled into the Cohen driveway and when the car stopped both got out and walked around to the boot, looking at each other, with a glare.

"So you do?" said Summer her hands on her hips, "You, after seven years, are still in love with me?"

"Yes, Summer. I still love you! But you obviously found it easy to get over me!"

"How would you know?" screamed back Summer, "I only met Steven two years ago! Yeah Ryan too years to yours and Taylor's… five or six! Don't even say you never loved Taylor because to stay with her for that long you must have loved her in some way! I didn't go rushing into anything hoping that would get me over you, I waited five years till I was ready."

"And you loved him?"

"Yes Ryan, I fell in love with Steven, only to have him hurt me. He cheated on me with my boss… for a long time. I was a fool," replied Summer quietly opening the boot of the car and pulling out bags, "But now I know to steer clear of guys. Falling in love only means getting hurt in the long run either through break up or death. Either way it sucks."

Summer turned to head up the stairs but Ryan's comment stopped her.

"It doesn't always suck," he said calmly, "It can be fun and wonderful even through the hard times of when someone dies or when you know the end is coming."

Summer swallowed a lump in her throat before turned her head a little so Ryan could hear her, "That was what love was seven years ago. That time has passed."

**OC**

Sandy closed his eyes and savored the taste of the perfectly cooked chicken covered in gravy. Kirsten ate hers with a smile while Summer cut up her crunchy, yet fluffy potatoes. Ryan sat quietly eating his.

"Summer… Seth did say this meal was the best and I have to agree with him," said Sandy, "You taught yourself well."

Summer smiled but turned back to her plate stabbing at her chicken. For some reason it tasted rather… not nice tonight.

"Excuse me," said Summer standing and leaving the house to the backyard.

She sat by herself for well over an hour, hearing Sandy, Kirsten and Ryan clean up the kitchen. A cool breeze blew in the Californian air with the moon beaming down on the ocean water. Summer sat on the low fence looking over the ocean with her legs pulled up to her slim body. Her arms had goose bumps on them, as did her legs.

"Here."

Summer looked up to see Kirsten handing her a light blanket. She took it and wrapped it around her arms.

"I also have this," said Kirsten handing Summer a folded letter, "Anna's mother dropped it off a year after you left for New York. She'd finally gotten around to entering Anna's room. She saw this and addressed to you and wanted me to give it too you. I was meant to send it to you but… I just felt I had to give it to you in person. And now I have the chance."

Summer looked at the pink folded letter and Kirsten left. For ten minutes Summer looked at her name written in Anna's neat, cursive writing. Finally, after she saw Ryan walk into his pool house, she unfolded it.

_Hey Sum,_

_Can you believe it? Graduation is only months away, well a fair few months I guess but it is getting closer. You know, when I sit and think about it… it really scares me. You wonder what decisions you are going to make, the mistakes you have made or whether you will even be friends with the people you are friends with still._

_All I can put everything the future holds down to is the fact that every choice we make affects the one we make after that and also that mistakes will be made and things will happen that no one even sees coming. All that anyone can do is sit and think about what has happened and maybe they can fix it, or if not, just do what I always say: follow your heart and not what other's say because you, yourself have to be happy._

_I know I am droning with boring stuff, but you know how I can get at times Summer! I like to talk this way when I am in the mood. But it is you who has inspired me to see things this way. You have been through a lot in the recent months. You overcame Seth and you breaking up, you and Marissa ending the friendship, your Dad beating on you… but with Ryan you have still managed to find happiness! Summer, don't change in the future. Don't lose sight of who you are and what you want out of life. You are my bestfriend and I adore you for who you are._

_Anyway, I cannot wait to begin action: BRING DOWN TAYLOR! It will be hilarious no doubt. Oh I have to go, my grandmother is calling to tell me how Dad is going. See you when I give you this!_

_Love your bestie,_

_Anna!_

Summer smiled and folded the letter up, Anna's words sinking in. This was written just days before she was killed in that car crash. Summer wiped tears away and looked out at the ocean. Anna had now been dead for close to eight years, a month away from it in fact. Her words were true, the future had already held decisions made, mistakes made and many other things. But had Summer changed? She was more mature no doubt… but she wasn't as open about things anymore. She seemed to close away from people. Ryan once said to her he loved the fact that when things were hard she still turned to him, to people for support. Summer never did that anymore.

Without another word Summer stood and walked over to the pool house, the blanket being dropped beside the pool edge. She knocked on the doorframe and Ryan stepped out from the kitchen area.

"Yeah?" he asked looking at her.

"I am right," said Summer walking in, "Seven years have passed since we last saw each other. And I now know I have changed. I'm not as open anymore and when I hit a hard time I close up… I don't let people help me through it. I'm sorry for that… and that is what I had to tell you."

"You haven't told me anything since you arrived, really," replied Ryan, "What about you and Steve?"

"He reminded me of you," said Summer, finally admitting why she fell for Steven, "I don't know why… but he just did. When I saw him and really thought he was you, that was why I went up to him about to ask what were you doing in New York. But we hit it off, it was like he was everything I wanted. Things stayed that way for about six months."

"Then what?" asked Ryan as they sat down on his bed.

"He changed, just a little at first. But I didn't leave him. We continued dating, he moved in and then every second night he went out drinking. He came home drunk and was abusive at times… but I never kicked him out. I swore to myself that I was in love with him and that's all that mattered. My former land lords, I'd brought my flat by then, they kept telling me to get rid of him… but I didn't and it remained that way for a while until… six or so months ago. He was always out… and now I know it was because he was screwing my boss."

"You were lonely even though you were with Steve," concluded Ryan quietly.

"All because he looked like you," whispered Summer wiping her tears away, "I should get to bed. Big day tomorrow… my dress fitting and the pre wedding dinner."

Summer stood up and headed for the door when Ryan stood up and grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her to face him. Summer looked at him in surprise, her brown eyes wide.

"Why did you remain with Steven, through everything?"

"Because he looks like you," answered Summer, "I told you that."

"But why? You had five years Summer and could have gotten with anyone. Why someone who looks like me?"

Summer shrugged, looking away. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest as Ryan questioned her.

"You do know Summer. Deep inside your heart and mind you know the reason why. Why, Summer?"

"I don't know!" cried Summer looking at Ryan in the eyes, "I'm telling you I don't know."

"You may be telling me Summer, but that doesn't mean you are really telling me the truth."

Summer's breathing became faster and more erratic. She looked at Ryan again and her heart skipped a beat. There it was. There was the answer, something she had spent seven years burying inside of her, way down deep so that she was sure there was no chance it would reach the surface again, but she was wrong. She never once suspected she would be in Newport again, standing close enough to kiss the one who had made her feel something no other human being could make her feel.

"Summer?" said Ryan peering down at her, "Why?"

"Because… because," stammered Summer trying to form the words in her mouth, "BecauseIstillloveyou."

Ryan looked at Summer oddly, "Could you say that more slower?"

Summer took a deep breath and stared Ryan directly in the eyes, "I stayed with Steven because I still love you. I had hidden it away so that I wouldn't have to live everyday missing you and hating myself for running away to New York."

Ryan looked at Summer, rather stunned. He had known it but wasn't expecting it to be so easy. He stepped away from Summer and nodded. Summer looked back at Ryan, waiting for him to say something.

He sat back on his bed and looked up at her, "Seven years."

Summer nodded, "I know. And I am sorry… for everything."

Without another word Summer turned and left the pool house to think alone about the day and night's events.


	14. The Truth About Teresa

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot! Oh and I made upthe show MY LIFE.**

_Chapter Fourteen: The Truth About Teresa_

Summer woke the next morning at seven. She went and had a long hot shower, washing her hair and using vanilla scented shower gel. She dried her hair and curled it a little, tucking the front bit behind her ears. She went and dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans with pale yellow stitching and white wash on the front. She also wore a simple pale yellow snug fitting polo shirt and slipped on white joggers.

Around eight she made her way down stairs where only Ryan was eating a bagel in the kitchen. Summer paused a few steps from the doorway. She didn't have a clue as to where things stood between her and Ryan. Taking a deep breath, Summer walked into the kitchen. She gave Ryan a small smile before making herself a coffee. On the fridge was a note from Kirsten saying her and Sandy had gone out for breakfast and that Marissa would be around at nine of pick Summer up for her fitting.

"You left abruptly last night," said Ryan looking at Summer as she stirred her drink.

"I had some thinking to do. I'm sure you did too," replied Summer glancing up at him before looking back at her black mug.

Ryan nodded, "But all I could think about was you."

"Would be worth it?" replied Summer out of the blue, "Would it? Us giving it another shot?"

"I think so. We could take it slow. It doesn't have to a full on thing."

"What difference would that make?" replied Summer, "I love you, you love me."

"But that is just it," said Ryan standing up, "We love the person from seven years ago! We don't know each other anymore Summer. You have changed, so have I!"

Summer nodded, knowing it was the truth. She sipped her coffee quietly as Ryan placed his plate and cup in the dishwasher. He walked around the island and stood on the other side, directly opposite to Summer. Summer looked at him and lowered her cup.

"You want know something about me?" said Summer, "I hate New York with a passion. I hated it when I moved there but I stayed thinking it was the best thing for me. I never went a day without thinking of you. I love my coffee, my writing, I still listen to the Rogue Traders and have seen them in concert about ten times now. I love watching the show _My Life_ on FOX. My favourite colours are the same as always… there are many things that are still the same as always and some that have changed. What about you Ryan?"

"I love my job, I listen to The Killer's like Seth, I hardly watch TV, my favourite is dark blue like always… like you some things have changed but other's haven't. I guess it will take time for these things to be known."

Summer nodded and looked away before looking at Ryan with interest, "Hey how is Trey? The last I knew he was trying to sort himself out."

"Trey is doing great," smiled Ryan thinking of his now sorted out brother, "Married to a great woman called Lillian, has a son called Jason and Lillian is pregnant again. Trey runs a mechanic shop. Business is going great. His paying off his house and drives around in a Holden S."

"Brilliant. I'm so happy for him!" said Summer seriously, "I've always thought about kids, you know… but not till I am at least 28."

Ryan nodded. He could imagine Summer as a mother, too a little girl with her looks. A small smile came onto his face that didn't go unnoticed by Summer, who looked at him curiously. Ryan looked away but Summer kept on giving him the curious look.

"I can see you as a mother someday," said Ryan finally, "That is what I was imagining."

Summer smiled, "Do you see yourself as a father someday?"

Ryan shrugged, "After my childhood… that's not something I see happening."

"Oh."

"I'm saying I don't want to be a father, I'm just saying its something that… that I never really saw happening."

"But Teresa-"

"Lost the baby, that was practically ten years ago."

Summer nodded, "I bet if she had the baby you would've been a wonderful father."

Ryan smiled a little but the front doorbell rang.

"That'd be Marissa. I'll see you later," said Summer with a wave as she left to go dress fitting.

**OC**

Summer twirled around in the dark maroon fitted strapless dress that flowed out from her hips. It was simple, yet elegant all the same. In other words, very Marissa. The bridesmaids – Caitlin and Joan, a friend from University, had the same coloured gowns only with thick spaghetti straps. The shoes were white strappy heels.

Marissa smiled at Summer, waiting for her to say something. Summer ran her hands over the dress and turned to Marissa smiling.

"It's gorgeous! I love it. It's very you, Marissa," smiled Summer, "What about Casey?"

"I lost contact with her about three years ago. She moved to Boston with Chilli. After that it was like she disappeared, along with Chilli."

"Would you like her at the wedding with Chilli?"

Marissa smiled and nodded, a little sadly, "Well, would you like to see my dress?"

"Yes! Of course I would Coop!"

Marissa grinned and went into the dressing room. Summer changed out of her gown and changed back into her normal clothes. She exited her dressing room as Marissa stepped out in a strapless, silk white gown. It was fitted to the top of her hips were it belled out, only a little, not like the whole ball gown from the French era where women wore those gowns. The trail was a meter long with the front of the dress brushing along the ground nicely. She wore white shoes with a nice sized heel.

"Oh, Coop! That gown is just… its beautiful!" cried Summer circling her friend with a grin on her face, "Who designed it?"

"Sassi Holford. I saw it and instantly loved it. Mum did too, which was a surprise."

"Sassi is good. She is a UK designer, too," nodded Summer, "You picked the perfect dress."

Marissa smiled and went and changed out of it. Summer sat at the window watching cars and people drive by. Marissa came out dressed in her skinny leg jeans and a black singlet top.

"How about a coffee?" asked Marissa as they walked out of the shop, Julie was going to drop by later to pick up the gowns after Summer's fitting.

"Sounds good," nodded Summer, "So, are you nervous?"

"Yes and no," said Marissa, "I've been with Seth for a long time, I know literally everything about him. But there are still things I am learning, like last night I found out he wasn't fond of Hugh Grant movies. But I'm also going to become Mrs Cohen… it's a big, big exciting yet nerve racking step."

"I'm sure you two will be together for a extremely long time."

Marissa smiled, "How are you going with the Steve thing?"

"I never really… loved him. I got a letter from Anna last night. It was written a few days before the crash and it really opened my eyes up to things in my life, choices I made, mistakes… everything and I finally realised that I remained with Steven because he was the closest thing I had to Ryan."

"Why didn't you come beck here to be with Ryan?"

Summer was silent for a few moments, mulling over Marissa's question in her mind before she answered speaking slowly, "I was scared. I was scared my past would come back to hurt me. Plus Dad was out of jail at the time… then he died. I still couldn't come back. I thought Ryan wouldn't want me too, he was with Taylor after all."

"He does love you still," said Marissa, "Why don't you just tell him?"

"He knows, but we are both in love with the person from seven years ago," replied Summer as they entered a café, "I think we are just taking it slowly- Teresa?"

A dark haired woman spun around and looked at Summer and Marissa startled. Sure enough, it was Teresa, Ryan's ex-girlfriend from long ago.

"Summer, Marissa," she said looking a little surprised to see them, "H-how are you both?"

"Good, yourself? It has been ages!" cried Summer, pulling Teresa over to a table to sit with her and Marissa, "You work here? At the Coffee Shop?"

"Yeah. I have for a year now… I really should go."

"Oh, please stay. I'll shout the coffee's," persisted Summer, "So how has your life been?"

"Busy. I would love to stay b-"

"Mum! Nan is waiting!" cried a blonde haired girl with Teresa's eyes spotting her mother sitting with Summer and Marissa.

Summer and Marissa looked at the girl, surprised, taking in the blonde hair, the face shape with Teresa's feminine features. They recognised the child instantly and looked at Teresa who had stood up, looking at the ground.

"Oh my god," whispered Marissa as Summer stood to follow Teresa.

Summer grabbed Teresa by the arm as she reached her mother's car. Teresa looked at Summer, guilt evident on her face.

"That's Ryan's child!" said Summer, "You told him you had lost the baby!"

"He wasn't happy Summer," said Teresa calmly, "I did what was best."

"By excluding him from his child's life? Teresa… you have to tell him! He can help out now… he deserves to know the truth and you can't put the blame on him, by saying he hasn't been there for the first years, because he didn't know!"

"Mum, what's going on?"

"Nothing Isabel," said Teresa glancing at her daughter, "Ma, can you take Isabel home. I need to talk to my… friends."

Her mother nodded and Teresa kissed her daughter goodbye before shutting the door and letting her mother leave with her daughter.

"Isabel is a pretty name," said Summer as Marissa ventured over to them.

"Isabel Dawn," smiled Teresa of her daughter, "Nine and a half."

Summer just nodded, "That's nice and all Teresa, but hello, what about Ryan? That is his child and having one… would make him happy."

Teresa looked at Summer, finally connecting something or realizing something at least, "Why do you care so much about Ryan? Shouldn't you be the one on my case, Marissa?"

"Why would Marissa be on your case?" questioned Summer in annoyance, this was not what she wanted to discuss.

"Marissa is the love of Ryan's life."

"No," said Marissa, "I haven't been with Ryan for years. In a few days I am getting married to Seth Cohen. Summer is the one who is with Ryan… well sort of… it's complicated."

"Everything with Ryan is complicated. Or it becomes complicated."

"Mainly when someone finds out the truth," snapped Summer, "You have to tell Ryan. He deserves that at least."

"It isn't a simple thing to do, you know? What do you expect me to do? Walk on up to him and say, hey Ryan look I lied meet your nine year old daughter."

"Well that would be a start," replied Summer, "Then you can tell him why you lied in the first place… drama never ends in Newport."

Marissa nodded in agreement before they looks at Teresa.

"No," said Teresa, "I am not going to put Isabel through this. Ryan has moved on and so have I. This will just… make things difficult."

"You made it difficult on your own Teresa," said Summer a tone of finality in her voice, "If Ryan doesn't find out in the next two hours, I will tell him myself. I love Ryan and I seriously believe he deserves to know the truth."

Without another word Summer turned and headed back up the street towards Marissa's car, with Marissa herself hurrying along behind her.

"Will you seriously tell Ryan?" asked Marissa as they drove back to the Cohen place.

"I will. When I say I'm going to do something, I do it," replied Summer, "If Seth was in this situation, would you keep something like that from him?"

"I guess not," said Marissa flicking the blinker on into the Cohen driveway to see a taxi pulling in at the same time, "Another visitor. I wonder who?"

Summer shrugged and they both got out the car. Summer shut the door and fixed her jeans up at the legs. She walked around the car, as Marissa walked over to the visitor, enquiring who they were.

"Steven?" said Summer seeing her cheating ex-boyfriend.

Steven looked over at Summer and stepped towards her, but Summer back away, around in a circle till she stood beside Marissa. Steven stopped and just looked at Summer.

"Sum, babe, I'm sorry," he said, "I'm a complete tool."

"A tool?" scoffed Summer, "That does not even come close to my opinion of you! Would you like me to tell you because I surely am dying to say it."

"I deserve it," he said with a sad sigh, taking a step closer, "You must be Marissa."

"And I should go inside," replied Marissa running up the steps and into the house, leaving the door open a crack.

Steven looked at Summer a false look of heartbreak on his face. Summer glared at him and crossed her arms.

"Don't even try the puppy dog eyes," hissed Summer with hatred, "They don't work any more Steven. Why did you bother flying out here? I'm not taking you back again… I am fool to have even remained with you for two fucking years!"

"You stayed with me because I gave you what no-one else could."

"What? Sex, because, honey, even that was lousy!" snapped Summer, "You… you gave me nothing, Steven, nothing! Even when I was with you I was alone! You are a drunken, cheating, scheming bastard!"

Steven stepped closer to a fuming Summer and tried to reach out to her, but Summer slapped his hand away in anger.

"Summer, I love you."

"And I hate you. I hate you with the same level of hatred that I held for my arsehole of a father!" screamed Summer, "I have had a chance to work things out while being back _home. _They are, I hate New York, I hated working at Vouge, and I never loved you! Not one single bit!"

Steven grabbed Summer roughly and pulled her towards him, "You don't mean that. Get in the taxi. We're going back to New York."

He shoved Summer towards the waiting taxi, the driver watching on in silent shock. Summer stumbled forward, nearly falling to the ground. She caught her balance and turned back to Steven, slapping him hard across the face.

"I AM NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND ANYMORE!" screamed Summer, "You can't push me around anymore Steven. I was blind to it all before but not anymore."

Steven grabbed Summer by the hair and pushed her towards the car, ignoring her scratching at his hands and whimpers of pain.

Suddenly Steven was yanked away from Summer causing her to fall to the ground. Marissa was by her side, but Summer sat up in time to see Ryan slam a punch directly into Steven's face. Steven stumbled backwards but lunged for Ryan in the middle. Ryan who was ready for it, stepped to the side and met Steven when he turned around with a second punch, that broke his nose. He keeled backwards, moaning at the pain. Sandy and Kirsten ran out the door, having called the police.

"Are you okay?" asked Ryan kneeling down in front of Summer, worry etched on his face.

Summer nodded, looking at Steven with slight fear.

"He's going away," said Ryan helping Summer stand up, "Come on. Let's go inside."

Summer walked into the house with Ryan holding her with one arm around her waist and the other holding her hand. Ryan sat Summer down on one of the lounges and began checking her over. A bruise was forming on her arm and she had a little graze on her right arm.

"I'm fine Ryan," said Summer smiling at him a little, "Just a bit shaken, that's all."

"I know. But I'm just worried. Marissa came and got me as soon as she heard things getting out of hand."

"Least he knows what I think of him now," sighed Summer, "I didn't expect him to fly out here. I knew I would've have met him at the airport. He wouldn't be game to try anything there."

"It's dealt with now. The police will come and he will never bother you again. I swear."

Summer smiled again and hugged Ryan, surprising him. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her closely never wanting to let go of her again. When he had seen Steven holding her roughly a sweep of sudden anger shot through his body making him loose of sense of calmness, his only goal had been to hurt Steven in anyway possible.

"Would you like a drink?" asked Ryan finally pulling away.

"No," said Summer, "I think I'll go have a shower."

**OC**

The rest of the day passed and Summer had to fill out a report for the police. They informed her that it would be best to get a lawyer to represent her at court if things got out of hand. Sandy told them he was Summer's lawyer and to contact him about anything, he would pass information onto Summer. More then two hours had passed by now and Teresa still had not shown up or contacted Ryan about his secret daughter. Summer got up from her bed, where she had been reading a novel by Christie Golden about people who were the embodiment of elements, and headed down stairs. They had two hours till having to leave for the pre wedding dinner. Summer walked through the empty kitchen and out the back door. She knocked on the pool house door and Ryan yelled for her to enter. He was trying to find his tie for that nights dinner.

"This it?" asked Summer picking up a discarded red tie laying on the end of his bed.

Ryan looked up from a bag he was searching through and grinned at Summer and the tie, "That's the one. I must have over looked it. How you feeling?"

"Perfectly fine. Just another bump in the road. Listen… I saw Teresa today."

"Really? How was she?"

"Fine… Ryan… I don't know how to tell you, what I have too… perhaps it would be best to sit down," said Summer slowly, gesturing to the bed.

They both sat and Ryan looked at Summer expectantly.

Summer bit her lower lip before taking a deep breath. She exhaled slowly and took hold of one of Ryan's hands, covering it with both of hers.

"The simple way to put it is… Teresa lied about loosing the baby all those years ago," said Summer calmly, "She did have your child… a daughter in fact… Isabel Dawn."

Ryan just remained staring at the ground, trying to comprehend what Summer had told him. He looked up at Summer, his blue eyes narrowed, "What?"

"You are a Dad… Teresa did have your baby. Marissa and I ran into her day when she was finishing her shift at the Coffee Shop and we tried to talk to her but she was trying to leave and then this little blonde girl… with your face shape came in calling for her. Just by looking at her, you can tell you are the father. She wouldn't tell you, so I gave her two hours… obviously she didn't call or come over… and I believe you have every right to know the truth."

"Teresa lied to me?"

Summer nodded quietly, watching Ryan as he registered everything.

"She had my kid?"

Summer nodded again.

"Right… right," he said before standing, grabbing his keys and taking off out of the pool house.

"Ryan!" cried Summer running after him. She grabbed him in the foyer and made him look at her, "Going to her place and screaming at her won't make things better! You should speak to Sandy first… or call Teresa from here. Don't let Isabel see you like this – it will only terrify her and she won't want to be near you."

Ryan calmed down, his muscles untensing. Summer ran a hand down his arm soothingly, with a small smile.

"For a second there I saw a flash of the old Ryan streaking through."

Ryan smiled for a second, "I should call her."

He stepped past Summer, leaving her standing in the foyer alone. Kirsten ran down the steps, dressed in a dressing gown.

"Summer! We leave soon," she cried, "Go get ready!"

"Oh, yeah," nodded Summer turning and heading up the stairs.


	15. Reaching Breaking Point

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot and Isabel!**

_Chapter Fifteen: Reaching Breaking Point_

"Hello?"

"Hi can I please speak to Teresa? It's Ryan… Atwood," replied Ryan sitting on his bed, his head facing downwards at the ground.

"I'll go get her."

There was a muffled silence, with soft voices speaking quickly to each other. The only word's Ryan fully caught were 'Just talk to him Teresa!' then the phone was handed over.

"Hello Ryan."

"Hi… so Summer spoke to me, seeing as you wouldn't," he said coolly.

"I gathered she would."

"And I would've preferred to have heard it from you. Obviously I'm not even good enough for that."

Teresa sighed into the phone, but Ryan remained silent. He had to keep his cool; he needed to if he had any chance of seeing his own flesh and blood.

"I was scared Ryan. I didn't expect to run into Summer or Marissa," she said in a light tone.

"You work at the Coffee Shop, Teresa. That is the most popular spot in Newport; everyone goes there to get coffee. It was bound to be found out eventually… why the hell did you lie to me? I wanted to help… I created that child with you… and for nine years you keep her out of my life?"

"You were miserable Ryan. You didn't belong in Chino anymore. Your home was Newport and it still is. I have raised Isabel just fine on my own. My mother helps with taking her to school and looking after her when I work late."

"Teresa… I want to see her."

"No Ryan. You can't."

"I am her father Teresa and I have the right to be part of my own daughter's life."

"If you want to see her, get a court order!" snapped Teresa before hanging up.

"Fine," muttered Ryan closing his phone, "I'll do just that."

Teresa had changed a lot. She wasn't the same person Ryan remembered. It was as if someone had taken over her body and mind. Ryan stood and finished dressing into his night's attire. As he did his tie up, Sandy called him from the kitchen. Closing the door behind him, Ryan walked over and into the house. Standing in the kitchen were Sandy and Kirsten, dressed in black. Summer walked in, grinning a little dressed in a sunshine yellow, halter neck, knee length dress that did up at the back in a criss cross manner. She wore matching yellow heels and her make up suited her skin tone, with her hair just straight with a flick at the bottom.

"All ready?" asked Sandy.

"I am," said Summer, "And we can't keep the newlyweds to be waiting any longer."

"Seth might begin panicking, thinking we have abandoned him," added Ryan trying to push the situation with Teresa out of his mind for the evening.

"Then let's go," said Kirsten as they headed out to the car.

**OC**

"We had our prom here!" cried Summer as they pulled into circular drive of the pre wedding dinner location, "It hasn't changed one bit… oh wow."

Sandy stopped the car and valets ran to open the doors. Summer climbed out and walked to the doors beside Ryan, looking around at the familiar surroundings. That night had been beyond magical. The end of it… well that was a memory of it's own.

"Mr Cohen, Mrs Cohen," said a woman with a clip board, "We will announce you in before the Cooper's and then Summer Robert's will be escorted in with Ryan Atwood."

They all nodded and walked into the hall, waiting to the side as other guests and family arrived.

"The Nana is here," murmured Ryan spotting Sandy's mother, "Everyone is surprised she is still alive, but hey, she is one tough lady."

Summer chuckled and looked at the crowd, "Hey… Anna's mum is here… oh my gosh! Look at Stephen! And Jason!"

"They have changed a lot over the years," commented Marissa appearing at Summer's side dressed in a snugly fitting red floor length gown, "How you holding up?"

"Fine. Steven was just another bump in my road."

"We have to assemble now," said Kirsten hurrying over, "Oh Marissa you look gorgeous."

"Thanks Kirsten," smiled Marissa before finding Seth. They were to enter last.

"Firstly introducing, the parent's of the Groom," said a deep male voice, "Mr Sandy and Mrs Kirsten Cohen!"

A spot light hit the top of the stairs as Sandy and Kirsten stepped down the red staircase, smiling at everyone. At the bottom, they walked across the floor and sat at their table.

"Secondly introducing the mother and younger sister of the Bride. Mrs Julie Cooper-Nichol and Miss Caitlin Cooper!"

Julie and Caitlin posed at the top of the stairs, Julie wearing a pale pink gown and Caitlin in a silver one. They stepped down the stairs like a supermodel before walking over to Sandy and Kirsten.

"And now the Best Man and Maid of Honour," said the man as Summer and Ryan stepped up next, "Mr Ryan Atwood and Miss Summer Roberts!"

The spot light hit on them, shining them both for all to see. Summer linked her arm through Ryan's and plastered a smile onto her face as they stepped down the staircase and walked across the room to their table.

"I hate being on parade to all of blood Newport," muttered Summer, "I can't believe I enjoyed it as a teenager."

"And now, the Groom and Bride! The star couple of tonight! Mr Seth Cohen and Miss Marissa Cooper!"

Marissa and Seth smiled at the crowd, who were applauding them. They stepped down the stairs and circled around the room like experts before sitting at the table with everyone else.

"When I get married," said Summer gesturing around the room, "This is not happening."

Everyone laughed as Summer looked around in disgust. Soon the plates of food were served and as they were eating the deep voiced man spoke again.

"Sorry to disturb you all, ladies and gentlemen, but it appears we have a late arrival. Please welcome the father to the Bride, Mr Jim Cooper!"

Marissa stood up in surprise and upon seeing her father at the top of the stairs, ran across the room and up the stairs. She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him from the room and into the side waiting area.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed glaring at him, "Now of all times?"

"Well I couldn't miss my daughter's big day," replied Jimmy with a shrug.

"What difference would one more make? You missed my graduation, my prom, and my graduation from Providence you have been out of my life for eight years now and here you are, just two days before my wedding? What do you expect? The right to give me away?"

"Marissa, I'm your father…"

"No!" screamed Marissa with venom, "No you aren't. You were someone who has become a distant memory to both Caitlin and me. Mum will be giving me away on Saturday. You… you aren't even invited to the wedding, tonight or the rehearsal. Just… just go back to Hawaii on your boat. Isn't running away the one thing you really are good at?"

Marissa pushed past Jimmy and walked down the stairs, smiling at everyone to hide her anger and hurt from her father's unexpected and unwanted arrival.

**OC**

Summer watched on as the couples danced away together to an Il Divo song. She envied them in a way. Ryan had gone off to talk to Sandy and Kirsten was chatting away to friends. Summer stood and walked around the edges of the room, walking slowly as the song swelled around her. She reached the table with food and wine set on it and poured herself a red wine.

"Hello Summer."

Summer spun around and smiled when she saw it was Anna's mother, "Hi. How are you?"

"I'm fine and yourself?"

"Great… I ah, got Anna's last letter last night… she really opened my eyes to some things."

Anna's mother smiled, "She had a way with words. She knew the right things to say or suggestions to make… even after all these years I still look back and then I will think of something she told me and it helps me."

Summer smiled, "She was a wonderful person… I still call her my bestfriend to this day."

"Well… let's not turn this into a sad night. I'd better go find Stephen and Jason. See you later Summer."

Summer waved goodbye and was once again left standing alone. She walked towards a open door and stepped out into the cool Californian air. She sat on a park bench and looked at the starry sky. A chill ran down her spine, making her turn around. She saw no one there and turned back around, only she stood up and moved around the edge of the little courtyard towards the doors. She just didn't feel safe sitting alone. She stepped inside and sighed in relief only to be grabbed and pulled into a dark corner.

"Hello Summer."

"You! You're not meant to be here, you're meant to be locked away," said Summer trying to hide the panic and fear in her voice.

"I got out… lucky me, but for you who knows?"

His breath reeked of rum and whiskey making Summer turn her face away and hiss at him, "You're drunk!"

Steven laughed with a deep chuckle, "Just a few drinks."

"It's takes more then a few drinks to make you drunk! Now let me go!"

Summer yanked away from him and fell backwards onto the ground, crashing into a chair making it slide across the ground.

"Get up you stupid bitch!" he roared catching the attention of the peoples close to them. Steven stumbled over to Summer and pulled her up by her arm, "We are going home and you will go back to work at Vouge and life will return to normal again."

"I'm not your little robot Steven," said Summer, "We have already had this argument, remember? How is your nose going by the way?"

"Shut up, get walking."

He pushed Summer forward, into a crowd of dancers. Summer fell too the ground, twisting her ankle and snapping the heel of her shoe. She slid along the ground trying to escape Steven's clutches, but he found her and yanked her up roughly.

"Obviously you don't know how to walk," he said holding her close, "Maybe this will remind you."

Summer knew what was coming, having experienced his violent nature before. She turned away, cowering from him in a complete un Summer like manner, as his hand connected with her face. The people around him gasped, none knowing what to do. It seemed to Summer her friends had disappeared.

"Let's go!"

"No," said Summer knowing she had to fight for herself now.

"What?" he hissed coldly.

"I'm not with you anymore Steven, this town in my home."

Steven shook his head, "Go, now!"

"Which part of NO don't you get?" cried Summer, her cheek beginning to sting, "The N or the O?"

"Summer-" he said in a deadly tone.

"DON'T!" cried Summer holding a hand up and shaking her head, "Do not 'Summer' me. You are nothing more then a stupid, ignorant bastard! I have met a few ignorant bastards in my time but you out do them all! Get over it Steven! I'm not your punching bag anymore! I don't need you for anything and I never want to see your ugly face ever, ever again! So take this, huge hint and get lost! Stay out of my life, go play with Tessa, you two dogs are made for each other!"

The room was silent, even the music had stopped playing and all eyes were on them. From a back room, Ryan, Sandy, Kirsten, Seth and Marissa came out, weaving through the crowd to see what the commotion was.

"Is that so?" said Steven, "Nobody says no to me or refuses me in anyway."

"Then obviously you are experiencing something new," replied Summer, "Because I am saying no and refusing all the useless things you have to offer. If I wanted someone to beat me, I would travel back in time and live with my dad."

"Obviously his beatings didn't tow you in line enough," snapped Steven grabbing Summer by the arm.

As Ryan stepped forward, Summer slapped Steven hard across the face, startling him. He let her go and Summer grabbed him by the balls, glaring up at him. Steven cried out in pain and Summer twisted – hard.

"Is it fun?" she yelled at him, "Does it feel like you are being tickled?"

"L-let go!" he cried, only amusing the Newport crowd.

"No… I think I'll hurt you some more, because like you I find it so entertaining to watch someone look at me in pain, making them cry, watching them whimper like an injured animal… feel small and worthless around loved ones! Does that give you great pleasure Steven? Do you enjoy doing that to me?"

Sandy finally let Ryan step forward and pulled Summer away from Steven. As she released him, Steven fell to the ground crying. Summer struggled against Ryan, glaring at Steven with hatred.

"Now you know what it is like!" she screamed, "You and my father now know what I went through everyday! You sick bastard! You fucking dirty, hurtful, prick!"

Ryan pulled Summer from the large room and into the back one he had just come from with the Cohen's and Marissa. He shut the door and turned to Summer, who was looking at her hands in disgust.

"I stooped to his level," she whispered, "I'm as bad as him… and my father."

"No you aren't," said Ryan leading Summer to a white couch. He sat down beside her holding her hands, "Summer, we all snap at sometime and you have bottled it your anger towards your father and Steven for a long time. It happens."

"I hurt him, Ryan," said Summer looking at him, "I… I did something…"

Summer let out a sudden sob, followed by another and another. Ryan pulled Summer closer and held her while she cried. It was a few minutes before she finally stooped, sniffling as Ryan held her, his run rubbing up and down her arm.

"Where do things stand for us?" she asked in a mumbled tone.

"I don't know… more then friends?" he replied as Summer finally sat up and used a napkin Ryan handed her to clean up her mascara.

"I like that idea," said Summer quietly, "We can… take it slowly, like you said… just get to know each other again."

Ryan smiled and both stood up. Ryan slipped his hand into Summer's and smiled. With a deep breath, Summer walked with Ryan to face the Newport people, acting as though the Steven incident never happened.

**OC**

With Sandy beside him and Summer, Ryan walked up the front walkway of his ex-girlfriend's place. Sandy rang the doorbell and the door was opened second's later by none other then Isabel. Ryan looked at her stunned, but Isabel recognised Summer and smiled.

"You're Mum's friend," she said opening the door wide before turning away to bellow for her mother, "MUM! Some people are here for you!"

Summer smiled at her and squeezed Ryan's hand, "She has your attitude for manners."

Ryan cracked a smile as Isabel gave a huffy sigh and called for Teresa again in annoyance.

"You can come in," she said unlocking the screen door, "Mum is probably still in her room."

"Okay," said Summer as the three stepped into the dark living room.

Isabel went off down the hallway and pushed open her Mum's bedroom door. Summer looked around the room at the few pictures on the wall and TV turned off in the corner where a lounge was positioned to watch it.

"HELP!" screamed Isabel from the hallway, her face pale white, "MUM WON'T WAKE UP!"

Ryan bolted down the hallway with Sandy and Summer following. They ran into the darkened room and Summer gasped when she saw Teresa laying on her bed with a syringe sticking out of her arm with rope tied at the upper part of her arm.

"Teresa," said Ryan shaking her roughly, "Teresa wake up, it's Ryan… come on, wake up."

"I'll call an ambulance," said Sandy, "She's overdosed on something."

"Come on Isabel," said Summer taking the young girl's hand, "Show me your room."

"Is Mum going to be okay?" she whimpered looking up at Summer with tears in her dark eyes, "She did this before… I had to call Nan. Nan said if it happened again I would be taken away."

"Your Mum will be fine," said Summer as Isabel pushed her bedroom door open, "Sandy and Ryan will take care of her. I like your room! Do you like dolphins?"

Isabel nodded, "I want to go swimming with them one day. Mum keeps on saying she will take me, but her money is always going to some men who give her needles. She has to have medicine every day."

"Oh."

"It's a lie," whispered Isabel sitting on her bed and looking at Summer, "I heard Nan telling her to get clean. That's a saying people say to people who take drugs. I know Mum is taking drugs. She thinks I don't know, but I do."

"I see," said Summer as siren's filled the air, "Let's just stay here, okay? The paramedics will take care of her."

Isabel stood and walked to the front window and turned away looking a little upset, "Nan is here."

Summer walked over to the window and spotted an older version of Teresa stepping out of the car. She walked over to a police officer who had arrived and began talking to him. A few seconds later, Sandy walked in.

"She's been pulled up for this before," he said gravely, "And it seems that Teresa will loose Isabel."

"Where will she go?" cried Summer, one hand on Isabel's shoulder.

"Her grandmother's."

"…your daughter, you take her!" came a angry female voice from the lounge room, "From day one, things went down hill! She was too young and couldn't handle it, so she turned to drugs and partying and now look, over dosed twice! Isabel belongs with you! I am not being a mother again, I have done that more then enough!"

"Or not," said Sandy with a sigh.

Isabel began to cry a little and Summer knelt down to hug the child.

Ryan walked in looking grave himself, "They say she should make it, but Child Welfare are going to do an investigation. So Isabel will be staying with us, seeing as I am the father."

Isabel pulled away from Summer and looked at Ryan with her eyes wide, "Y-you're my Dad?"

Ryan smiled and nodded at her, "I am. Would you like to come and live at my friend Sandy's place? That is where I live."

"Yeah, we have a room you can sleep in. It used to be my son's room when he was a kid," said Sandy.

Isabel turned to Summer looking a little scared, "Will you be there?"

Summer smiled and nodded, "I live there too. I moved back recently from New York."

"Okay. I will," grinned Isabel.

"Excellent," said Ryan smiling.

"You know what Ryan," said Summer looking at him smiling, "We have to take Isabel clothes shopping now."

"You do?" cried Isabel her eyes wide.

"We do," said Ryan, "Because we have a party tonight and a wedding tomorrow. Sandy's son is getting married to Summer's bestfriend."

"Yeah and we need to get you a pretty dress and shoes," said Summer, "But let's pack your things up to take to your new place."

Isabel nodded eagerly and pulled Ryan over, "You can help too, because you are my Dad."


	16. Teresa Return's

**DSICLAIMER: Only own the plot and Isabel.**

_Chapter Sixteen: Teresa Returns_

"You look gorgeous," smiled Summer as she turned Isabel too look in the bedroom mirror.

She was dressed in a pale pink knee length skirt and a pale yellow singlet top, with a pale pink cardigan on that did up with a little clip. Her sandy blonde hair was brushed and shining clean, with natural, little curls at the tops. She smiled at herself and gingerly touched the fabric of her top. She then slipped on her pink ballet style shoes and smiled at Summer.

"So," said Summer making sure her navy blue dress was smooth, "How about we go get this night over with?"

"Okay," said Isabel walking down the stairs with Summer. Summer led Isabel into the kitchen where Kirsten was on the phone making sure everything was organized for tonight. She smiled at the two and said goodbye to the person on the phone.

"Isabel, you look pretty," complimented Kirsten.

"Dad picked out my shoes," said Isabel, "But Summer chose the rest."

Kirsten smiled at Isabel and Summer, who was looking at Isabel happily. Kirsten could then finally see the three as a family, she excused herself from the kitchen as Ryan arrived and headed upstairs to hurry Sandy up.

"All dressed I see," said Ryan at Isabel, "Do the shoes fit okay?"

"Yep," nodded Isabel, "So are we going soon?"

"I think we can go. Sandy and Kirsten won't be long behind us," said Summer collecting Ryan's keys off the bench and tossing them to Ryan and collecting her black purse from the bench as well, "Let's go then."

The three headed out to the car, with Isabel sitting in the back, looking out the window excitedly as they drove to the location, which was a country club with views of the ocean. The wedding was being held there tomorrow, starting at 11am and the reception beginning at 1pm and finishing at 8pm.

"She likes you," said Ryan quietly as they drove.

"And you too," replied Summer, "Poor thing… I didn't think Teresa could be that way."

"People change, Summer. Some a little and some quite a lot."

Summer nodded and gazed out the window, pointing out fun places to Isabel, like the mall, a park for dogs, the elementary school and other places. Isabel murmurs things in delight then looks at the back of Ryan's head.

"Will I live with you, Dad?" she asks, "Do you think Mum will let me?"

"I don't really know. Do you like living with your Mum?" he replied glancing back at her before pulling into the country club's drive way.

"Sometimes. I love Mum when she is happy. That's when she has the drugs but I don't like her having them. If she doesn't have them she is angry and sends me to Nan's place."

Ryan was silent before asking quietly, "Do you want to go back home?"

Isabel went silent herself as she thought about the question. Summer glanced back at her to make sure she was okay then looked at Ryan with a little shrug.

"No," said Isabel firmly, "I love my Mummy, but I don't like her on those drugs. She is always changing from mean to nice."

"Where would you like to stay?"

They all climbed out of the car and Ryan walked around to Summer and Isabel's side.

"With you and Summer," said Isabel firmly with a nod, "Is that okay?"

"We would love that," said Summer, "But your mother has legal rights over you and Ryan is your father."

"And as your father, I would love to have you living with me. But we will see how things go for now," said Ryan taking hold of Isabel by the hand, "Come on, we have a dinner to attend."

**OC**

"Calm down will you?" cried Summer laughing as Marissa stared at herself in the mirror, looking at her curled and pinned up hair critically, "Everything is perfect Marissa. I swear."

Marissa turned to Summer, who was dressed in her gown with her hair swept up into a French twist. Her makeup was subtle but there.

"What if he says I don't?" asked Marissa nervously.

Summer placed her hands on Marissa's shoulder's and looked her fair in the eyes, "Listen to me Cooper, Seth is head over heels for you. He wouldn't dream of saying I don't. Quit worrying and get prepared to become Mrs Marissa Cohen."

Marissa smiled nervously and nodded as Julie walked in to check on Marissa. Summer hurried away to get her flowers and touchup her makeup. Then ten minutes later they woman made their way to the large white tent. A crème coloured carpet was rolled out to the outside of the tent. Standing tall on each side of the closed archway entrance were vases full of long stemmed pale pink lilies. The bridesmaid lined up, going Joan, Caitlin and then Summer. Marissa stood beside her mother, their arms linked. Inside soft music was playing, then it changed. The curtains pulled back showing the white seats all lined up on to sides of the carpet. Around the room were other vases full of the lilies. Standing at the front stood Seth, Ryan, Luke and Joan's husband, Billy. Joan began walking gracefully down the isle, followed by Caitlin. A few seconds later Summer began her walk. She smiled at everyone like the perfect Newport raised person she was. At the end of the isle, she looked at Ryan who smiled at her softly. Once she took her position the wedding march began and everyone stood. Seth looked down at Marissa with a lovey dovey face, watching her slowly step close, the long veil covering her face. Julie walked along side her smiling proudly. The guests all watched on with smiles on their faces.

Once at the front the priest asked who was giving the bride away. Julie answered happily that she was and Seth took Marissa's hand.

For the next twenty minutes the vows were read, repeated and the marriage certificate was signed.

Finally the final words were spoken to make it official, "I now pronounce you Husband and Wife! Seth, you may now kiss the Bride."

Marissa handed Summer the bouquet and Seth lifted the veil back before kissing Marissa Cohen for the very first time.

**OC**

"Have fun," cried Summer waving out to Marissa and Seth as they walked down to the limousine that would be taking them to the airport.

"Wait!" cried Marissa, "I have to throw the bouquet!"

All the unmarried women ran to the middle, Summer one of them. Marissa turned and threw the bouquet over her head, with the lucky lady being Caitlin. Caitlin laughed and waved goodbye to her sister, with everyone else. It was 8:30pm by the time everyone began leaving to either go home or go party somewhere else. Summer weaved her way back inside where she spotted Ryan on his phone. Isabel standing beside Kirsten and Sandy, who were talking to Julie.

"Did you have fun?" asked Summer walking over to Isabel.

"Yeah," she nodded, "The talking part was really boring but."

Summer laughed but when she saw Ryan pacing over in the corner, she told Isabel to stay with Sandy and Kirsten and walked over to him, looking worried. She placed a hand on his arm and he turned to face, a mixture of fury and worry on his face.

"Ryan? What's wrong?" asked Summer softly so no one could hear.

"I just got a call from the Children's Welfare," he said, "They can't do a case against Teresa."

"What? Why?"

"She's run off. They say there is a letter for me but they will be bringing it around tomorrow. It's addressed to me and Isabel."

Summer looked over at his daughter and sighed, "You really are all she's got."

"Just me?"

Summer nodded, "Well yeah. I mean you are her father."

"Summer," said Ryan taking her hand, "She has you too."

Summer frowned at Ryan a little surprised. Sure she had been nice to Isabel, she liked Isabel, but Ryan was getting at something.

"You are becoming a mother to her. She is obviously smitten with you in a mother daughter manner."

"So you are saying you want me to… take over the mother role?"

Ryan shrugged with a little nod.

"Ryan, I'm not Teresa. Regardless of how Teresa treated Isabel, I can't step in and take that spot."

"I'm not asking you to be Teresa, I want you to be you too… help Isabel. Be her female guide in life."

Summer smiled a little, "Serious?"

"Serious."

With a grin Summer threw her arms around Ryan and hugged him before she pulled back and kissed him. She pulled away a little surprised at her actions, but Ryan slid a finger under her chin and tilted her head up to him, drawing her in for another kiss. Summer deepened the kiss brushing her tongue along his lip, which Ryan welcomed. After a few more seconds they pulled apart, a little breathless.

"Well," said Summer looking away, "That was…"

"Worth waiting for," finished Ryan, "We should get home."

**OC**

Six months later… 

Summer watched as Marissa curved the letter a little better with skill, making the U lean into the rest of the word.

"Excellent," smiled Summer before leaving her office. She had brought a business building near the pier the month after the wedding and had it transformed into a magazine company. Together, her and Marissa planned everything, hired writers, photographers, everything possibly needed to run a successful magazine. Next week would be the launch of their nation wide magazine, called: **_Ultra_**. It was called Ultra meaning, ultra read, ultra news, everything ultra in one magazine.

Summer being the writer was in charge of picking out articles for the month's magazine. This month had Ashlee Simpson on the cover with her sister Jessica. They talked about their careers, life in general, romances and many other things. Other articles were a life story about a girl who had been raped, tried to commit suicide but though family help had managed to pull through and is now completing her final year in high school. Plus Summer has put her life story, to inspire girls who are going through it that there is a way out and they can become successful in life.

As Summer entered her office her phone rang. She picked up an article on her table and answered her phone.

"Hello, Summer Roberts," she said professionally.

"Summer," it was Ryan, "Guess what I just saw on television during my lunch break?"

"What?"

"The add for your magazine. The one Ashlee and Jessica Simpson did."

"Oh my gosh! Really?" cried Summer excitedly, "What channel?"

"I don't know… the one they show Oprah on."

"Oh… yeah. That one," nodded Summer with a smile as she sat down, "How is work going?"

"Great. Finished designing one house today. The magazine still getting along?"

"Of course. Marissa is designing the label and front cover now, I am confirming articles and correcting them. I still can't believe the Simpson sisters agreed to be our first big article."

"Just shows that they know the magazine will be a hit. I keep telling you it will be."

"I know… so are you still at work?"

"On my way home. It is 5:30 after all. Isabel will be home from ballet lessons. When will you be home?"

"I might leave now. I can do all the article checking tomorrow. Beside's I have to start looking for a place of my own."

"Oh… yeah."

"Are you okay? Ryan, I was going to ask you if you wanted to move in with me. You and Isabel… as a family."

"That… that would be great."

"Great. We can begin looking tonight. See you at home."

"Bye."

**OC**

"Really?" cried Isabel as Summer and Ryan told her their family plans, "You would be my Mum?"

"Well… in a way I would be," replied Summer, "But your real Mum is still your Mum."

Isabel nodded. After reading the letter Teresa had left her, Isabel had never felt the same love for her. Teresa had said she would come back for her in the future when she was 'better from her illness'. In the mean time she was to live with her father and his family.

"So," said Ryan pulling the conversation away from Teresa, "How about we go house hunting? Online?"

Isabel nodded eagerly and led the way to Summer's room where her laptop was connected to the internet. Summer logged onto a real estate and the three began searching through houses.

"Five bedroom's, one with it's own bathroom, another toilet down stairs, pool, double garage… hey it is ten minutes away from here. Near Harbor Middle School," said Ryan, "That'll be good for when you start their Isabel."

"Let's look at the pictures," was her reply as Summer clicked on them.

The kitchen was big and modern with a island in the middle. The living room was wooden floored with pale blue walls. The master bedroom had crème coloured carpet with off white walls. One of the other bedroom's was pink, pleasing Isabel. The other pictures showed beautiful pictures, that it wasn't long before Summer, Ryan and Isabel had their heart set on it.

"This one… please Dad!" begged Isabel looking at Ryan with her dark eyes.

He turned to Summer who was giving her same look. He laughed and nodded and the two females cheered.

"It is 1.5 million dollars," said Summer, "Hey. It's one of Kirsten's old designer homes. No wonder its beautiful."

"I'll give the agent a ring and organize a walk through," said Ryan walking out.

Isabel walked around to Summer and sat beside her, fiddling with Summer's skirt, "Summer?"

"Yeah?" asked Summer logging into her hotmail account to see she had an email from Katinka.

"Can… can I call you Mum?"

Summer stopped reading her email and looked at Isabel in surprise, "Pardon?"

"Well… you are like my Mum. You buy me clothes, pack my school lunch and drop me off when Dad can't. And you and Dad love each other and said we are going to be a family. I love you Summer like a Mum."

Summer smiled and gave Isabel and hug, "I love you too Sweetie. I would be honored to be called Mum by you."

Isabel smiled and hugged Summer again, "Can I go tell Kristen? She is in her office."

Summer nodded and Isabel ran off. Summer read her email from Katinka, who told her she had heard from her boss Tessa got fired by the big boss of Vogue for letting Allure know what they were putting into their edition. Summer replied with her news about her magazine, moving into a place with Ryan and fully gaining a daughter. The thought of Isabel calling her Mum made her heart swell with pride. She did want kids. Another little girl and then a boy.

As she sent the email off Ryan walked in smiling.

"Bel just told me she could call you Mum. Is that okay with you?"

Summer nodded smiling, "More then okay really. I… she is an amazing girl, Ryan."

Ryan sat down beside Summer and kissed her on the cheek, "Just like you, Mum."

Summer laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

Suddenly Ryan's phone buzzed and he pulled it out. He just stared at the number before answering it.

"Where are you?" he asked in a demanding tone.

"Ryan… who is it?" whispered Summer.

"No you can't… you ran off on her. She is more then happy here. Least she has people who really care for her."

Summer knew who it was and left the room, shutting the door behind her as Isabel skipped up the hall. Summer caught her in a hug and carried her down stairs with Isabel laughing.

"How is school?" asked Summer setting her on the bench and pulling two strawberry custards out of the fridge.

"Good. Cecilia is my bestfriend and we spend lunchtime walking around the playground. She wants to be a cheerleader when we get to Middle School. I told her I don't want too because they become real mean to everyone. I'm going to be a dancer."

Summer smiled, "Good. Just make sure you and Cecilia remain good friends. Bestfriend's are important and anything can come between you."

Isabel looked at Summer for a few moments before saying, "Your bestfriend died didn't she?"

Summer nodded, "In a car crash after her father's funeral. I was in it as well. Only Anna died. Her brother's and I lived."

"Was she pretty?"

Summer nodded and swallowed a lump, "Anna was very pretty. She had long blonde hair, brown eyes and a wonderful smile. She always, _always_ knew what to say about any situation. She shouldn't of died."

Isabel looked at Summer for a bit, "I bet if she was here she would be happy for you."

Summer smiled at Isabel and opened her custard.

"Isabel," said Ryan walking into the kitchen holding his phone, "Your Mum is on the phone. She wants to talk to you."

Isabel looked at the phone and shook her head, "She didn't turn up on my tenth birthday like the letter said."

"She doesn't want to talk to you," said Ryan into the phone.

"Summer is my Mum now!" yelled Isabel, "Not her!"

Isabel jumped down from the counter and ran past Ryan and up the stairs to her room.

"Teresa… she is angry with you, didn't you hear her voice?" cried Ryan, "You want to see her, you turn up here tonight. Talking on the phone isn't going to fix anything."

Ryan hung up and looked at Summer. She placed her custard on the counter and walked over to Ryan and hugged him.

"You did the right thing," she said softly, "I'll go speak to Bel."

"Maybe I should," said Ryan holding Summer gently by the arm, "I am her father after all."

Summer nodded, kissed Ryan on the cheek and let him go console his only daughter. Summer sighed and picked up her custard and sat at the bench chair to eat it.

**OC**

Ryan knocked softly on his daughter's door before entering. Inside he sound Bel laying face down on what was once Seth's bed. He walked over and sat beside her small body. She turned her face and looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"I don't want to go back with her, Dad," she mumbled, "I like it here with you and Mum. I have real friends."

"I know sweetie," soothed Ryan rubbing her back, "But I don't have legal custody over you."

"Then get the legal thing. Sandy is a lawyer. He can do it."

"It's not that simple. The Welfare people have to prove this place is better for you and then there is a long lawsuit."

Isabel sat up and looked at her dad with a serious face, "If I go back Dad I will run away. I don't want to go back to Chino. Newport is my home."

Ryan sighed and nodded, "Your Mum might be coming here tonight. I want you to be nice to her, okay?"

Isabel sighed and nodded, "I'll try. But I am not hugging her at all."

"I'm not telling you too. "

Isabel nodded and hugged Ryan tightly with a smile on her face.

"Love ya Dad."

"Love you to Bel."

**OC**

The doorbell rang just as they all sat down to dinner with Summer telling Sandy and Kirsten they may have found a new home. Ryan excused himself and went to answer the door. He opened it expectantly and sure enough, there was Teresa, leaning against the pole beside her. Her eyes had bags underneath them and her hair looked mattered.

"I thought you said you were clean?" snapped Ryan stepping out and shutting the door behind him.

"Of drugs I am… well almost," replied Teresa, her breath reeking of alcohol and lack of teeth brushing.

"Almost? And you are drinking now? I am not letting you anywhere _near _Isabel like this!"

"She is my daughter!"

"She wants nothing to do with you!"

"We'll see about that," growled Teresa stumbling past Ryan and into the Cohen place, "Isabel! Mummy is home!"

Ryan ran in after her and blocked Teresa from walking further in.

"I can have you charged you know. I did not welcome you inside my home," said Ryan threateningly, "Leave now and come back when you are more capable of looking after Isabel."

"Izzy!" cried Teresa, her eyes widening as she saw her more well nourished daughter, dressed in faded jeans and a red shirt, with her hair in a braid done by Summer.

Standing beside Isabel was Summer, her hand on her shoulder.

Teresa looked up at Summer, her eyes narrowed, "What do you think you are? Her mother?"

"She is," mumbled Isabel quietly, "I call her Mum because I want too."

Teresa turned to Ryan, "You can't keep her. Your name isn't even on the birth certificate!"

"She's right Ryan," sighed Sandy walking in, "I'm sorry… but Isabel is legally Teresa's. But we can go to court with this."

Teresa stumbled forward and reached out to Isabel, but Isabel clung onto Summer, who held her too her.

"Give me my daughter!" snapped Teresa glaring at Summer.

Sandy and Kirsten stepped forward and pulled Summer away, who broke down into tears. Ryan tried to stop Teresa but Sandy grabbed him.

"Don't. She could use whatever you do against you in court," he said.

"Daddy!" screamed Isabel struggling against Teresa's hold as she dragged her out of the house, "DADDY I DON"T WANNA GO! MUM!"

Summer sobbed into Kirsten's chest as Isabel was taken from her and Ryan. Finally the door snapped shut, blocking out Isabel's screams of protest.

"I have to get her back," said Ryan too Sandy as he began pacing, "Where do I start?"

"Her mother," replied Sandy, "We need her to make a complaint to Child Welfare. Surely she would want Isabel in a place where she is cared for."


	17. A Beautiful Ending

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot and Isabel!**

_Chapter Seventeen: A Beautiful Ending_

"I will not get involved in this," snapped Teresa's mother, "I'm too old."

"She is your granddaughter!" cried Ryan with Sandy as they followed her around the garden, "Look at it this way. If Isabel was removed from Teresa's care – permanently – you won't have Teresa dumping her on your doorstep whenever she needs more drugs."

Teresa's mother stopped walking and turned back to Ryan, this time looking at him with a softened face, "I love my granddaughter. But I can't care for her Ryan. I have cancer… the doctor's say I have half a year left in me. But with Teresa and her issues, ah, I'll be lucky to live three months. Isabel is a smart child, like you. She deserves love."

"I can give her that," said Ryan honestly, "My girlfriend, Summer, her and Bel have a strong bond. Bel calls Summer, Mum and Summer loves Bel with all her heart. So do I."

The woman smiled at Ryan and patted him on the cheek, "You are a smart and wonderful man Ryan. I'll do it… but I still want to see my granddaughter."

"You will. I would never cut you from her life."

She smiled and with Ryan and Sandy walked into the house to make the call that would hopefully bring Isabel back home, where she belonged.

**OC**

Summer signed the bottom of the article for clearance to be in the first edition of her magazine and moved onto the second one. Every few seconds her eyes would draw up to the photo of her, Ryan and Isabel at the beach just two months ago. As she read the article about a man who survived a shark attack, Marissa walked in beaming.

"Summer!" she cried, "I'm pregnant!"

"Wow, Marissa," said Summer softly, "That's great."

Marissa frowned and walked over to Summer's desk. She sat down and looked at Summer expectantly.

"That wasn't the reaction I was hoping for you know," said Marissa.

"Teresa came back last night. She took Isabel and because Ryan isn't on the birth certificate… he couldn't stop her."

"Oh no! That's awful!" cried Marissa leaning over the table and taking Summer's hand into hers.

"Ryan and Sandy are doing something about it today… but you should have seen her Marissa. She didn't want to go."

Marissa looked at Summer sympathetically and squeezed her hand, "They'll get her back Sum, just wait and see, okay?"

Summer nodded and ran the finger of her free hand over the photo of her, Ryan and Isabel. Marissa let her hand go and left the office to go call Seth. Summer sighed and turned back to the article knowing she had to focus on her work.

**OC**

Isabel looked around in mazement as the Child Welfare workers walked through the house taking down notes, picking up empty alcohol bottles and empty syringes. Teresa screamed and yelled at them to get out, but when her mother arrived looking guilty she turned on her.

"She is my daughter!" screamed Teresa stepping towards her to slap her, but Ryan ran in and kept Teresa away, "You did this! You put her up to it!"

"I did it myself," replied her mother, "That little girl deserves a better life then this one!"

"Who are you?" asked a Welfare worker walking over to Ryan.

"Isabel's father," replied Ryan shaking the woman's hand, "But I'm not on the birth certificate."

She nodded, looking from a scared Isabel to Ryan and seeing the resemblance, "We will need a DNA test to prove it. But with the evidence we have found this home is not fit for a child, and you are not a fit mother."

Teresa turned to the worker to protest but just gaped at her. A another woman walked in and escorted Isabel out of the house.

"Isabel is no longer in your care. You are not allowed anywhere near her," said the worker, "If you do, you will be arrested."

Teresa just nodded and stormed off to her room, slamming the door shut. Ryan walked out of the house as Isabel' grandmother answered questions. Isabel was sitting in a car looking around cared.

"Dad!" she cried when Ryan walked towards her. She scrambled out of the car and Ryan embraced her in a hug.

"Hey Bel," he said hugging her, "You will be home soon, okay?"

"Can I come home now?"

"Soon. I promise. They need to do some tests to prove I am your Dad. When they do I will get full custody and you never have to return back here, okay?"

Isabel nodded and hugged Ryan again, "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too sweetie."

**OC**

"Tomorrow," confirmed Ryan as he told Summer about the test, "But to results won't be back for two weeks. So I was thinking we could get the house set up."

Earlier that afternoon, after Summer finished work and Ryan returned from dealing with Child Welfare they had taken a walk through the house and saw the pictures didn't lie. They had laid down a deposit of five hundred thousand and were told to move in when ready. Summer's furniture was still in storage, so buying furniture wasn't a big issue yet.

"Well I don't have to go into work tomorrow," said Summer, "We could begin moving in and fix up Bel's room. She loves the colour pink and pale purple."

Ryan nodded and pulled Summer close to him, kissing her on the forehead, "We will get her back Sum. I know we will."

Summer nodded and rested her head on Ryan's chest and closed her eyes, "I love you Ryan."

"I love you too."

**OC**

"Careful Cohen!" cried Summer as he carried in a box full of her plates, "Into the kitchen, obviously."

Seth nodded and walked past quickly using little steps to get the box into the kitchen. Sandy and Ryan walked in carrying one of Summer's lounges and walked into the lounge room. With a smile, Summer looked around the house, full of furniture and boxes.

"I have to go," said Ryan collecting his car keys and wallet, "The DNA test."

"Okay. If you see Bel tell I love her," said Summer kissing Ryan goodbye before heading up stairs to unpack their bedroom.

She entered the room and unzipped the suitcase of clothes. As she was hanging them, she could hear everyone down stair's talking and bringing in furniture. Summer hang her black skirt into her walk in wardrobe as Kirsten walked in carrying some shop magazine's.

"These have furniture in them… and some other ones," said Kirsten.

"Oh," said Summer taking one and flicking through it, "Oh look!"

Summer pointed to a white king single wooden framed bed with purple edging and knobs. It came with a plain purple quilt and pillow cases. There was also a bedside table, dressing table and desk.

"It's only $5,400 for the lot," said Summer, "That's pretty good. I might go and order it."

"Summer," said Kirsten placing a hand on her shoulder, "You don't know if Isabel is Ryan's daughter."

"Kirsten, she _looks_ like Ryan in the face. How can she not be?"

"I know, but these things happen."

"Even if she isn't Ryan's daughter I still class her as my daughter and I will become her foster parent legally."

With that Summer stood pulled out her phone and rang the company to order in the furniture. The rest of the day was full of unpacking and setting up the furniture. Summer also ordered in more, such as: a new lounge suite, television, stereo, beds for the spare rooms, dinner table set, pool side furniture and ornaments. Most of it would be delivered the next day or within the week. When Ryan returned he looked a little grim.

"Two to four weeks before we find out if she is our daughter. The welfare are having the parental rights removed from Teresa. They x rayed her body and found signs of abuse from over the years."

Summer shook her head and hugged Ryan, "We will get her back. That we can be sure of."

**OC**

The weeks past and Summer and Ryan focused on fixing the house up and work. The days were quiet without Isabel's voice or laughter. She had become such a huge part of their life that they seemed lost without her. At work Summer would try her hardest of ignore the photo, at times sticking it in her draw, just so she would end was sitting and staring at it for hours on end.

At home Summer would cook dinner with Ryan, then they would watch television, every now and then seeing Summer's add for her magazine.

The weekends were hardest because their was no work to focus on.

Summer woke up and rolled to her side, snuggling closer to Ryan's warm body. He stirred and woke up slowly. Summer kissed him gently on the cheek and Ryan smiled.

"Morning," he mumbled, slipping his arm around her and drawing her closer.

"Morning," replied Summer before kissing him again, "Any plans for today?"

"Not really. You?"

"None. Just paying the gardener."

Ryan nodded and Summer met his lips with a deep kiss. Ryan deepened the kiss and pulled her closer. His hand slid up her nightgown, circling his thumb around her ribcage area. Summer moved herself on top of Ryan before pulling her nightgown off…

**OC**

With a laugh Summer avoided Ryan's tickling hand as she stirred the scrambled eggs. He grinned and kissed her on the cheek before turning the bacon over. As Summer kissed him the house phone rang. Ryan pulled away from Summer reluctantly and answered the phone on the other side of the kitchen.

"Hello, Ryan Atwood," answered Ryan grinning at Summer, who was dancing on the spot humming.

"Ryan it's Sandy."

"Oh, hey Sandy. What's up?"

"I just got a call from the Child Welfare department. The DNA results are in. They want you to come in today."

"Okay. Did they say anything to give any news… on what the results could be?"

"None at all."

"Okay," nodded Ryan with a sigh, "Well I go in around ten. Summer and I are having some breakfast."

"Alright. Well I'll meet you there at… 10:30?"

"Sounds good. Thanks for calling Sandy."

"No problem. Bye."

"See ya."

Ryan hung the phone up and looked at Summer, who was dishing up the breakfast.

"The results are in," he said.

"Oh… and?"

"I have to go in to find out. I want you to come as well. We might be bringing Bel home today."

"Is that possible?"

"Well when I had the test done the woman said if it comes back positive she said Bel is legally allowed to come back with me. Beside's Teresa has lost her parental rights for five years."

"Until Bel is 15."

Ryan nodded.

They sat down and ate breakfast. When Ryan finished he hurried off to have a shower and get ready. Summer cleaned up and walked over to the calendar to cross of the dates. These past few weeks she had rarely paid attention to the dates due to everything going on. She ran her finger along the dates calculating things in her head.

"I'm late," she whispered, "Three and a half weeks late."

Summer ran up to the bedroom. She could hear Ryan showering and quickly changed into pink tracksuit pants, a white top and slipped on her white flip flop shoes. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and left a note for Ryan saying: _Gone to the chemist. Be back soon. _

**OC**

Summer strolled through the chemist and made her way to the pregnancy tests area. She scanned through them and found a five minute one. She purchased it and drove back home where Ryan was waiting for her. When she walked in he ran out from the kitchen.

"Why did you go to the chemist?" he asked worriedly.

Summer looked at him and pulled out the pregnancy test. Ryan's mouth fell open at the sight of it. He looked at Summer with raised eyebrows.

"Three and a half weeks late," she said softly before heading up to the bathroom. She locked the door behind her but could hear Ryan pacing outside.

She followed the instructions and waited impatiently for the test to reveal the answer. Finally five minutes passed and Summer looked at the test. She grabbed the packet and read the result meaning.

"Positive," whispered Summer, "Maybe it's wrong."

She found the information scanned it until she read _this test is proven to be 99.8 percent correct. It would still be best to see your Doctor._ She walked over to the bathroom door and unlocked it. Ryan stopped pacing and looked at her, his face a little pale.

"It's positive," said Summer, "I could be pregnant."

Ryan's mouth fell open again before he laughed a little before hugging Summer. Feeling relieved that he was okay with it, Summer giggled and hugged him back.

"Out own little bundle of joy!" cried Summer happily pulling away, "I'll see the doctor on Monday. For now I have to get properly dressed."

**OC**

Summer, Ryan, Sandy and Kirsten all sat in the waiting room as the worker went to collect the results. Summer kept looking at her stomach wondering how on earth something could be forming inside of her. They had told Sandy and Kirsten and both were ecstatic. Summer slipped her hand into Ryan's and gave it a tight squeeze.

"Alright, sorry about that," said the woman who had taken the swab test from Ryan, "Ryan Atwood… you are indeed the father of Isabel."

Summer screamed out happily and hugged Ryan tightly as Sandy patted him on the back.

"When can we get her?" asked Ryan, with Summer still hugging him, "I want to take her home."

"She is being brought here now. It won't be long."

"This is brilliant," cried Summer pulling away, "Bel is coming home… I'm pregnant… it's all going perfect for a change."

Everyone smiled and suddenly a happy cry broke out. They all turned around and suddenly Isabel was hugging Ryan around the waist.

"I'm coming home!" she cried excitedly.

Ryan nodded and hugged here back, "And you know what?"

"What?" asked Isabel with a grin.

"You are going to be a big sister. Mum is pregnant."

Isabel's mouth fell open and she looked at Summer excitedly, "Really?"

Summer nodded and Isabel hugged her happily. Ryan stood and put an arm around Summer smiling. Despite all the years ups and downs things were finally turning out right. All of life's disaster's were turning out beautifully and Summer couldn't ask for anything more.

_**The End**_

**A/N: Well there you go! A happy ending to a dramatic fiction. I really hope you enjoyed reading it and maybe one day I will write a new OC fic. Anyway thanks for all your reviews! You all rock!**

**Bye for now!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


End file.
